Everdale
by Thomsen435
Summary: Everdale is under attack and Captain Quinn Fabray is at a lost on how to save her kingdom. The Queen has a plan, but it involves a trip to another realm and a very annoying, talkative young woman.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! I decided to write another story about Faberry because, why not? I love the fandom and it´s been 10 years since they introduced us to Quinn and Rachel! :) It´s a little different than I use to write, but I thought i would give it a try. Hope you like it and if not, who cares? ;) **

Echoes of shouting and the sound of battle was filling the air. Quinn was standing strong as she raised her sword once again, slicing the other man's stomach open. He let out a loud sound and fell to the ground. She could feel the blood dripping down her face after a nasty hit from the other guy. As she put down her sword, she looked out on the battlefield in front of her. It felt like a never-ending battle as she saw her soldiers fall to the bloody and filthy ground.

"Dammit!" She growled as she saw two soldiers from the enemy running towards her. She easily swung her sword around and hit one of them in the legs and watched him fall the ground in agony. A noise behind her alerted her just in time to whip around and bringing her sword up just in time to block a strong downward strike. She knocked him back, so he stumbled backwards, before she jumped forward and impaled him with his sword. The first soldier was on his feet again and wobbled towards her before he was stopped with an arrow to his heart. His wide eyes locked with Quinn´s, before he fell to the ground once again. Quinn looked up "Thank you, Britt!" She yelled as she spotted the blonde archer. Brittany smiled and fire off another arrow. Quinn turned around watching the battlefield once again. There was too many for them to win this time, not right now. She took a quick decision and looked after Puck. She spotted him not too far away. "Puck!" She yelled. "We need to retreat!" Puck looked up just as his axe sliced through a man´s head.

"What?" Quinn slid under another man with her sword slicing him up, before she stood up next to Puck.

"We can't win this one. We need to retreat or we´ll lose too many men of our men" Puck turned around and hit a soldier in his stomach before looking over the battlefield.

"You´re right, Cap. Retreat!" He yelled out to their soldiers. They heard and began to run into the forest. Quinn and Puck stayed back to fight the ones following them off.

"We need to run, Puck!" Quinn yelled as she dodged a hit.

"I´ll be right behind you" He said as they took off. They fought their way back when an arrow came flying and hit Puck in the back. "Fuck!" He fell to the ground in a scream of pain.

"Puck!" Quinn shouted. He looked up at her.

"Run!" He said before another arrow hit him in his shoulder. Quinn looked up and saw Captain St. James smirking at her before readying another arrow. She moved to Puck, but he stopped her. "Don't! Run for fucks sake. Don't be stupid!" She halted. "Now!" Quinn looked at him once again before turning and take a flight into the forest. Tears fell down her cheeks as stomped through the mossy ground towards their camp. She took a deep breath to collect herself. She was their Captain. She had to be strong. She walked past the hurt soldier, some worse than others.

"Where´s Puck?" Brittany asked when she came to their tent. Quinn threw her sword on the ground and sat down on the ground with her head in her hands.

"He´s dead" She mumbled defeated.

"Oh no…" Brittany said, shoulder slumped. Quinn ran a hand through her dirty hair.

"Yeah…" Quinn stood up and cleared her throat, trying to clear away the heavy lump sitting there. "We need to pack up and get back to the town. It´s not safe staying here and we need to secure the town and the Queen. Britt, make sure everyone gets the message and make it as quick as possible"

"Q…" Brittany said as she reached out to her. Quinn shrugged her hand off.

"It´s an order" She said and walked out of the tent. She walked to the lookout to keep an eye on any enemy that might come their way. A little while later, Brittany came walking towards her.

"We´re ready to go, Captain" She said and walked away again. Quinn looked after her and felt a bit bad, but now was not the time to make amends. She could do that later. She walked back to the soldiers.

"Here you are, Captain" An older soldier said as he brought her horse.

"Thank you, Sarr" She mounted the white horse and looked at her men. They all stood tired and beat up from the battle. "Let´s go" She yelled out and began the trip back to Everdale.

"I´m sorry for your loss" Sarr spoke as they rode next to each other. "He was a good man" Quinn nodded as she looked straight forward.

"We lost many good men this time. Too many" She said. Sarr nodded as Quinn looked behind them to find Brittany. She found her tending to the wounded on a wagon. Brittany always had a good heart, Quinn thought. Many hours later and they could see Everdale. Many cheered as they finally were home, Quinn only thought of how many do longer could see the beauty of their town. How many wouldn't see their loved ones again. The townspeople gathered onto the street as they saw the soldiers walking towards the town. Quinn noticed how many looked after their husbands, sons or daughters and how many faces fell when they couldn't. Quinn couldn't look them in the eyes. She was loved by the townspeople, but that didn't mean that they couldn't blame her for not bringing back their family. "Stop here and make sure our men get home or their families knows that they aren't amongst those here" She said to Sarr and rode off to the castle. She knew it was a cold decision to make, but if she could prevent more people to die, she would, and she needed to talk to the Queen. She jumped off her horse and gave the reins to a stable boy before walking through the gates. "I need to talk to the Queen" She said as the servant coming towards her. He looked at her bloodied armour but nodded before walking up the stairs. Shortly after the servant came back.

"Follow me, Lady Quinn" She nodded and rolled her eyes discreetly. She appreciated the title, but she hated it either way. At least she had learned her men to call her Captain instead of Lady. That "Lady" title had lost her some respect in the beginning. She followed the servant into the throne room where Queen Holly already was seating.

"Your Majesty" Quinn said as she bowed in front of her.

"Quinn"

"I´ve come to tell you-"

"I know why you´re here. We lost the battle of Prippin" Quinn nodded solemnly. Holly nodded to herself as she walked down the few steps towards Quinn. She put her hand on Quinn´s shoulder. "You´ve fought a great battle, Captain. We´ve lost many men so far, but we will win this" She said confidently. Quinn looked up at her. She has always been loyal towards her Queen and she believed her to be wise, but now, with the loss of Puck and others, she had difficulties believing her.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Now, go home and sleep" Queen Holly said. Quinn nodded and walked out of the room and back to her horse. The stable boy handed her the reins and she mounted her horse again. She didn't live in the town but nearby in the forest. As she could see the roof of her small hut, she smiled to herself. The sun was setting over the treetops and the chill began to creep up on her. She jumped off her horse and led him into his stable before walking into her home. She crouched down in front of the cold fireplace and reached for the wood to place it. She struck two stones together and watched as sparks sprayed the dry wood, catching fire. Quinn stared into the flames, as it filled the room with a dull warm light, and a soothing crackle from the burning wood. She didn't know how long she had been staring in the fames until at knock on the door startled her. She felt the stiffness from the dried tears on her cheek, she hadn't even noticed it. Quinn stood up and walked cautiously to the door with one hand on her sword. A knock sounded again just before Quinn opened it.

"Oh, hey Britt" Quinn said relieved when she saw it was her blonde friend.

"Hi, Quinn. How are you? You disappeared pretty fast earlier" Brittany said as Quinn opened the door to let her in. The archer stepped into the warm hut and Quinn closed the door.

"I know. I needed to pass some information to the Queen" She said. "You want something to drink?" Brittany shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to check up on you" Quinn looked away.

"I´m fine" Quinn replied as she poured a glass to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a good man. Loyal and a good knight. He did what he had to do, to save you" Quinn squeezed her eyes tight together as she listened to Brittany´s words.

"It should have been me" She whispered.

"No, Quinn" Brittany said and forced Quinn into a hug.

"Yes, it should´ve! He didn't deserve this. He had a family, I have no one. Now, his children are fatherless" Brittany squeezed her tighter. "You´re thinking, why Puck? Why did he had to die? He was the best of us. Why him? It´s just so meaningless"

"I know, Quinn. But you wouldn't deserve that fate either. He protected you and he would have been proud to do so. You´re his best friend" Brittany said and released her friend. "He served his Queen, that was what he has wanted to do since he was a child. He was a proud man and you know it" Quinn nodded knowingly.

"I know, I just feel so damn guilty. He was my best friend for years and now I must face his wife and son. It hurts"

"All due in time, Quinn. They understand. And it will hurt for a while, but he would want you to move on and in his own words-"

"Beat the crap out of Shadun" Quinn chuckled through the tears.

"He would say that" Brittany smiled. "Now, get a good night of sleep and then meet me at the gates tomorrow morning. Holly wants to talk with us"

"What about?" Quinn asked frowning. Brittany shrugged as she stood up.

"I don't know. I guess we´ll see tomorrow. Well, I better get going. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you got the message"

"I´m happy you did. Thank you, Britt" Quinn said and walked her to the door. Brittany gave her a quick hug and walked out into the darkness. Quinn closed the door with a sigh. Brittany was right, Puck didn't want to sit and cry. He wants her to fight and keep the land safe. A few quick tugs and the strap that kept her sword secured to her waist, went loose. She put her sword on a nearby chair, next to her armour, as she let the pieces fall to the floor. Clothed in only a pair of brown breeches and a loose white undershirt, she fell onto her bed, tired and exhausted from days of fighting. Her hear barely touched the pillow before she was sleeping. Quinn woke up covered in sweat and a fast beating heart. She sat up in bed, trying to get her pulse down. The hut was cold and only a streak of light hit the floor, and Quinn kicked the blanket of her tired body. Muscles protested as she stepped out onto the cold floor. She walked to a small bowl to wash her face. She grumbled as images from her dream flashed for her yes once again. She had seen the death of her best friend in every perspective and every time, she couldn't do anything to stop those arrows from killing him.

She walked to the chair where her clothes were lying. She changed her pants out with a new pair of brown pants on and put on a black tunic with a yellow thread following the edges alongside with a black belt, keeping her sword right at hand. She put on her boots and strapped on the metal to her waist before tying her up in a ponytail before walking out of her cosy hut. Her boots crunched on the dried leaves on the ground as she walked towards her small stable by her hut.

"Hey Eros, Ready to take a ride?" She asked him. He was a black Friesian horse, a real beauty and Quinn´s pride. She´s had him since she was a kid and he has always been by her side. He made a noise as he moved his head and Quinn smiled before putting on his reigns and his saddle. She took the reigns and guided him outside before mounting him. It was a cold morning with no wind as she could see the sun rising above the treetops. As she rode towards the town, she could see the townsfolk already milling around on the marketplace and on the fields. She smiled to them as she rode past them on her way to the castle. As she neared it, she could she Brittany talking to a guard. Quinn jumped off her horse and gave the reigns to a stable boy before joining her friend. "Hi, Britt. Hi, Sam" She said. Sam, the guard, immediately straightened up with his spear in hand. She smirked when he only nodded to her.

"Hi, Quinn!" Brittany smiled. "Be nice to him" She said as they walked through the gates.

"I am" Quinn said with a smirk. Brittany shook her head but said nothing. Quinn had a hand on the pummel of her sword as they passed several of the Queen´s guards, her responsibility. She was satisfied to see that everything was as it should be. Quinn nodded to them as Brittany smiled and waved to them all. The door opened as they walked closer and they stepped into the foyer. The Queen herself came gracefully walking down the stairs with a small smile. Both knights bowed for her. "Your Highness" Quinn said.

"Quinn, Brittany. I´m glad you came"

"Of course, we would" Brittany piped up and smiled. Queen Holly gave her a small smile back.

"Follow me, please" Holly said, and the three blonde women walked down a corridor into the Queen´s study. Holly sat down as the two knights kept standing. "I´ve brought you here because of a serious matter"

"Is it about Shadun? Because we know that's serious" Brittany said. Quinn put a hand on her friends back and smiled apologetically at the Queen.

"In a way it is" Holly said "Sit down" The knights did as told and waited patiently for the Queen to continue. She took a deep breath and began to talk. "I´ve known for several years that this war would come" That Quinn was surprised was an understatement. She couldn't understand what had just left her Queen´s mouth, but soon anger filled her body and she stood up, feeling furious.

"How come you haven't done anything to stop this then? To defeat Shadun? You had every opportunity!"

"This war was inevitable, Quinn. It was told in a prophecy- "

"That several of my men- of YOUR men should sacrifice their lives for something that could have been avoided?! That Puck should die?!"

"Quinn…" Brittany said.

"No! It could have been avoided and sorry, but you did absolutely nothing to stop it, Your Majesty" The Queen had just taken it. She knew that Quinn needed to vent and if it was towards her, then so be it.

"Quinn" Holly said calmly. "It was inevitable, because we couldn't kill Shadun beforehand. We can´t defeat him as things is right now" Quinn looked sceptically at her.

"Then, how can we?" She asked and crossed her arms. Holly stood up and walked towards a bookcase where a little box was sitting on a shelf.

"That´s why you´re here" Quinn and Brittany looked at each other. Holly picked up a small key and opened the little wooden box. She pulled out a necklace, the ornament was shaped as a golden star with a blue diamond in the middle.

"What´s that?" Brittany asked. Quinn took a step closer to inspect the item the Queen was holding.

"This is a very powerful weapon, or small part of a powerful weapon" Quinn frowned. "Long time ago, precisely eighteen years ago, Queen Shelby of Kosmia gave birth to a baby girl. Unfortunately, a war was also raging at the time, bringing very dark times to her Kingdom. The Queen needed to get away or she would be killed. A good witch named April helped her"

"I know her!" Brittany smiled. Both the Queen and Quinn looked at her. "Sorry"

"Shelby saw no other way than to send her daughter away and asked April to help her, with the knowledge of never seeing her child again. April did as she was asked of and send the little girl far away from the Kingdom. Afterwards Shelby was found before she could get to safety herself and taken away. She was never heard from again, even though we looked all over the Kingdom" Holly looked at her best knights whom both had a solemnly look on their face. Holly looked down, took a deep breath before collecting herself. "That girl is the key to save our kingdoms and bring back peace"

"How?" Quinn asked confused. She had heard a story about a disappearing Queen, but it had never been told who and how. She was curious as how a little girl could save their world.

"She conceals great power. Strong magic and she will be able to defeat Shadun"

"Where is this girl then?"

"In another realm" Holly answered calmly. Quinn raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I´m sorry, what?"

"In another realm, Q. It´s like in another world, if I´m understanding it correctly, your Majesty?" Brittany asked the Queen. Holly nodded.

"I know what it is, Britt. I´m just confused. How are we going to get her here?" Quinn asked.

"With my help" A voice said from behind them. Quinn and Brittany turned around and was faced with a small blonde woman, dressed in a screaming pink dress. "I´m April" She said and smiled gently at them.

"April got a formula to make a portal to the realm where Queen Shelby´s daughter is" Holly said. "She has promised to help us to get her here. There´s just one problem"

"What is that, Your Majesty?" Quinn asked.

"We might know the location of her, but we don't exactly know what she looks like or her doings on said location" April answered. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Of course.

"Right" Quinn crossed her arms. She couldn't believe this. A girl in some other world could save them, it was a very hard concept to grasp for the Captain. Why couldn't she just do it? Why was it so important for it to be a stranger, or a Queen´s long lost daughter? She probably didn't even know anything about fighting or war for the matter of fact. Probably a brat.

"Quinn, are you listening?" Quinn looked up at the three blond women.

"Sorry, I wasn't" She answered earnestly. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"We know her name is Rachel Berry; she goes to the towns school and she´s 18. The town´s name is Lima in something they call Ohio. That´s all we know" April repeated.

"How do we get her here then?" Quinn asked.

"That´s where you come in, Captain" Holly said with a smile. Quinn frowned.

"Me, Why? If I must ask, your highness"

"This is an important task, Quinn"

"What is this task?"

"You will enter her world, find her an bring her back here" Quinn was quiet as she tried to understand what the Queen had just told her.

"But why me? I need to stay here and make sure we´re not being attacked. I´m your Captain, Your Majesty. Why not send another? Like Brittany?" Brittany just smiled at her.

"With your skills and bravery, you´ll be perfect for this, Captain. You will do this quickly and without a fail. I trust you the most to complete this" The Queen answered her. Quinn looked around the room and caught Brittany´s eyes. She encouraged her in her own way to do it. Quinn sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Alright, I´ll do it. When will I leave to this so-called Lima?"


	2. Arriving in Lima, Ohio

**Sorry about the wait. I have an exam in pharmacology I have to prepare, so it took all of my time. Hope you like it either way :)**

It was a cold and rainy night when Quinn landed in Ohio. It wasn't gracefully, it was like more, flat on her ass and her sack next to her. She growled as she felt the rain hit her hard in her face.

"God dammit" Quinn muttered as she stood up and tried to see where she was. It seemed like a park as the grass was trimmed and flowers scattered around. Quinn picked up her sack and walked her way through the park until she hit what seemed like a road. There were streetlights following the road. The houses were very different than home and it all seemed so confusing to the blonde. How the lights could still be on in the rain, baffled Quinn, but right now she needed to find somewhere to stay. She walked through the rain, feeling her hair sticking to her face and her clothes soaked until she found something that looked like a shop. It had big lights on the frontside of the building and it blinded Quinn for a short while before she walked towards the door. She stopped abruptly as the door opened on its own. She looked around but found no one who could have opened it for her. She took step back and watched how the door closed again. Quinn removed the sticky hair from her face and bit her lip before she tentatively took a step forward which made the door open again. She looked around the door as she stepped inside the bright shop. Quinn´s eyes widened as she saw how big it was and how many things there was scattered around.

"Can I help you?" A nasal voice said from her side. Quinn looked towards her and saw a younger black-haired woman standing behind a desk with raised eyebrows. Quinn stepped closer and noticed how the woman looked her up and down. The woman had some tight black pants on and an even tighter shirt on, along with a tag pinned to her shirt. ´Susan´ it said.

"Uhm yes, please. Could you tell mere where the inn is located?" Quinn asked her. She could feel the water drip from her clothes onto the floor, which made Susan glare at her.

"The inn? Do you mean the motel? That's the only one have around here"

"Okay, where´s this motel then?" She asked her.

"On Roschman Ave" Quinn just stared at her. Susan sighed and described the way to her. Quinn left the shop shortly after and almost bumped into a tall man who looked at her with a smirk before he laughed. Quinn walked hastily away and followed the description. She needed shelter and she needed it now. She was cold, tired and soaked to the bone. She looked up at the sky, it didn't seem like it would stop soon, and Quinn briefly wished her back home in her warm hut. It took a while before she made it as she had turned the wrong way once. A sign above the door, told her where the reception was. She stepped into the reception and looked around before she saw a man looking into a little black box. Quinn stopped at the desk when she spotted a small bell. She pushed it and it let out a loud sound which made the man jump. He stared at her before he stood up grumbling to himself.

"Can I help you?" He snarled. Quinn was surprised by the hostility she had encountered so far in this world.

"I need a room" She answered him. He turned around and took a key from a small locker.

"Room 276. It costs 25$ each night. No room services. How are you going to pay? "Quinn blinked. 25$? That sounds ed expensive, but she remembered that everything was different here. She took out the small card, April had given her, from her pouch and gave it to him. She looked at him as he took her card and did his thing. He looked filthy and he smelled too, not that it was any different than her own world. Apparently, men were the same all over. He handed the card back to her and she noticed his dirty hands. "We charge for each night at 12 am, so if you want to check out, be here before noon. Here´s your key, have a good night" He said, handed her they key and sat down in front of the small black box again. Quinn leaned over and saw small pictures appearing on the screen. "Need something else?" The man growled. Quinn shook her head and turned around with a small growl and walked towards the room. She quickly found it and locked herself inside. The room was cold and dark. It was very unpersonal, but what to expect. Everything was so new to her, so much that she didn't know what to think. So many new impressions and she knew it wasn't everything she had seen so far. She unceremoniously dropped her sack on the floor as she looked around the strange room. A matching black box, like the one with the man before, was sitting on a dresser and the bed was huge. There wasn't much light in the room except from the outside streetlamp. Quinn looked around for a fireplace but found none. Weird people, how did they get light or warmth? She shook her head and decided she would figure that out in the morning. She sat down on the bed and was pleasantly surprised by its softness. As she sat there, the journey to this world hit her. The world was so foreign to her, but Quinn wasn't afraid. She had been told what to do. April had given her some books about what to expect, where she had them from, she wouldn't tell, and Quinn had studied them and then decided to bring them along, so she could read them as many times as she wanted to. Quinn noticed a door to her right and stood up to inspect it. She opened it and was surprised to see a silhouette of herself staring back at her. She chuckled to herself. A mirror of course. As she stepped inside the room, she almost tripped on something and reached out for the doorframe and the room lightened up which made Quinn jump.

"What the…" She mumbled and turned to see what had caused this and found her hand on a switch. She pushed it down and the light disappeared. She turned it on again and Quinn was impressed yet cautious about what made this happen. There was what seemed to be a toilet to her right as there was water on the bottom in it. A button was on the top of it and she pushed it, which made the toilet flush. Quinn pushed it again to see it again, and decided that the person who had invented this, was a genius. A sink was next to it with small taps. She knew about this, so she turned them, and very clean water came out. She smiled at the thought of not getting outside to get water. She turned it off and looked at the tub. This she also recognized but this time there was a tap connected to a long hose with a head thingy on. She turned it on and cold water poured out on her. She jumped back and watched how the water ran down. She touched the water and it was now nice and warm. It was like a bath but quicker she thought. She used the opportunity to dress down and step into the shower and let the warm water run down her cold body. It felt nice and Quinn could easily get used to this. A little bottle stood on the side of the tub. Quinn picked it up and opened it. It smelled like soap, a nice one. She used it and cleansed her body and hair again. Quinn turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. She looked around for a towel and found them hanging on a metal bar. It felt soft, not the rough one she had at home. Quinn dried her body before walking back into the other room. She sat down and picked up her wet sack. Everything was soaked and nothing she could wear. She tightened the towel around her and placed clothes different places to dry. Quinn was tried when she was finished and dropped down on the bed again. She climbed under the blankets. Tomorrow she would get some new clothes and find this Rachel. How hard could it be?

Quinn woke up a few hours later all groggy and confused about her whereabouts. She sat up as she slowly remembered that she was in Lima. She stood up and walked out to the toilet and did her business before returning. She looked at her clothes with her hands on her hips and sighed. It was still wet and now all clammy, but she had to wear something. She picked out the least wet and put it on along with her soggy boots. Quinn pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stepped out into the daylight. It was still clouded but at least it had stopped raining. Quinn could feel the chilly wind seeping through her clothes and walked a little faster towards the reception, this time finding an older woman.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" The woman said with a bright and happy smile. Quinn smiled back to her, happy to see that not all was like those last night.

"I need to find somewhere that sell clothes. Mine got all wet last night"

"Oh yes, it was a nasty weather. Why were you outside, dear?"

"I-I was…" Quinn didn't know how to explain it. The woman just smiled at her.

"Never mind, dear. You had your reasons. Now, a store that sell clothes you said?" Quinn nodded. The old woman took a step back and pulled out a drawer underneath the desk. She pulled out a map and placed it on the desk. "Yes, I know you, modern young ones all have your smartphones and stuff, but I love an old map" She chuckled. Quinn just smiled awkwardly as she didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. "Here we are" She said and pointed on a spot on the map. Quinn looked down at her crocked finger to find the spot. "If you follow this road, and take a turn here to the right, you´ll find a few stores that sells all kind of clothes and a supermarket. I don't your style, but there should be something" She said with a smile.

"Thank you- "

"Mariann" The woman answered with a hoarse chuckled.

"Thank you, Mariann" Quinn said and smiled to her.

"If you need anything, just ask"

"I will" Quinn replied and gave her another smile before walking outside. Quinn followed the directions, getting a few looks on the way for her attire. She easily found the stores and took the first on her left. An hour later and Quinn had her hands full of bags with all kind of clothes. Clothes they called jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, shirts, shoes, underwear and a jacket. Quinn had been so confused by it all, but the young girl behind the desk had been kind, probably because she had money. The blonde was quick to find her way back to the motel and dropped the bags on the bed, before she sat down next to them. She found the small bag she had on the bedtable and pulled out a piece of bread she had brought with her. She still had a lot to do and priority was to get clean clothes on. Quinn changed her clothes into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shoes. The clothes were comfortable to wear, much nicer than what she usually wears. She let her hair fall and put on her jacket and walked down to the reception again.

"You look nice, dear" Mariann said as soon as she stepped inside. She was sitting behind the desk, knitting something, Quinn couldn't quite decide.

"Thank you" Quinn said "I have a question for you"

"Ask away, dear" Mariann said and smiled to her.

"There should be a high school nearby"

"Yes, McKinley High School"

"Yes, I need to know the directions and how to be a student there" This was Quinn´s own plan. The Queen hadn't been too excited about that part, but Quinn had convinced her that she couldn't just randomly walk around the town, until she found Rachel. This was the best solution when they knew she was a student there. Mariann put her knitting down and frowned at her.

"How to become a student there? Don't you have parents to enrol you?" Quinn bit her lip.

"Er- "She could tell a lie or a tell half a lie. She decided for the half lie. "I don't have any parents, or I do, but they passed away" She had a father back in her own world, but she never talked to the bastard. Mariann looked sadly at her as she had her hands in front of her mouth.

"Oh, I´m so sorry, dear" She said.

"Don't be. Things happen for a reason" Quinn spoke maturely. "I need to get into that school, do I need parents to do that?"

"Technically, yes" Mariann looked at her thoughtfully.

"I really want to get to school. I had to move away from where I lived before, because of the death of my parents and I don't have any family. I just need to get an education, so I can support myself" Quinn spoke in a begging tone.

"Oh, my dear girl" Mariann said. "I can help you" Quinn immediately smiled at her. "I could make a phone call to the principal and enrol you. I could be your fake aunt" Mariann said with a hoarse chuckle. Quinn had lied to this sweet woman, and it was a bit too easy, but what could se do? She had a mission to do, so she smiled to her.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you properly"

"No one has ever become poor by giving, as you say, but you could come down here and be with me sometimes, it gets awfully quiet to sit here, and maybe you could visit this old lady"

"Of course!" Quinn promised. She knew it was a notch in her plans, but she like this woman.

"Alrighty then" Mariann said and took out a big book from underneath the desk. She opened it and skimmed through it until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is" She picked up a black thing and pushed some buttons and then she looked at Quinn. "How old are you and what is your surname, dear?"

"18 and Fabray" Quinn answered quickly. A few years here and there, she thought. Quinn listened as Mariann talked into the black thing. It must be like a telegram, just directly to the people. She was fascinated by it all.

"You start tomorrow morning at 8am. You just must show up at the principal´s office to get your schedule and books"

"Thank you again so much, Mariann" The older woman smiled at her.

"You´re welcome. Now, go out and enjoy the sun while it´s here" Mariann said with a smile. Quinn haven't even noticed the weather change and turned around to see the sun shining through the windows. Quinn nodded and walked outside with a bright smile. She was happy that her plan had worked. Now, the next stop was McKinley High and hopefully finding the lost princess.

**Well, i know there´s no Rachel, but she will be there. I thought it was important that you read about Quinn´s arrival in Lima, so i hope it wasnt too boring. I hope that i can update soon, if not.. just be patient. I will update :D **


	3. High School

**Hi! I really hope you like the story so far. Sorry, if there´s any spelling mistakes. Read it many times, but things can slip through even then. Enjoy! **

In the small city of Lima, Ohio, an alarm was blaring in the quiet bedroom of one small brunette. Rachel sat up slowly as she yawned. Quite contrary to people's beliefs, she wasn't the type to jump out of her warm bed every morning. She used to be, but over the past year she had changed. She stepped out onto the cold floor and walked slowly into the bathroom. Rachel stretched her body as she caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed the small bags she had under her eyes. She sighed as she stripped down before walking into the shower. The past four nights she had been sleeping poorly. Dreams about armour clad men and a frightening man in black had kept her awake most of the nights. As she felt the warm water run down her body, she tried to shake off her latest dream. It had felt so real, so real that she could almost feel how the sword had pierced her shoulder and how a woman's voice had been screaming her name. Rachel shuddered at the thought and stepped out of the shower. As she dried her body, she ran the towel over the spot on her shoulder and stopped for a second. Rachel shook her head, it was just a dream, get yourself together. Thirty minutes later and Rachel was ready to go to school. Her senior year and fortunately her last year in this town. She couldn't wait to live in New York and live her dream out.

"Good morning, dad" She said as she stepped into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

"Good mornings, sweetheart" Hiram said as she kissed his cheek.

"Are daddy already gone?" Hiram nodded behind his paper as he swallowed a piece of toasted bread.

"Yes, he had an early meeting, but he´ll be home by three, so what do you say to dinner and a movie with your old folks?" Rachel smiled as she picked out an apple.

"That would be lovely, dad" She replied and received a smile from her dad. She heard a car honk from outside and picked up her bag. "That would be Finn. See you later"

"Have a nice day" Hiram yelled after her before she closed the front door after her. She skipped the small distance to his car and jumped inside.

"Hey babe" Finn said when she was seated next to him.

"Hi, Finn" Rachel said and kissed him quickly. "Ready for a new day? I heard Mr. Schue have a new assignment for us. I hope it´s something from Broadway, don't you?" She looked over at Finn, who was drumming on the steering wheel. They had only been driving for five minutes and he already zoned out. He hadn't heard a word of what she had been saying. "Finn, you´re not listening" She looked at him again. "Finn"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

"Nothing" She answered. They had been dating for nearly a year and if she should be true to herself, it wasn't what she thought it would be like. Finn was sweet and a good guy but was it enough? She didn't know yet. Finn parked his car and stepped out. Rachel followed him and they walked into the school holding hands like they always did.

"I´ll go find Sam. See you later, babe" Finn said and kissed her cheek before going into the gym. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued walking to her locker to get her books. As she opened her locker, she felt something off, she had this weird tingling in her body and like she was being watched. Rachel looked over her shoulder and found no one beside the usual students by their lockers. She shook her head and thought it must be the dreams that still haunted her. As she walked away from her locker, the feeling didn't go away and it was unsettling for her. Rachel entered the classroom and found her place. She wasn't the first to arrive, a few others sat on the tables in the back, talking about what their plans were for the upcoming weekend. She rolled her eyes at them as she sat down. She couldn't understand the entertaining in being dead drunk at every opportunity.

"Hey, hobbit" Rachel looked up at the voice.

"Santana" She smiled and continued to find her notebook for the class. Santana dropped down next to her with a loud sigh. "How was cheerleading practice?" Rachel asked amused knowing the answer. The Latina groaned as she rested her head on her arms.

"Fucking hard, tiring as usual" Rachel chuckled.

"I´m sorry" Even though they seemed to be a weird match, Santana Lopez and Rachel had been best friends since kindergarten, along side with Kurt Hummel.

"Have you heard?" Kurt asked excited when he joined them.

"How can we possible have heard anything, when we´re sitting right here and one of us has been at practice since shit this morning?!" Santana mumbled from her hiding. Kurt`s smile fell as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don´t listen to her. She´s just- "

"Santana, I know" Kurt and Rachel shared a chuckle which turned into a laugh when Santana showed them the finger.

"Now, what haven't we heard?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah" He said as he had forgotten what they had been talking about. "There´s – "

"Mr. Hummel keep it quiet to after class" Mrs. Pritchett interrupted.

"Sorry" Kurt said and focused on the teacher. Ninety minutes later and the bell rang

"Finally!" Santana yelled. "See ya later, losers"

"Don't you –"

"I don't give a fuck" Santana said and hurried out of the classroom. Rachel and Kurt packed up their things and followed her the same way out.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked her friend.

"There´s a new –"

"Hey babe" Finn said from behind them. Kurt groaned.

"Oh my god, seriously? Am I ever going to tell you?" Rachel smiled at him and Finn just looked weirdly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" Kurt said and took a step away from the couple.

"What´s with him?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, he´s just Kurt" Rachel said and tiptoed to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Finn said with a smile.

"Oh, what about?"

"I know we have planned a date tomorrow night, but Sam asked me if I wanted to play this new game with him, so I wanted to know if we could wait to another night?" Rachel raised her eyebrows; she couldn't believe what he had just asked of her. He put a videogame over her. It´s the third time he had cancelled on her the past two weeks. She noticed how Kurt rolled his eyes over his stepbrother and his stupidity.

"I-I…" She looked down before looking back up at him with a forced smile plastered on her face. "It´s fine, Finn. We´ll have our date another day" Finn´s smile widened.

"Great! See you, Rach" He dipped down and kissed her quickly before walking away happy. Rachel looked after him as he met with Sam and they high-fived before continuing their walk down the hall.

"He´s an idiot, honey" Kurt said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"No, he should spend some time with his friends. I´m not expecting him to spend all of his free time with me, I´m not clingy" Rachel defended.

"I know you´re not, Rach. But you two haven't been on any dates or spend time together for three weeks now. He expects you to be understanding as he uses all his time on football and games. That´s not right. He´s my brother, but that don't mean I should accept his behaviour towards my best friend"

"It doesn't matter, Kurt. Leave it alone" Rachel whispered and walked towards her locker. Kurt sighed and followed her.

"If you say so"

"I do. Now, tell me what – "Rachel didn't manage to say anything else as when she turned the corner and let out a small shriek as she collided with something or rather someone and that someone had extremely good reflexes. The someone caught Rachel before she landed on the floor. Rachel, who had closed her eyes at the impact, opened her eyes and looked into amazingly hazel coloured eyes. Now that she thought of it, the arms around her felt strong and comfortable. She blinked a couple of times and got a proper look at her saviour and saw her lips moving.

"- okay?" That was the only thing Rachel heard before she focused on the real world again.

"I´m sorry, what?" Rachel asked. The girl just smiled as she made sure Rachel was standing properly on her feet. Rachel couldn't help the blush creeping up on her face.

"I asked you if you were okay?"

"Perfect. I mean, yes, I am. Thank you for not making me fall" Rachel said as she fixed her clothing. She looked at the girl in front of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her long blonde hair was resting on her shoulders in waves, her distinguished cheekbones and those soft looking lips. Rachel haven't seen her here before.

"I´m Quinn. Quinn Fabray" The blonde said and reached out a hand for Rachel to shake. Rachel grabbed it immediately.

"Rachel Berry" Rachel replied and shook her hand. She noticed as Quinn´s eyebrow raised as she told her name but didn't decided to not say anything.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel Berry" Quinn said and smiled. They stared at each other for a second before a cough interrupted them. Rachel jumped a little and looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"Oh, this is Kurt" Said boy stepped forward with smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt" Quinn said.

"You too, Quinn. I hope you´re finding everything. I know it´s hard to start at new place" He said. Quinn nodded.

"It is, but fortunately Tina here has showed me around and told me where my next class is. So, except for a girl who yelled something in Hispanic to me, everything has been great so far" Quinn chuckled. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other.

"Santana" They said in unison. Quinn smiled at them.

"Sounds like you know her"

"Yes, well Santana is something" Rachel started.

"She bit of a bitch"

"Kurt!" He shrugged.

"She is, and she knows it" Kurt leaned over a bit and smiled at Quinn´s companion. "Hi, Tina" Tina just smiled and waved to him just as the bell rang.

"Oh, what are you having now?" Rachel asked Quinn. She wanted to spend some time with this blonde girl. Quinn looked at her schedule.

"English it seems" Rachel´s smile faltered a bit before she picked it up again.

"We´re in separate classes then, but I guess we´ll see each other?" She asked and hoped she didn't come on to hard, but there was something about Quinn that she liked.

"Of course. We could meet here?" Rachel nodded energetically and Quinn let out a small chuckle before she followed Tina towards her classroom. Rachel stood looking after her before a hand in front of her eyes made her stop.

"Hello? Rach, we´re missing class" Her eyes widened before she grabbed Kurt´s arm and ran towards their classroom.

When Quinn had stepped inside McKinley High, she wasn't impressed. She hadn't spent much time in school back home, but she knew it was way different here. She could feel a different atmosphere, like these kids felt like they were very important. Especially some of them she had passed on her way to the principal's office. They wore very short red dresses, too short for Quinn´s liking. It just seemed so tasteless. A few boys wore red jackets with the school names on it and others just tried to mingle through the masses. Quinn thought it would be easy to find this girl but hadn't had in mind that many other kids also would attend this school. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. A boy had been kind to tell her where the office was, so Quinn found her way and soon after, she had her schedule, a code to her locker and a note about getting her books in the library. A short guide to her locker and she easily found it. Now, she was officially a student at McKinley High, Quinn who never found school interesting and always wanted to be a knight, was now a student by her own will. She chuckled at the fact as she opened her locker. As she looked inside, she noticed a small brunette walking down the hall with her pink bag. She scrunched up her nose at the bag but was also intrigued by her. The girl walked with her head high and a smile on her face. Quinn frowned as she looked somewhat familiar, but the blonde couldn't quite place it. She studied the smaller girl a bit before the brunette turned her head towards her direction. Fortunately, Quinn was quick to move out of sight before the girl saw her. She didn't want to be known as a creep, before she even had her first class. She watched as the girl shook her head and walked in the other direction with some books in her hand. Quinn rolled her eyes at herself before looking at her schedule. Spanish it seemed, so Quinn walked towards the classroom, with a little help from another student. Soon after, she was standing at the door. She took a deep breath before going inside. It was ridicules, the blonde knight could easily kill ten men in battle but facing a group of teenagers? That was frightening.

"Hey, you must be Quinn. I heard you were coming" A man said from behind the desk. He smiled to her as he stood and walked towards her.

"Correctly" Quinn replied and smiled to him. She quickly scanned the room and saw several faces staring at her.

"Welcome to McKinley High. I´m Mr. Schuester and I teach Spanish and Glee club. You´re going to like it here, I just know it" he said to her and then turned to his class. "People, this is Quinn. She just started today, so I hope you´re going to give her proper welcome".

"Hello" Quinn said to them. A wolf whistle sounded, and she rolled her eyes. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands once in excitement.

"Please take a seat, Quinn" Quinn nodded and sat down next to an Asian girl.

"Hi! I´m Tina" said girl gave her little smile and waved awkwardly to her. Quinn chuckled and smiled back.

"Hi" She replied and looked up at the teacher. He was talking enthusiastically about something not related to Spanish, so Quinn took the opportunity to look around the class. A boy with blonde hair kept looking at her along with a tall boy next to him. They whispered to each other, as Quinn looked at them. The both tried to send what they decided was a charming smile, Quinn just thought they looked constipated. She rolled her eyes and looked back the teacher.

"Do you want to share my book?" Tina whispered next to her. Quinn looked at her.

"Yes, please" Quinn replied with small smile. Tina slid the book closer to her and Quinn looked down at it. She wasn't here to learn, but if she could get something out of it, it wouldn't hurt. She had learned some Spanish back home, from a woman she´d known but it wasn't much. A while later the bell rang, and Quinn quickly stood up and left the classroom. In her haste down the hallway, she bumped into another girl.

"Watch where you´re going bitch" The girl said and growled. Quinn just looked at her with a raised brow and an unimpressed stare. The girl glared at her before walking away muttering some in Spanish. Quinn shook her head and moved on. She had to find this Rachel. Apparently, they didn't know what she looked like exactly, but only showed paintings of her mother and father. It was frustrating to the blonde.

"Hey!" She heard from behind her. She sighed and turned around only to find Tina. The girl panted at bit as she stopped in front of her. "Do you need any help to find your way around here?"

"I could use some help" Quinn admitted. Tina smiled brightly at her.

"Great! So, what´s on your schedule?" Quinn pulled out the paper and they looked at it. "Oh, we´re sharing the same class. Come on, the classroom is this way" Tina said and walked further down the hallway. They turned a corner and Quinn collided with a small girl. Many years of training had given her good reflexes, so she grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"I´m so sorry" Quinn said and quickly noticed that it was the brunette from before. "Are you okay?" She asked, but the girl just stared at her.

"I´m sorry, what?" The brunette asked. Quinn just smiled as she made sure she was standing on her feet. She gave her a quick once over, before answering.

"I asked you if were okay?" Quinn watched how the girl cleared her throat and tried to hide the blush. Quinn guessed she was a bit embarrassed about it all. As the girl answered, Quinn looked at her. She was a bit smaller than the blonde herself, long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a very short skirt and a black shirt along with it. Quinn reached her hand out for the girl to shake.

"I´m Quinn. Quinn Fabray" The girl took it and they shook hands. Quinn noticed that she had very soft hands, but she wasn't prepared for the next words that left the girl´s mouth.

"Rachel Berry" Quinn´s brows raised a little. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. Now, that she could get a proper look at the girl, she could see similarities with Queen Shelby.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel Berry" Finding Rachel on the first day here? Quinn was extremely lucky. Now, she must get her back to Everdale. She had already noticed the boy standing next to Rachel. He looked a bit flamboyant, but who was Quinn to judge. She heard him cough and shifted her eyes to him.

"Oh, this is Kurt" Rachel said, and Quinn noticed him stepping closer to her. Tina was still standing next to her with a small smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt" He asked her a question and Quinn replied in kindness and told them about the girl from earlier. It was clear to see that they already knew her. Even Tina beside her nodded along as they called her a bitch. What a way to talk about your friend, Quinn thought. It was then, Kurt addressed Tina and Quinn smiled when she heard the bell ring.

"Oh, what are you having now?" She asked the blonde. Quinn didn't have a clue, so she looked down at her paper and frowned. English. That sounded boring. She said it loud to the girl in front of her and saw how her smile faltered. They decided to meet each other after classes and Quinn followed Tina away to the classroom. She looked behind her and saw how Kurt said something which made Rachel´s eyes widened and run off the in other direction. Quinn chuckled.

"So, that was Rachel and Kurt. Sweet people but can be a mouthful from time to time" Tina said with a smile. Quinn looked at her with a frown.

"How come?"

"Oh, you´ll see" Tina grinned as they entered the classroom. Quinn frowned and sat down next to her. Quinn just looked at her and then up at their teacher. Later that day, Quinn didn't get the opportunity to meet up with Rachel again so Quinn ran out of the library with her books and out on the parking lot with a hope about finding the girl since everybody has gone.

"Oh, dammit" Quinn swore as she couldn't find Rachel. She was probably already home. She wasn't expecting Rachel to just follow her back to Everdale, but she had to get a feeling about the girl and what to do. Quinn sighed and decided to go back to find something to eat and then get back to the motel. Mariann had shown her directions to a supermarket and then to something called Breadstix and McDonalds. Quinn decided that the supermarket must be good enough for her. Later that day, Quinn was sitting in her room, eating a sandwich, a good sandwich. So far, she liked the food here, there was more flavours to the food. She had wanted to talk to Mariann, but the woman had gone home, before she had returned to the motel and the angry man was back behind the desk. He had scowled at her, and Quinn didn't even know why, so she had retreated to her room and was now sitting there looking at the pictures appearing inside the black box. She had accidently pushed on the remote and screaming women had come up on the screen. That was how Quinn spend her night. Thinking about a plan do get Rachel be her friend and then how to get her to Everdale.


	4. Learning

**So sorry about the long wait for an update. Have had og still have a lot on my mind lately. Projects coming up, working, working on becoming an mentor family for a kid and the story goes on. This is a very long chapter, because i can´t say when I´m going to update again. I will finish this, don´t worry :) Hope you enjoy it and sorry if there´s any mistakes. I have proof read it three times, but you know how things can slip either way :D **

Rachel was sitting in glee club the same day as Quinn has arrived in the school. She hated that she hadn't had the opportunity to meet up with Quinn as promised. She stared at the door in her own thoughts when she heard Finn and Sam talking about the same blonde she was thinking about.

"Dude, you should just talk to her. I bet she would jump at any chance to get seen with a popular guy like you" Finn said with a grin. Sam nodded. "Yeah" Rachel looked behind her at her boyfriend and his friend. Mr. Schuester weren't there yet, she sighed. When was he ever on time? She glanced at the clock and listened to the others talking. Kurt was in a conversation with Mercedes and Santana was sitting with her arms crossed, just staring into the air. She didn't look happy, she hasn't for a few days and Rachel wanted to ask her about it, she just knew that Santana was a very closed off person. She was about to say something to her when she heard Finn talk. "She´s so fucking hot, like seriously, I wouldn't mind to- "her head whipped around to say something, but it wasn't her who interrupted them.

"You wouldn't mind what?! Wouldn't mind to fucking shut your dumb mouth and focus on your girlfriend who's sitting right in this room?!" An angry Latino asked from beside her. Santana was standing on her feet, looking furiously at the tall boy.

"I didn't-"Finn covered.

"Yes, you fucking did doughboy. Talking about some other chick, while your girlfriend is sitting right in front of you. Are you freaking stupid?" Finn stood up, pushing his chair away in the process.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Santana marched towards him.

"Sit the fuck down, Frankenteen!" Finn towered over her, but Santana wasn't afraid of him. "You don't get to talk about other girls in front of Rachel! She´s your god damn girlfriend, even though she deserves so much better than your sorry ass, you´re still what she wants. So, shut the fuck up!"

"Are you just letting her talk to me like that?" Finn asked angrily to Rachel who had been standing behind Santana the whole time. Santana turned around to look at her, already knowing that Rachel would probably defend Finn.

"Finn, I –"She started just as Mr. Schuester stepped into the choir room.

"Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I got some things to do" He said and put down his bag behind the piano. He clapped his hands together and looked towards his students. He frowned when he felt the tension. "What´s the matter?"

"Nothing" Santana scowled at Finn before she sat down next to Rachel, who dutifully had sat down when the teacher came. Finn growled at her while also sitting down next to Sam.

"Okay, well. Here´s your assignment for the week" Schue smiled and turned around to find some sheets in his bag.

"I´m sorry" Santana whispered to Rachel. "He´s just such an ass".

"It´s alright. You´re right, you know" Rachel fiddled with her hands. "He always does this" Santana looked surprised at her, not expecting that from the small brunette. She was about to say something, when she got a piece of paper pushed into her hands and she knew that she couldn't get Rachel to talk to her when they had something to sing.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn shouted when glee club ended. Rachel was walking with Santana and Kurt when she felt Finns hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did" Rachel answered. Finn frowned at her.

"Why didn't you stop?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you" Rachel said and walked away with a smirking Santana and Kurt.

"Rachel!" He yelled but didn't follow her. The three of them walked out to Santana´s car. Rachels face dropped as she realized Finn was her lift. Kurt had parked right next to Santana so the three of them walked together.

"He´s a jerk. I don't even know how to begin to apologize" Kurt said with a sour expression.

"You don't. It´s not your fault at all" Rachel said, and Kurt nodded. "Can I get a lift? Finn drove me this morning and I don't want to talk to him now" Rachel asked hoping one of them wouldn't mind. The Latina had been quiet but answered.

"I can drive you" Santana said and jumped into her car. Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and followed her.

"Thank you, San" Santana just nodded as she started the car. She drove out from the parking lot and towards Rachels house. It was a detour, but she didn't mind. "I´m sorry I didn't say anything"

"Don't think about it" Santana sighed. "He´s a real jerk. I don't get why you´re still with him. He has been treating you like shit" Rachel chuckled dryly.

"You and Kurt" She muttered.

"Yeah, I know he thinks it too"

"Have you been talking about me?" Rachel asked with small smile.

"Of course, we have. You´re our friend. We just want to take care of you" Rachel looked at the Latina, who was keeping her eyes on the road. She studied her friend. The girl was looking tired and sad.

"Why can´t you let me do the same for you?" Rachel asked after a few minutes. Santana didn't answer but Rachel noticed that she gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter than before. "I notice things you know. You have not been yourself recently and as your best friend, I´m very concerned. What´s wrong?" She watched as Santana bit her lip. Unfortunately, they were a Rachel´s house. "Do you want to come in and talk?" Rachel tried, but Santana shook her head.

"No" Rachels smile fell and Santana noticed. "Rach, I can´t talk about it right now, but I will tell you. I´ll come to you when I´m ready, alright?" The smaller girl looked at her and saw the sincerity in her words.

"Alright" Rachel said and removed her seatbelt. A hand on her arm stopped her from getting out if the vehicle.

"Thank you" Santana smiled to her and Rachel returned an even brighter smile to her before stepping out. She watched as Santana disappeared down the street. She sighed and went inside. Nobody was home yet, but she expected her fathers to be at any minute. Rachel walked straight up to her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She decided to do some homework before her movie night with her parents.

"A new girl started in school today" Rachel said and took a bite of her vegan lasagne. "Her name is Quinn Fabray and she´s in the same year as me"

"That sounds exciting, honey. How come she´s starting so late into the school year?" Hiram asked. Rachel shrugged and swallowed her food.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, I didn't get the opportunity to talk further with her. She caught me before I was falling to the ground and- "

"Why were you falling?" Leroy asked worriedly.

"We bumped into each other and she was like a wall, so I almost fell to the ground, don't worry, daddy" Rachel said with a smile. "She seems really sweet, so I hope to get a chance to talk to her tomorrow" She told them excitedly.

"So, you had a good day at school then?" Hiram asked as he took seconds. Leroy pushed his plate away from him and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. Rachel thought quickly about telling them the truth, that partly it had been a great day and partly not.

"It was good" Rachel said with a smile. Leroy shared a look with his husband but decided not to ask further into it if Rachel didn't want to tell. At least not right now.

"How about watching a favourite of yours?" Hiram asked. Rachel´s eyes brightened, and he chuckled. "I take that as a yes. Let´s clean this up and then it´s movie time!" He added. Rachel nodded and stood up, she took the plates into the kitchen and soon the table was cleared, and they were ready for the movie. Rachel had changed her clothes into some yoga pants and a tank top and was sitting on the couch getting all comfy. Her fathers were sitting on their own couch getting comfy as well as the title ran over the screen. Rachel loved Funny girl and couldn't get enough of it. Half an hour into the movie, the doorbell rang. "Are we expecting anyone?" Hiram asked as he stood up. He opened the door and found Finn outside. He found the boy kind, but he had a difficult time liking the boy. "Hello Finn, what can I do for you?" The tall boy gave the man a nervous smile before he scratched his neck.

"Hi, Mr. Berry. I wanted to talk to Rachel. Is she home?" Hiram nodded.

"Rachel! Finn is here" Hiram yelled and waited until the short brunette was by the door.

"Hello Finn" Hiram smiled to his daughter and walked back into the living room. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Rachel nodded and let him in. "In your room?" They walked up the stairs and closed the door. She knew her fathers trusted her. Just as she closed the door, Finn was at it.

"What happened today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" He stared at her.

"You know what I mean!" He hissed at her. Rachel took a step back. She hated when he gets like this. "It's your duty as my girlfriend to defend me! Not going against me! How could you do that? You are supposed to be supportive of me. You just let Satan have a fit at me!" Rachel took a step forward again and pointed angrily at him.

"Don't call her that and I am, but you´re always with your friends or fawning over other girls. You did that today! You were talking about Quinn, in an inappropriate way! I was right there!" Finn crossed his arms as he huffed loudly.

"Don't be a jealous" Rachels eyes widened as she started up at him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Yeah, your acting like an idiot right now. You should give me room to be with my friends and do what I want to"

"We´re never-"Rachel tried but Finn interrupted her.

"Jesus, I have a social life with my friends and your acting like a really jealous girlfriend" He said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry that you can't see that"

"You're not making sense, Finn" Finn rolled his eyes at her answer.

"You're not either" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Just be more supportive of me, alright? I'm your boyfriend, not Santana" He said and stared pointedly at her.

"She's my friend"

"Maybe you should get new friends. Kurt's alright, but Santana? Not cool" He looked at his watch. "I need to go home" He said and walked towards the door.

"But Finn, were not done here" Rachel stepped in front of him with a hand on his chest.

"Yes, we are. I'll see you tomorrow" He kissed her lips like he hadn't done anything wrong and left her room. Rachel was speechless. Didn't even know what had happened. It was so surrealistic that she didn't know what to do about it. She walked down the stairs to her fathers, who was watching some quiz show.

"Did Finn leave?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight" She kissed her fathers on their cheek and walked back upstairs. As she lay there in bed, she was still so confused. She had always been supportive of him, always listened to his dream and always giving him room to see his friends. She couldn't understand him. As she closed her eyes, she decided to talk to him tomorrow about it all when she got the chance.

The next morning, Rachel was standing by her locker. She had driven herself this morning, even though she had seen Finns car approaching her house. She was mad at him and didn't want to look at him so early. As she was staring deeply into her locker, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and immediately turned around, just to find Quinn Fabray. "Quinn! I didn't hear you coming" Quinn just smiled at her.

"That I noticed. You seemed to be deeply into your own little world" Quinn said with a tiny grin. The blonde was standing with her books in her arms and with a smile on her lips. Quinn had been her early, not because she liked being here, but because she wanted to find Rachel and get a chance to get closer to her. If she didn't, she might never complete her mission. Rachel looked at the blonde. She looked pretty, today in her loose jeans and a grey cardigan with a black top underneath.

"Yes, I tend to do that a lot lately" Rachel finally answered as she closed her locker. "How have you been? I didn't see you yesterday" Quinn shook her head.

"No, I had to get my books and then I couldn't find my classes, so that took away all my free time" Quinn chuckled. "When the last class was over, I couldn't find you, so I went home"

"I was probably at Glee club practice" Quinn frowned. She had never heard about that before. Not that she had heard about many of the things she had seen lately before.

"Glee club practice? What is that?" Rachel eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"You don't know?!" Quinn shook her head. "It´s a club where we sing, dance and compete sectional and national. We´re called New Direction. I thought Tina would have told you, she´s in it too" Rachel told the blonde.

"Oh, well. I lost her in the crowd, so I didn't get the chance to talk to her again. I know I´m having a class with her today" Quinn told her.

"Ah, yes. You should come with me"

"To Glee club?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! It´s fun and we could always use another member" Quinn bit her lip. This was not exactly what she had in mind when she thought about getting closer to the princess, but it was too great of an opportunity to pass on.

"Alright, I´ll come with you" Rachel let out a tiny shriek as she clapped her hands excitedly together. Quinn blinked a couple of times. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. Brittany would do the same reaction every time she got Quinn to participate in something, but it was a surprise none the less. Rachel noticed the look on the blonde's face and collected herself.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly "I easily get excited"

"I see that" Quinn chuckled as Rachel blushed. "When is this glee club then?"

"Today after class. We meet up almost every day" Quinn nodded and looked out on the other students. They were all talking amongst themselves besides two boys standing a bit further down the hall. They kept looking Rachel and Quinn´s way and she recognized them from yesterday. She sighed and looked back at Rachel. "What´s the matter?" The brunette asked.

"There are two boys who apparently can´t stop staring at me"

"Well you are quite attractive" Rachel said before she could stop herself. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she smirked at the blushing brunette. "I mean, you are beautiful. No- "

"No?"

"I mean, yes!" Rachel smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand as she felt the heat on her face.

"Relax, Rachel. I know what you mean" Quinn chuckled. Rachel huffed as she lightly slapped the blonde's arm.

"Jerk" Quinn just laughed, and Rachel joined her. She looked down the hall and noticed Finn and Sam staring their way. Their conversation from last night popping into Rachels mind again. Quinn followed her eyes and saw it was those boys she was staring at. "That's Sam, he´s the blonde one and the tall one is Finn, he´s my boyfriend" Quinn looked back at the girl. She had a boyfriend.

"Oh" Was all Quinn said. Apparently, Rachel didn't hear it, as she continued.

"They´re the stars on this school. Finn´s the quarterback on the football team and Sam´s one the swimming team" Quinn wanted to ask what a quarterback meant, but Finn pulled Sam with him towards them, so she didn't get the chance.

"Hey, Rachel" Finn said acting like nothing was wrong between them. Sam just smiled and then just stared at Quinn who was feeling a tad uncomfortable. "I´m Finn and this is Sam" He said to Quinn and gestured to the boy next to her.

"Hello" She said politely. There was an awkward silence and Quinn looked at Rachel. "I have to find my class, could you help me?" Rachel nodded, just wanting to get away from her idiot boyfriend. Sam looked frantically at Finn, who reached out towards Quinn. The blonde moved a bit, so he missed her.

"Hey, wait a minute" Finn said. "Sam would like to ask you out" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, and Rachel just couldn't believe this.

"And he couldn't ask this himself?" Sam opened his mouth, but Quinn beat him. "No is the answer" She added and gently grabbed Rachel´s hand and began to walk away from the boys. She knew it wasn't kind to do that, but she wasn't there to get dates and certainly not with that gender.

"But, wait!" She heard from behind her, but she kept going with the brunette. Rachel knew she would hear about it later but walking with Quinn made it all worth it.

"So, when and where is this glee club?" The blonde knight asked with a smile on her lips. Rachel smiled at her and answered her questions as they walked to class.

Rachel and Quinn had decided that Rachel would be waiting outside of Quinn´s last class so they could walk to glee club together. Quinn couldn't help but find this school interesting. She had already learned a lot and new things always interested her. Not that she liked sitting down a whole day, she was used to be physically active, but she had to keep up the appearance of a teen girl. She noticed the small brunette standing by the wall. "Hi Rachel" She said, and Rachel gave her a wide smile.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "I´m so excited! You´re going to meet the whole team!" Quinn wasn't nervous, she was kind of looking forward to seeing what all the fuss are about and told Rachel so. "I bet you´re going to love it" Rachel added as they walked into the choir room. "Hello, fellow glee clubbers!" She said with a cheerily. Quinn scanned the room quickly, something she always did. It was good to be prepared if something should happen. She noticed a few hellos from the people in front of her, but some of the kids seemed to have enough in themselves. She spotted than not even Finn was responding to her, too engaged in a conversation with Sam. Rachel didn't seemed fazed by these facts, like she was used to it. Quinn thought about what kind of things the girl had been through so far. "This is Quinn, she would like to join our club" That spiked their curiosity. "Let me introduce them, that's Mike and Matt" Quinn looked up at two boys who smiled and waved to her. "Tina you know and that's Mercedes" Quinn looked at a darker skinned girl, who sat with her arms crossed, looking sour. "Sugar" A happy girl smiled brightly as she waved almost manically while saying an overenthusiastically hello. Quinn chuckled and replied to her. "Kurt you also know, and this is Santana" Quinn locked eyes with a dark-haired Latina, she recognized the girl from yesterday. She was staring intensely at the blonde knight. "San" Rachel said shortly. Santana sighed and said a small hi. "Artie" A guy in a chair with wheels, which Quinn wasn't quite familiar with, but it seemed to move the boy around. Quinn assumed that he couldn't walk. "Lauren" A bigger girl in the back row was eating a snack and had an attitude that said she couldn't care less about anything. "And lastly, Finn and Sam" The boys waved to her and smiled widely. Quinn looked at them all, finding it an odd bunch, but they all seemed friendly. She glanced at the Finn and Sam, well some of them. Rachel guided her to a chair in the front row and purposely didn't sat down before Rachel had done so, she was a royalty after all, and Quinn was a knight. Rachel was briefly confused but just took it mannerism. Santana frowned as she studied the newcomer. Quinn had just sat down when Mr. Schuester came walking into the room.

"Hey, guys!" As usually he dropped his bag on the floor behind the piano, before looking at his students. His eyes stopped at Quinn. "Hi Quinn! I´m so happy to see you join us"

"Me too" Quinn answered and received a ecstatic smile from Rachel.

"Are you going to sing us a song? Just to show us what you can do" He tried. The blonde's eyes widened briefly before she shook her head. "Alright, maybe next time" A hand shot up next to her. "Rachel?" Mr. Schuester said tiredly and Quinn frowned at the man.

"I have a song I want to sing" A groan sounded from behind them and Quinn noticed that Rachel looked briefly down into her lap before putting on an even wider smile. Even Quinn could spot a fake smile.

"Of course, she has" A voice said, and Quinn quickly caught the eye of Mercedes who shut her mouth.

"Well, the floor is yours" He said, and Rachel jumped up from her chair and stood in the middle of the room. Quinn was surprised when the drums began and then Rachel opened her mouth.

_Sunshine dancing on my bed_

_good times waiting up ahead_

_nothing's gonna stop me_

Quinn wasn't used to this kind of music, where she comes from it was only classics and music played from the gypsies that travelled through Everdale, but it was amazing to watch Rachel sing and Quinn was impressed by the Princess. She folded her hands in her lap and sat back to enjoy the performance. Rachel noticed the surprised look Quinn had showed at smirked at little before continuing singing.

_With a laugh and a joke and a smile_

_you can go like a million miles_

_everything's gonna be okay_

_it's okay, it's okay okay_

_with a dream and a positive mind_

_you'll make it everytime_

_everything's gonna be just fine_

_it's just fine, it's okay okay_

Just as Quinn was enjoying Rachels singing, she felt watched. She thought briefly that it was just Sam, but it felt different than a schoolboy crush. She took a quick look back at him, but he was watching Rachel. Quinn shook her head and looked at the brunette again.

_Dream on, dream on baby_

_let's go and change the world tonight_

_you can if you believe it_

_dream on, and you will be alright_

Quinn felt herself sway a bit to the music and she chuckled to herself. Here she was, listening to a Princess, and even one who doesn't know she is one, singing about being positive and have fun. It was very surrealistic. She frowned as she felt the hair on her neck prickle once again. It was unpleasant and she decided to look back again only to lock eyes with Tina. The colour of her eyes was unusual, a golden speck to them that normally wasn't there. Quinn felt like Tina was searching her soul. Suddenly they changed back to their normal colour and Tina briefly shook her head before smiling shortly to Quinn as she looked at Rachel again. Quinn couldn't explain what had happened as she turned her head forward again. To say she was a tad confused would be an understatement.

_My friends; come on, let's celebrate (come on, have a celebration)_

_worldwide, starting here today_

_come on everybody_

_With a laugh and a joke and a smile_

_you can go like a million miles_

_everything's gonna be okay_

_it's okay, it's okay okay_

_with a dream and a positive mind_

_you'll make it everytime_

_everything's gonna be just fine_

Rachel finished her song and Quinn immediately clapped along with the others.

"That was good, Rachel. Thank you" Mr. Schuester said. Rachel rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Quinn.

"That was amazing" The blonde said to her. Rachel smiled widely.

"Thank you!"

"I really mean it, that was really good, Rach" Quinn said, not noticing her shortening of the brunette's name, Rachel beamed at the blonde before turning to Santana who was giving her a quick thumbs up. She felt all fuzzy on the inside after Quinn´s compliment. She liked the blonde's company even though they hadn't talked so much.

"Guys, the theme for this week is Dreams, so Rachel´s song was a good start. I´m going to pair you two and two together and I´ve written your names and put them in this hat. Kurt, will you start?" Kurt sighed and stood up, he picked a piece of paper and smiled.

"Mercedes" Said girl cheered and Kurt sat back down next to her.

"Tina, you´re next" Mr. Schuester said. Tina stood up and walked down pass Quinn. Quinn felt that tingling feeling again, and a certain familiar smell made her aware of the girl again. She frowned as she hadn't felt all of this when she had met the girl the first time.

"Lauren" Tina said with a grimace before walking back to her seat. Rachel send her a comforting smile as she passed her. Mike picked Matt, as always Rachel thought. How they always manage to pick each other, was a mystery to her. Finn picked Artie, as the tall boy walked back to his seat, he gave Rachel a longing look, but she deliberately ignored him. Quinn noticed this, and apparently Santana did too, because the blonde heard a small growl from the Latina. Rachel was next and stood up to pick one. She shakingly pulled out a piece of paper, hoping for it to be Quinn, but with her luck, she would end with Sugar. She looked down and grinned.

"Quinn!" Quinn smiled brightly, thanking the stars for getting Rachel. The brunette skipped back to her chair and sat down.

"Alright guys, that means that there would be three in the last group. Sam, Santana and Sugar" The Latina groaned lowly and Rachel patted her leg. "Use the rest of the time to talk and exchange ideas. Go!" He said and walked into his office. Rachel rolled her eyes once more. He always did this, when were they going to talk about sectionals? Her thought was interrupted when Finn cleared his throat in front of her.

"Can we talk?" Rachel looked briefly at Quinn before nodding. They walked to a quiet corner in the choir room. "You should switch places with Sam" Finn started. Rachels mouth opened in shock.

"I´m sorry, what did you say?"

"Sam really likes Quinn and it could really help if they pair up, you know" Rachel couldn't believe this. It was like he didn't even cared about her anymore, not even a sorry about last night. No, just a demand about changing partners.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. Finn swallowed as he carefully thought about it before answering.

"Yeah?" He answered tentatively.

"I can´t believe you!" She hissed at him as she jabbed her finger into his chest. "I thought you wanted to talk about our quarrel last night and how unbelievably unfair you were and then you just want to talk about switching partners?!" Finn was taken aback as he rubbed his sore chest, before collecting himself.

"I didn't do anything wrong last night, it was you who was wrong and talking the whole time, like you always do!" He towered a bit over her, but Rachel was standing tall. "And why are you being so selfish?" He added. "Can´t you see they could be good together?"

"No! I can´t! He doesn't even know her, and they have barely talked. By the way, it was you who talked the whole time, you called me a jealous idiot!" Quinn had been listening to the whole conversation, as the other students and she felt her fist clench at Finn´s words. She noticed how tense Santana also was. "And selfish? If someone is selfish, it is indeed you. You don't have time for me anymore, you always pick your friends or games over me at any time, I always must listen to you talk about your doings and your dreams. You never ask about me and how I´m doing, or how I´m feeling" Rachel was breathing hard and was now aware that they had the attention of the whole glee club.

"Because everybody knows your dreams! It´s Broadway, like always" Finn said frustrated.

"You always disappear in the beginning of the school day and I never get to see you unless we have classes or glee club together. Even then you´re sitting with Sam, Mike or Matt and you´re never even looking in my direction. When you finally want my company it´s always when you want something" Rachel said ignoring what Finn had said before. "Finn…" She looked down at her fiddling hands before looking back up at the tall boy. "I don't think this is working anymore" Rachel couldn't read the boy´s face. She wasn't sad about the situation, just sad about the scene she had made in front of her friends.

"What?" He said after a moment. She knew she had to spell it out for him to understand.

"I want to break up with you. This isn't working" She noticed how the facial expression on Finn face changed. From his normal colour, he was suddenly all red in the face and she could feel the anger.

"You don't get to do this! We have been together for a year, Rachel. You can´t be without me!" He yelled as he clenched his fist. Santana was on her feet standing next to Rachel, she was surprised to see Quinn by her side also. "You need me!"

"She doesn't need anyone, Frankenteen!" Santana defended.

"Shut up, Satan!" He yelled at the Latina. Santana took a step towards him but was stopped by Rachel.

"San, he´s not worth it" Rachel apparently said the wrong thing, because suddenly Finn charged against her, but was on the ground in a flash.

"What the-"He said muffled as his face was pressed against the ground. Rachel and Santana were shocked as they saw how Quinn had tackled him to the ground and now held him down with her knee and his arm pulled behind his back. She had a tight grip on his arm, as he couldn't get free. Quinn leaned down to his ear. The others had surrounded them and was equally as shocked.

"If I ever see you threaten Rachel again, I will find you and it would much worse than this. Do you understand?" She spoke lowly, so others couldn't hear her. She pushed his arm more backwards and Finn let out a yelp. "Do you understand?" He nodded vigorously and she jumped off him. Finn sprung to his feet, with a little help from Sam. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blonde girl.

"She´s fucking crazy!" He shrieked and left the room with Sam in tow. Quinn fixed her clothes and looked at Rachel.

"Are you alright?" She asked the shocked brunette.

"I- yes, yes I am" Rachel said as she looked at the concerned girl in front of her. "That was-"

"That was fucking awesome!" Santana laughed.

"Santana!" Kurt scolded. It was his stepbrother.

"But it was" She said and shrugged. Not sorry at all. "Kurt, you know he´s been an ass to her. He deserved it" Kurt nodded slowly. That he could agree on. Quinn looked at them as they talked about what had just happened, but her focus was on the Princess.

"Rachel, I´m sorry if I overstepped your boundaries. It wasn't my intention"

"I don't like violence, but I appreciate what you did. Even though I don't think Finn would have done anything. Thank you, Quinn" Rachel smiled to her.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Mr. Schuester came into the room. He hadn't seen or heard anything. How, Rachel couldn't understand, but she was glad that Quinn didn't got in trouble for what she did.

"Do you have plans today?" Rachel asked the blonde as they were picking up their bags.

"No, just doing homework" Quinn replied.

"Great! Do you want to hang out at my place? We could do homework and then work on our assignment?"

"That would be nice" Quinn said, and they walked out together. "Are we going in erm, that metal box?" Rachel raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"You mean my car?"

"Yes! I couldn't remember what it was called" Quinn said sheepishly, acting like she couldn't remember it. She had seen them all over this place but hadn't noticed what it was called. Rachel just shrugged.

"It happens for all of us" Rachel lead them to a small blue car. "Here it is. Jump in" Quinn quickly figured out how to open it and sat inside of it. "Seatbelt" Rachel said as she put on her own. Quinn looked around, what? A seatbelt? Rachel frowned at the blonde. It was like she hasn't been inside of a car before. Rachel reached over the blonde and showed her.

"Oh, sorry. I must be tired" Quinn said apologetically.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home instead?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to pressure the girl into her home.

"No, your place is fine" Quinn said quickly. "I´ll be fine". Rachel nodded and left the schools parking lot. Quinn was amazed by this car. It was like a horse carriage but a lot faster. She tried to hide her wonder but knew she couldn't completely. Rachel seemed amused by the blonde and soon the drive was over as they parked at Rachels house.

"This is my home" She said as they stepped inside. Quinn was fascinated by it. It was so much different than what her small hut looked like. It was homely, warm and Quinn could feel the love. She looked around as Rachel led her further into the house. It was different than the room she was located and very much larger. She stopped at a small dresser where various paintings were scattered around. They were more colourful and realistic than those paintings she had seen back home. They must have a very good painter. It was paintings of Rachel in all ages. Quinn couldn't help but smile when she looked at a baby Rachel with her much bigger brown eyes staring back at her. The next one was Rachel standing with a bag and a big smile. "That was when I started in preschool"

"Preschool?"

"Yes, I was a very talented child and my fathers decided that preschool was a good option for me" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rachel.

"Fathers?" Rachel stood a bit straighter.

"Yes. I have two fathers. Is that a problem?" She defended. Quinn just smiled.

"Of course not. I quite enjoy the fairer sex myself" Quinn replied as she moved into the living room, leaving a flabbergasted brunette behind her. Quinn couldn't help but smirk as she looked around the room. There was a big black box, which Quinn had picked up was called a television. A group of couches and a table in the middle. It was beautifully decorated, and Quinn liked it. She picked up a book that was lying on the table. She turned it over.

"To kill a Hummingbird" She whispered. "How odd" She shook her head and put it back when she heard Rachel enter the room. "You have a lovely home, Rachel"

"Thank you" Rachel said with a smile. "You want to see my room?" Rachel cringed at how it sounded but Quinn didn't seem fazed as she nodded. They walked up stairs and Quinn looked at all the paintings of Rachel. "My fathers loves to take pictures of me. They always tell me how proud they are" Quinn looked at the ´pictures`. So, it´s not paintings but pictures? Quinn was confused but amazed by the technology in this world. They stepped into a room and Quinn could easily see it was Rachels. The room was bright and clean. Everything was placed in a specific place and even though Quinn had only met the Princess yesterday, she already had good feeling of who she was. "I thought we could do some homework and then we´ll see what we want to do next?" Rachel suggested.

"That is fine" Quinn said and sat on Rachels bed. They spent the next hour on homework. Quinn noticed how concentrated Rachel was when she read and smiled at her. It was kind of cute. She blinked a couple of times. No, this is not the time, she thought for herself and focused on her own.

"Where do you come from?" Rachel asked suddenly. Quinn looked up from her book.

"Far from here" Quinn replied. Rachel frowned.

"Where is that?" Quinn thought about telling the truth, not like she would believe her.

"Everdale" Rachel tapped her chin, thinking.

"Is that in Europe?" Quinn decided to take the bait.

"Yes, it is" Rachel eyes brightened. "I decided to come back here to live with my aunt"

"Why?" Rachel asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" She added when Quinn didn't answer immediately.

"My parents died, and I had to live somewhere" Quinn said going with the cover story she had told Mariann. Rachel gasped.

"I´m so sorry! I wouldn't have asked if I knew" Quinn just shrugged.

"You couldn't have known, so it´s okay. It happened a while ago" Rachel smiled sadly to the blonde. "So, how long have you lived in Lima?" She asked to change the subject. She got the whole story about the brunette and more.

"So, I want to go to Broadway and be a star. You can´t do that here, so Kurt and I have a pact about going to New York together and attend the best school for arts. It´s called NYADA, or New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. It has the best teachers in the whole country, and it would be perfect"

"You talk a lot, you know, that right?" Quinn interrupted with a smirk. Rachel stopped talking and looked up at her.

"I know, but it hasn't stopped me before" Rachel replied.

"It´s not to criticize you, but too much talking can get you in trouble" Quinn teased. Rachel could see from the small smirk the blonde was wearing that she didn't mean a thing and chuckled.

"I´m aware of that. It had gotten me in some trouble sometimes" Quinn raised a brow.

"What kind of problems?" Rachel looked down at her notebook in her lap as she put a stray hair behind her ear. Rachel knew she should had shut her mouth but as usually she couldn't.

"Oh, you know, all kind of things"

"Like?" Quinn pressured the smaller girl. The brunette mumbled a few words that Quinn couldn't quite understand. "What did you say?" Rachel looked up at her.

"I got slushied"

"I´m sorry, slushied? What does that mean?" Rachel sighed as she to explain.

"A slushie mean that you get a cold beverage thrown into your face by Neanderthals. A big cup of ice in all kind of flavours. It´s a disaster to get off your clothes and it creeps into all- "

"Does people do this on purpose?" Rachel looked bewildered at the blonde. She could feel the anger streaming from her. "Does the student around here find it funny to purposely hurt another human being? Ones who are defenceless?"

"I´m not defenceless!" Rachel argued with a huff.

"Did you have one of these slushies in your hands? Did you throw it?"

"No?"

"Have you ever done something against them?"

"No, I have not. Nor would I ever descend to their level of immaturity" Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Then you were defenceless and innocent. They are indeed infantile idiots" Quinn said with finality. Rachel uncrossed her arms. Her lips twitched a little as she noticed how Quinn spoke. All confident and mature. She liked the way she pronounced words and didn't resort to slang. "So, we have to prepare a song?" The blonde asked to change the subject.

"Oh, yes! I have a whole map of songs we could look through. I mean, if you want to?"

"Of course," Quinn said and watched as Rachel found the map. She sat a little closer as Rachel opened it. Quinn didn't know any of these songs or what they were about, so she decided to let Rachel take the lead. Hell, she didn't even know if she sang well enough for the Princess. As they scanned through the book, Rachel pointed out several songs that could be a possibility.

"What about this one?" Rachel said and pointed down in the book.

"Haven´t heard it before" Quinn replied.

"You haven't listened to much music, have you?" Quinn chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, it hasn't exactly been my passion" That was true. The music she had listened to was way different than this stuff, Rachel was making her listen to. Rachel chuckled herself as skimmed through the book.

"Alright, would you mind if I choose then?"

"Not at all" Quinn noticed a faint buzzing sound and looked around.

"What is that?"

"What?" Rachel asked looking around.

"That buzzing sound"

"Oh! That's my phone. Finn had been calling me ever since we left school. Sorry about that" Rachel answered sheepishly as she picked up her phone. Quinn had seen these small things since she had started at McKinley but hasn't had the chance to see one up close. Everyone apparently had one.

"It´s okay" Quinn said even though she hasn't quite understood how they could "call" each other yet, but she could accept that it was very much easier than the telegrams they had back home. Rachel was fiddling with her phone, as she discovered fifteen missed called and multiply messages from Finn. She rolled her eyes as she read a few of them, everyone with something about answer him and so on. She shook her head as she put the phone back down.

"Rachel?" They heard from downstairs.

"That's my dad" Rachel said. "We better get down before he comes up here" Quinn stood up and followed the short brunette downstairs. She wasn't nervous to meet her father, rather eager to see who has raised such a confident and charming girl. Quinn blinked when she heard her own thought. No, stop it, she told herself as she was walking down the stairs. "Hi dad" Rachel said and hugged him. Hiram returned the hug before turning to the stranger who was standing in his kitchen.

"Hello, I´m Quinn Fabray" Quinn said and stretched out a hand for the man to take. He looked surprised but grabbed the welcoming hand.

"Hello Quinn. I´m Hiram. One of Rachels fathers" He said and released her hand.

"It´s nice to meet you, Mr. Berry"

"Quinn is new at McKinley and had joined Glee club" Rachel told excited. He chuckled lightly.

"I bet, you had something to say about that decision, honey" Rachel glared at her dad while Quinn grinned.

"She had a say in it" Quinn agreed. Rachel crossed her arms as she huffed. "But I like it so far. Rachel has really great talent, you must be really proud of her"

"Yes, she´s our little star" Hiram said and gave his daughter a sideways hug. Rachel blushed lightly at the comments. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Quinn?"

"I would love to" Quinn answered and smiled. She knew what awaited her back in her motel room, so a proper meal could do wonder for the blonde.

"We´ll go back to my room and finish homework" Rachel said.

"Alright, I´ll yell when dinner is ready" Hiram said as they walked back upstairs. They decided to finish up their homework, and an hour later, Hiram called them down. Quinn thought it to be weird how normal it already seemed to be for her. She´s a knight from a different world, going to school, doing homework and have a family dinner in another world. When they walked into the dining room, another man was sitting at the table. He was much smaller than Hiram and Quinn guessed it to be Rachel´s other father.

"Hi daddy!" Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down. Quinn stood a bit before Rachel motioned for her to sit down.

"You must be Quinn. Hiram told me about you"

"I am, sir. Quinn Fabray" She answered politely and shook his hand. "It´s nice to meet you"

"So polite. I like it" Leroy said excitedly "I´m Leroy. It´s nice to meet a friend of Rachels. It´s not very often she brings someone home. Except for Finn of course" He said and smiled to his daughter who briefly smiled to him. Hiram came walking into the room with a hot dish and put it on the table.

"I hope you like lasagna. It´s also vegan" Quinn looked at the food, it looked absolutely delicious and she couldn't remembered ever have tasted lasagna. Hiram served her a hot plate and she patiently waited to everybody had food on their plates. Rachel noticed and smiled at the blonde. She really liked the good manners she was showing to her parents and she could see it was genuine and not an act. As Quinn tasted the lasagna, she felt like she was in heaven. It tasted better than anything she had ever gotten in her life.

"It tastes really good, Mr. Berry" She said as she took another mouthful. Hiram smiled.

"I´m glad you think so"

"So how did your day go, honey?" Leroy asked Rachel. Rachel swallowed her food slowly.

"Nothing special like always. We did get a new project in glee club" Quinn frowned at the girl. "We have to sing songs about dreams and Quinn, and I teamed up together" Quinn wondered why Rachel didn't tell the truth about her and Finn, but decided it wasn't her thing to tell.

"That sound exciting" Leroy said, "What do you think about glee club, Quinn?"

"I can't say yet, but it seems very eventful. And as I said earlier, your daughter is very talented and I look forward to work with her" Quinn replied as Leroy nodded, liking the answer. Rachel blushed again and got even redder when Quinn winked at her.

"I like her" Leroy stated simply before laughing when Hiram agreed with him. They finished eating and Quinn stood to help with the plates when Leroy stopped her. "No, just let the plates be. You two go upstairs and do what girls do"

"Thank you for a delicious dinner, Mr. Berry" Quinn said before Rachel and her walked upstairs.

"So, I didn't even get the chance to ask if you can sing!" Rachel said with her eyes widened as she just remembered it. Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"I can sing, but I don't know if I´m good enough for you" She replied honestly.

"You could sing me song?" Quinn bit her lip, as she didn't know any of this world's song. She thought of one song, she could remember her mother had been singing to her once and decided for that.

"Okay, but don't judge me too much" She said with a smile. Rachel sat down on her bed.

"I wouldn't. Begin when you´re ready" Quinn took a deep breath and began singing.

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So, this love_

Rachel was impressed. She couldn't recognize the song, but she liked the soft singing voice that Quinn sported.

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So, this love_

_So, this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow and now I know_

_The key to our heaven is mine_

Rachel really liked this song. It was so sweet and innocent and yes, she could admit that Quinn didn't had the most voluminous voice, but it was pretty good anyway. Quinn was far away in her song. She remembered how her mother sang this to her when Quinn was lying in her bed for the night and couldn't sleep. How her mother always made sure that she felt loved no matter what happened. How her mother was brutally taken away from her when she was no more than six.

_My heart has wings and I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So, this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So, this is love_

Quinn finished the song as a tear rolled down her cheeks. Rachel was up in a flash.

"What´s wrong?" She asked worriedly. Quinn wiped away the tear and shook her head.

"Nothing" She looked into worried brown eyes and relented. "It was a song my mother used to sing for me. I´m sorry I´m getting all emotional about it"

"No, it´s all fine. You sang it good, Quinn. It was beautiful" Rachel said as they sat down on her bed. Quinn smiled to the girl. "I bet your mother would be proud of you"

"Thank you" She mumbled "What time is it`" Quinn asked changing the subject.

"Almost 8. Do you have to go?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you. I´ll just walk. It´s not far" Quinn said, not wanting the girl to know where she lived. Rachel accepted the answer and they walked downstairs. She could hear her fathers sitting in the living room, watching one of their numerous shows. As Rachel opened the door, she stopped. "Can I get your number?" She blurted.

"My number?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes, your phone number?" Quinn scratched her neck nervously.

"Erm, you see. I don't have a number?"

"You don't have a number? Rachel asked sceptically as she looked at the blonde. She didn't look like she was lying but it was just weird. "You don't have a cell phone?"

"No, I haven't. I´m sorry"

"Oh, it´s alright. I guess we´ll meet each other at school tomorrow then?" She asked her. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"That we will. Thank you for inviting me and dinner. I´ve had a great time" Quinn said. Rachel smiled widely.

"Me too! Have a goodnight, Quinn" Rachel said.

"You too, Rach" Quinn waved a goodbye to the girl and went on her way back to the motel. Rachel watched as the girl disappeared into the night. What a strange girl, she thought and shook her head as she closed the door behind her. Quinn walked quickly back to her room. She needed to read one of those books. Perhaps there was a chapter about cell phones, or what Rachel called them. It surprised the small brunette that Quinn didn't own one, so perhaps she had to get one. She had gotten a lot of information today and enjoyed it. She liked spending time with the Princess, so it wasn't so hard to get closer to her as she thought. Now, she just had to break it to her what her purpose here was. Quinn locked herself inside and took a quick shower before hitting the bed. She was beat and soon she was asleep, dreaming about a small brunette.

**Yes, I indeed used a song from Cinderella :D We´ll just pretend that the movie doesnt exist in this AU world :D **


	5. A Halt In The Plan

**A trip back to Everdale and a break from Quinn and Rachel. Either way I hope you enjoy it! **

Dark ravens were flying around over the ruins of the houses, screeching and looking for food on the muddy ground. The area was almost void of people, except for the few skeletons scattered around that indicates the sign of a long-lost battle. Soldiers was dragging their tired feet over the mud-covered ground. They were a mixed bunch. Boys who had been forced to fight for the enemy or their family would die, older men who barely could hold a weapon and strong men who had joined the army by own free will. It was easy to spot the differences, as they kept in groups around the tents. Rough laughter was heard from the men, who was having fun with pushing the smaller boys around among them, while showing off their fighting abilities. The once so beautiful castle was now dark and cold amongst the ruins. Broken trees, dull ground and ruined walls showed that it hadn't been kept for years. Inside the castle it didn't looked better. Broken furniture, fallen curtains and ripped paintings was scattered around the floor. It was only a part of the castle that was used and that was the study and a few bedrooms.

"Your highness?" A nervous voice said from the door. Shadun looked up from his desk at his servant.

"What?" He growled and smirked vaguely as the servant cowered slightly at the response.

"C-Commander Lysander is here, and he wants to see you"

"Send him in" The servant bowed deeply and hurried out of door after the Commander. Soon a tall and grumpy looking man came marching into the study. Lysander was Shadun´s right hand and had been at his side since the beginning. He was wearing a black dragon scaled armour which bore the history of many battles. A red dragon was sporting his black chest armour.

"Your Majesty, I´m sorry for the unannounced visit, but something has come to my attention, something that couldn't wait"

"Well, what is it then?" The self-announced king asked.

"The Kingdom in Everdale is up to something. They are too quiet for a land in war. They have brought back their forces to the town and my men haven't spotted them in days" Lysander told. Shadun scratched his chin lightly as he thought about it.

"What about your man?"

"I haven't heard from him either. It´s like he´s gone. I´m afraid they have figured him out"

"Hm" Shadun stood up and walked around his desk. "And what do you suggest we´re going to do about it?"

"I have selected a group to come with me to Everdale. We need to figure out their next move" Lysander said. Shadun nodded as he looked at his Commander.

"Good. Go" Shadun said shortly. The Commander nodded, bowed briefly and left the study. "Servant!" He yelled and the same nervous man quickly came inside.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Get the prophet down here and do it quickly!" He shouted at the servant who quickly went on his way. Soon an older woman dressed in dark ruby robes with long golden chains hanging from her neck, was standing in front of a shining orb. Her hands were hovering around the orb as she stood with her eyes closed, chanting words to herself. "What do you see, prophet?" Shadun asked gruffly, impatient by the waiting.

"I see a young Princess looking like her mother" Shadun growled at the response before he frowned slightly.

"Like her mother you say?"

"Yes. The heir of Kosmia"

"I see. The late Queen managed to send her own daughter away after all" He looked at the woman. "Where to, prophet?" The woman began to chant to herself as her hands moved around the orb.

"Strange things. Stone buildings everywhere. A different life than what we know of. Carriages with no horses but still people inside of them"

"What is this madness?" Shadun demanded to know. He was sitting in his chair, watching the woman.

"A strange realm. I see the Princess living amongst them" Shadun stood up in hurry.

"She´s been sent to another world?! How?!" He demanded to know. The prophet didn't teeter from her vision.

"A friendly witch-"

"April" He snarled. He just knew it was her work. That woman had been a thorn in his side forever. The prophet interrupted his thoughts.

"A guardian traveling with her, caring for her. She´s with a new family, but the guardian is always nearby. I can't see who" Her voice seemed distant but clear as Shadun listened to her. She frowned. "I see a woman with her, one who doesn't belong in that world. A knight"

"What?"

"One of Everdale´s finest knights. The Queen´s favourite" He slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Fabray!" He growled. It could only be her. Who else would the Quinn trust enough to send to another realm and do her work? Shadun was frustrated, he was aware of the prophecy about the Princess. Even though he believed that she was dead, he was seeking for her and it looked like he had been looking all the wrong places. It had turned out to be more difficult than anticipated. He shook his head and scratched his chin, before walking forcefully towards the bookcases. He scanned the books until he found the one, he was looking for. He pulled out an old dusty book and opened it. When he found what he was looking for, he marched towards the prophet. "You shall transport my men to that world you´re talking about"

"But that is impossible" She tried. "I have never performed any kind of transportation before!" Shadun glared at her as he slowly raised his head, so he towered over her.

"You will do this" The prophet shrunk back before she nodded slowly. "Good. Now, leave!"

"Yes, your Majesty" She bowed and left the study. He walked back to his desk with the book in hand.

"Bring me my son!" He yelled. Shadun leaned over his desk as he scanned the map over their world. He had conquered lands, and if he got Everdale, he would have it all. With the Queens fall, he would have the power to control it all and be an almighty ruler. Footsteps interrupted him.

"You called, father" A voice said from the door.

"Yes. I have a quest for you" Shadun said.

"What may that be?

"I have been made aware of a gravely situation. One that might be our doom if we don't do anything to prevent it" Shadun took a deep breath and looked at his son, who was standing in front of him. "I´ve already told you about Queen Shelby and King Marius. They had a daughter, a daughter which I believed was dead. The prophecy had foretold that the heir of Kosmia will come to aid when the world believes to be at its end" Shadun explained.

"I´ve heard about it. What does it have to do with the quest?"

"We have found the daughter in another realm, and I need you to travel there and find the girl before Everdale´s knight does. Unfortunately, they are ahead of us. They have sent Quinn Fabray"

"Isn't it dangerous? Shadun glared at his son.

"I didn't peck you to be a wuss, Jesse and I certainly remember that I didn't raised you to be one either"

"No, father. I´ll do it" Jesse said hurriedly and took a step closer to his father. Shadun huffed scornfully.

"Of course, you´ll do it. You´re doing as I say. The prophet is preparing to open a portal to the exact position where the Princess is located. I want you to bring your two best men with you. You bring me the girl and I will give you as earned. I´ll have a plan for our next move ready by then"

"Yes, father" Jesse replied.

"Leave" Shadun said shortly and Jesse did as he was told. Shadun grinned. He was sure his plan was going to work.

"So, what did daddy dearest want?" Terry asked as Jesse walked back into the old great hall. The man was sitting a chair with his feet on the table, throwing an apple up into the air, only to catch it again. Jesse rolled his eyes as he dumped down into another chair.

"Where´s Gerard?" Jesse asked looking around for that stupid man.

"Down in the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat" Terry answered just as the door opened. Gerard stepped into the great hall with both hands full of food. "I was right" Terry said and catches the apple once again.

"Must you always eat?" Jesse asked the big guy. Gerard sat down at the table as he took a bite of the bread he had in his hand.

"Uh huh" was the answer and Jesse rolled his eyes. He looked at the men.

"Father has a quest for me"

"What is it?"

"You both know the story about the late Queen and King of Kosmia. Father has found the lost Princess and wants me to bring her back to him"

"Huh. Thought she was long dead" Terry said.

"Yes, me too. But apparently father has found her"

"It´s going to be easy to bring her back here. Where is she?" Gerard asked with his mouth full. Both Jesse and Terry looked disgusted at him. He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

"In another realm" Jesse said calmly. Both Terry and Gerard stopped what they were doing to look at the man.

"What?"

"Are you taking the piss on us?" Terry chuckled, not quite believing his friend. Gerard looked at him and joined.

"Ah, funny man. What´s the real deal?" Gerard asked Jesse who had remained stoic. Jesse shook his head and stood up. He turned to looked at the men and spoke clearly for them to understand.

"I´m not kidding. He had demanded the prophet to open a portal to this realm. I was told to bring me my two best men" Jesse looked at them. Terry smirked as he understood what he meant. "Even though I sometimes doubt your skills, I do believe it to be you lads. Gerard, stop eating for once, will you?" Gerard nodded and put his food down. "I don't know when, but I know Father has no patience" Terry scoffed.

"That would be an understatement" Jesse smiled shortly.

"Pack your things and be ready at any time, understood?" Both men nodded. "I will go down to the tavern for a pint, want to join me? We don't know when we´ll get one again" Jesse asked them. Both nodded and followed their leader.

Back in Everdale, Brittany was worried about her friend. They haven't heard a thing in three days, not that they expected it, but they had hoped she would have found the girl and brought her back to them by now. The blonde woman was standing with her horse, grooming the big animal when a voice behind her interrupted her.

"Lady Brittany" Brittany turned around to face Sir Blaine Anderson, the Queen´s second captain of the royal guard, he was chosen to second Quinn, since she was away. He was standing in his armour, his hand resting of the pummel of his sword "I´m sorry to interrupt you, but we have found a spy amongst us" He explained. Brittany`s eyes widened, and she put the brush away.

"What do you mean? A spy? Where is he?" She demanded to know. She had to get this under control.

"We found him lurking around the castle, dressed in our armour, but he couldn't explain his motives. I haven't seen him before, neither has my men. How he has managed to infiltrate us, without us noticing, I can´t explain, but my guess is that he´s not the only one or there´s someone who has been sleeping on their watch. I will get this under control, my Lady" He assured her. Brittany sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She looked at the captain in front of her.

"Lead to me to him. I want to have a little chat with this scum" Blaine nodded, and they walked towards the castles cellar where they kept their prisoners. The stones were wet, and it smelled like piss down there. It wasn't Brittany´s favourite place to be and if she could avoid it, she did. They stopped in a small cell where a man was handcuffed to the wall. He snarled at them as they locked themselves inside. "What is your intention here?" Brittany asked. The man smirked at her, not replying. "Answer me!"

"Foolish girl. You really think I want to give you answers? I don't answer to cunts!" He laughed but was hit in his face by fist which made him fall to the ground.

"Blaine!" Brittany scolded, but was cut short as the man decided to spit on her. Brittany growled at him and nodded to Blaine who responded with another hit to the man.

"Answer her!" Blaine demanded. The man groaned loudly as he sat back up again. Brittany looked at the man. The only light down here, was the flames from nearby torches and Brittany could faintly see the man´s dirty face. The blood was trickling down his chin and landed on his clothes. She crouched in front of him to make eye contact.

"What are you doing here? We know you´re a spy from Shadun´s army, I want to know what you have told him. It´s only going to get worse if you don't cooperate" Brittany told him sternly. The man shut his mouth. "Come on, nothing´s going to happen if you just tell us" Brittany tried, but he didn't tell her a thing. She stood up and turned to Blaine. "I don't think we´re going to get anything out of him"

"Me neither" Blaine answered. "We´ll let him sit here for a while, maybe he´s ready to talk to us when he´s thirsty and hungry enough" Brittany nodded and took once last look at the man who just smirked once again. She shook her head and followed Blaine back up. "Make sure to not give him anything" He told the guards.

"Yes, Sir Anderson" They bowed and walked down in the cellar.

"Do you think he knows?" Blaine asked as they were walking away.

"About what?" Brittany asked indifferent. She was told not to tell anyone of the Queen´s plans and she was to keep that. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry to say, my Lady, but many is already aware of Lady Quinn´s quest"

"She wont like that you call her Lady" Brittany smirked trying to avoid what Blaine had told. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Fine" She relented and looked around. She pulled him to the side to give them some privacy. "How do you know about Quinn´s quest?"

"From the guards. They were talking when I passed them, and I heard it. I asked them how they knew and apparently a servant had heard you and thought she should tell her boyfriend" Blaine explained to her. He knew it wasn't good and had tried to put the rumour down, but little had it helped.

"This is not good" Brittany said anxiously as she paced the ground. "Of course, he would know about this and that means that Shadun also know, which means that we´re screwed" She looked at Blaine. "We need to talk to the Queen and do it now" She walked out from their hiding and determined towards the kitchen door, which the servants always used. "Where is Queen Holly?" She asked a nearby servant when they were in the hall.

"She´s attending a meeting with the council. She doesn't want to be disturbed" She explained and continued her walk towards the kitchen. Brittany nodded and walked towards the meeting room. Blaine hurried after her.

"You can´t go in there! She asked to not be disturbed" Blaine told the blonde.

"This is a critical situation. I don´t think she would mind much" Brittany said and knocked on the door before stepping inside. They were met with stern looks from the council and a wondering look from the Queen. Holly knew that Brittany wouldn't interrupt them, unless it was serious. She was both questioning and worried. Brittany and Blaine bowed to the Queen. "I´m sorry for the interruption, your Majesty-"

"What is so extraordinary that it couldn't wait?" An older man asked. "Haven´t you learned not to interrupt important meetings?" Brittany stared at him before giving her attention to the Queen.

"I´ve been made aware that my assignment had reached to a halt" Brittany said, giving the Queen a certain look to make her understand. She didn't know if the council was aware of Quinn´s quest so she didn't want to say anything.

"And I´m guessing you can´t figure it out yourself?" One said. Brittany looked at the man. Duke William Errington was an older man who never liked that the Kingdom was ruled by a woman or woman in general. Quinn and Brittany often clashed with his sons who had the same views as him.

"I´m sorry, but I need to postpone this meeting to tomorrow" The Queen stood up and the council followed. "I need to take this matter in hand" The council looked at each other, except for Duke Errington who looked sceptically at her. Holly walked out of the door, followed by Brittany and Blaine. They didn't talk until they were secured inside the study. "Will you tell me why you so urgently required to talk to me that I needed to end the meeting?" Holly asked as she sat down at her desk with her hands folded in front of her.

"We have a spy in custody, your Highness" Blaine explained. Holly sat straight up.

"Yes, and he knows about Quinn´s quest to find the Princess. I´m afraid that he has already sent message to Shadun" Brittany continued. Holly rubbed her temples. "A servant has overheard us talk about the task and talked to her boyfriend in the royal guard. The spy had infiltrated the guard, for how long we don't now, but I´m sure he had been here for a while. Maybe that's the explanation why Shadun always knew what our moves were" Holly nodded as she took in the information. "We can´t get any information out of him, but we´re still trying. What do you suggest we do?"

"We need to make a strategy plan about what precautions we need to take now that Shadun is aware about our doings. Get more soldiers to the towns line and try to get a feeling about what´s happening in Shadun´s army, how I don't know, but do it. We need to get a message across to Quinn about it, just to make sure that she´s aware of the situation, if Shadun has something up his sleeves, and I know he does" Holly told them, and pulled a small rope. Soon after a servant came into the room.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Send message after April, make sure she understands that it´s urgent" Holly told him. He bowed and walked out again. Holly waited until she was sure he was gone. "I want to talk to this servant girl. I expect loyalty and not gossiping"

"We don't know who it is" Blaine told her.

"I will find out" Holly said with a tiny smile. Blaine and Brittany looked at each other shortly. "Now, Sir Anderson, I believe you have some duties to attend" Blaine stood straight, bowed and went on his way. "Brittany, I want to talk to you about something. Take a seat" Brittany did as told and waited patiently to hear what was on the Queen´s mind.


	6. Trouble has arrived

**I hope you´ll like it. Enjoy :) **

Quinn had decided to walk by Mariann before school. She stepped into the old lobby and immediately saw the older woman sitting at the desk, reading.

"Good Morning, Mariann" The older woman looked up from her paper and smiled to her.

"Good Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile. Quinn nodded and answered.

"Yes, thank you. I´m sorry I haven't come by sooner. I´ve been busy with school" Mariann smiled as she shook her head and raised a hand for Quinn not to worry.

"Oh, that's fine. Is everything going alright?"

"Yes. It´s weird starting at a new place and getting to know new people and such, but it´s going fine" Quinn said and Mariann nodded in understanding.

"Have you got any friends yet?" Mariann asked curiously. Quinn chuckled lowly. "Oh, I´m acting like a parent. Sorry about that" The old woman said apologizing.

"It´s fine. It´s nice having someone to ask about my life for once" Quinn told her sincerely. It was true. It had been a long time since someone had been caring for her like a parent. She had friends, but it wasn't the same. "I´ve met this girl, Rachel Berry" Mariann lighted up at the name and smiled knowingly.

"Ah, yes. Miss Berry"

"You know her?" Quinn asked.

"Indeed, I do. This town isn't that big, you know" Mariann chuckled. "Yes, I was her teacher in elementary school. Back then she was very ambitious and determined about her goals in life. Unfortunately, most children found her rather insufferable, but I just found her adorable and curious about life, so I always made sure she had a good day in school or at least tried" Mariann said. "She´s such a sweet girl and always helpful. I sometimes sees her in town, but I don't think she recognizes me"

"If you want to meet her again, I could bring her sometime? I think she would be happy to meet you again" Quinn suggested. Mariann smiled widely as she nodded.

"That would be sweet of you, dear" Quinn smiled and looked at the clock behind Mariann.

"I better get moving or I will be late for school, but I was thinking if I could invite you out to dinner tomorrow evening? I could bring Rachel" Quinn asked the older woman whose smile widened even more.

"I would love to! It´s been a long time since I´ve been out for dinner"

"Great! I´ll come by tomorrow with more information, if that´s alright?" Quinn asked and Mariann nodded. They said their goodbyes and Quinn went on her way to school. She knew it wasn't a part of the plan, but the woman had done quite a lot for her to be here, so it was the least she could do. Quinn made it just in time, which meant that she didn't had the chance to meet up with Rachel as she had intended. Instead she was forced to sit in a classroom with Finn and Sam. Why was she always having classes with those two? Finn was growling at her while Sam just looked indifferent at the teacher. Quinn ignored him and looked at the teacher who was trying to make history interesting, which she failed at. The blonde knight needed to figure out a plan on how to tell Rachel about Everdale. Time was running and Quinn didn't know how long she had left. April had told her she would get a signal when it was time to get back, so Quinn was in a hurry. Soon the bell rang, and she stood up to pack up her books when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and faced Finn. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave my girlfriend alone. Ever since you have arrived, she has been acting all weird!" Quinn frowned at the boy.

"I don't think it´s my doing that had caused the breakup, but rather your own" She looked at the growling boy. Quinn sighed. "Finn, I´m sorry for what I did yesterday, I shouldn't have let it get out of hand or harmed you" Finn looked surprised at the blonde. "Rachel´s my friend and I don't want anything happen to her" She put the last book into her bag. "I think you should give her some time and talk to her when you´re calmed down" Quinn advised him and then turned to leave the classroom.

"I think she´s right" She heard Sam say.

"Shut up" Finn responded, and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she walked down the hallway. She looked around amongst the students but couldn't find Rachel. She cursed a little on the inside of the girl's tiny statue until she spotted the girl down the hallway with Santana. She smoothly went through the crowd and soon she was by the Princess´ side. Santana stopped talking which made Rachel look to her right. Her eyes brightened.

"Quinn!" She said and wrapped her arms around the blonde, which took her by surprise. Quinn hugged her back and Rachel released her.

"Hello, Rachel" Quinn responded and smiled back to the girl. She looked the Hispanic girl next to her. "Hi, Santana".

"Hi" Santana said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Quinn asked not wanting to interrupt the two of them.

"Nope" Santana answered as she leaned against the lockers. "What´s up, blondie?" Quinn smiled confused at her and Santana noticed. "What? Shorty here" She motioned to Rachel "Asked me to be nice to you, so here I am. Being all nice" Rachel shook her head smiling at her friend.

"I just told Santana a little about you. If that was alright?" Rachel asked the knight. Quinn looked at Santana and then at Rachel before smiling.

"It´s alright, but she could just have asked me herself is she wanted to know something" Quinn said and smirked at the Latina who shrugged carelessly. Quinn knew it had been Santana who had asked the brunette about her. "What do you want to know?" Quinn turned to said girl as she crossed her arms, ready for whatever she would ask her. Santana just smirked as she looked at her. As the two women stared at each other, Rachel just shook her head. The bell interrupted them, and Rachel quickly closed her locker.

"If you´re done with this power demonstration, it´s time for class" She said. Both looked a bit sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, Rach" Quinn apologized and ran a hand through her hair. Santana rolled her eyes but muttered an apology to the girl. "I better get going. I´ll see you at lunch?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled to the girl and went down the hallway towards her class while Santana and Rachel went the other way.

"I´m just saying, there´s something shady with this girl"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked Santana with a frown. Santana had asked several questions about the blonde girl and Rachel had of course answered all of them, but Santana acted weirdly.

"Don't you think it´s weird that that she just shows up here? And she´s almost targeting you, I mean she haven't shown any interest in anything else but you" Santana looked at the brunette. "I don't know how to explain it"

"Are you jealous, Santana?"

"Jealous? No way, I just can´t read her and what her purpose is" Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Purpose? San, she´s a teenager, a student. What purpose could she possible have other than to get through high school like the rest of us?"

"I don't know, but I´ll find out" Santana said determined to figure out the newcomer. Rachel just shook her head and sat down at her table in the classroom. Santana sat down next to her, away in her own thoughts. Rachel couldn't understand Santana. Quinn was a sweet girl and Rachel really liked to spend time with her. What intentions could she possibly have?

Quinn was sitting in class bored as hell. She needed to do something physical and better sooner than later. She wasn't used to sit still for hours and three days with nothing, was tearing at her body. She looked out at the window and wished she was back home. She and Brittany training together, riding Eros through the woods and get the wind in her face. Spending time down at the lake, just sopping in the water while looking out on the horizon. She sighed heavily and looked back at the teacher. She couldn't even remember what class she was attending. She wasn't so sure it had been a good idea to attend school, yes it brought her closer to Rachel and made it easier, but the nagging question was how she was going to tell Rachel about it. It was the only thing she could think of all the time, it almost drove her mad. The bell rang and it was lunch time. Quinn easily found Rachel in the auditorium where she always had her lunch. She had quickly figured out that Rachel liked to use this time to practise her voice. She walked into the auditorium and immediately heard Rachel singing to herself. It wasn't loud but Quinn could easily hear her.

_Warm sand underneath my feet_

_No promises left for you to keep _

_Fortune smiling back at me _

_Forgetting the things that couldn't be _

Rachel was humming as Quinn stepped up on the stage.

"Hi Rach" Rachel turned around and smiled at the blonde. "I´ll never stop being amazed by your voice" Rachel looked away, trying to hide her blush. Quinn smiled softly at her. Rachel took a step forward and gave Quinn a hug. As they parted Rachel briefly kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered and stepped away to get her lunch. Quinn stood still as she touched her cheek. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. Her cheek felt all warm, like her body. She shook her head and looked at the brunette.

"Do you remember a Mrs. Thatcher?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked confused at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"My aunt had a visitor yesterday and I mentioned you. It turned out she knows you. She was telling me how she was your elementary class and then she asked about. I promised to take her out for dinner, so I thought maybe you could join us?"

"I remember her clearly. She was a very nice teacher. I would love to join you" Rachel said with a bright smile. "When is it?"

"Great! It´s tomorrow. I´ve planned it to be after school. I was thinking about seven?"

"That's fine" Rachel said, and they smiled at each other. They heard the bell ring and Quinn sighed. Another meaningless class. They walked together out of the auditorium. "I´ll see you at glee?" She asked and Quinn nodded before Rachel skipped away. Quinn watched her for a moment before hurrying to her own class.

Quinn walked into the choir room, as the last person. A guy had tried to ask her out and kept holding her up. Quinn felt like punching the guy but knew she couldn't. She hurriedly sat down next to Rachel and put her bag on the ground

"Sorry I´m late" She said to Mr. Schue who just nodded and smiled.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come" Rachel whispered.

"I got held up" Rachel looked at her before hearing Mr. Schue traditionally clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Let´s get started. Finn came to me before class and told me he had a song he wanted to sing. Finn, come up and here show us what you got" He said and motioned for Finn to come closer. Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike got ready to perform.

"This song is for Rachel" Finn said and winked at said girl. Rachel crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. Quinn chuckled at the sight of the girl. As the song started it was unknown for the blonde but apparently it seemed to be a very familiar song for other students.

"Fuck no" Santana groaned and rubbed her temples. Quinn was confused by the others reaction.

"The hell he didn't…" Mercedes muttered.

"He did" Kurt answered. Rachel was staring a him, mouth opened and all.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

Finn sang and pointed at the other guys while shaking his head to make a point to Rachel. Quinn chuckled a little. This was ridiculous.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

They watched as the tall boy awkwardly danced around the room with Sam, Artie and Mike, the latter moving around like a professional.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Finn moved closer to Rachel to sing the next verse. He kneeled and took her hand.

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

He stood back up and Rachel rubbed her hands on her legs. They watched as he stood up again and moved around. The only thought the knight had in mind was, that while he flapped his arms around, he looked like duck while singing. Quinn admitted that he had a good voice, but along with his attitude, it just ruined the chance to enjoy it. Finn was panting as the song ended and stood in front of Rachel again with a big smile. There were a few claps here and there, but it was in sympathy.

"That was great, Finn!" Schue said with a bright smile as he clapped the loudest of them. "We´re going to cut the class short today, so I recommend you go out in your groups and talk about your assignment" Schue said.

"Do you want to find another place to work?" Rachel asked quickly as an excuse to get out of the room. Finn was staring at her expectantly, but she ignored him. Quinn nodded and followed Rachel out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, they heard someone behind them.

"Rach!" Finn panted and stopped as they turned. He gave her a bright smile, but it faltered at the sight of the blonde next to her. He eyed Quinn briefly before focusing on the brunette. "So, what do you think? Did you like my song?" Rachel closed her eyes and sighed heavily before opening them again.

"What did you think you could achieve with this choice of song, Finn?" Rachel asked him tiredly. Finn rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to make you see that we belong together and that you´re wrong about breaking up" Rachel sighed.

"We don't belong together. This relationship doesn't work anymore. It used to, but I have been thinking about it a lot and how we have been in the last couple of months" Quinn took a few steps back from the former couple to give them some place but still so she could keep an eye on Finn. She wished the boy had listened to her. "Everybody has been giving me signs, but I haven't been listening, and now when I really see clearly, they have been right all along. Finn, I know you have seen it too" She gently put a hand on his arm. Finn looked away. "I´m right, aren't I?" Rachel asked the tall boy and he nodded slowly. "I know you have been looking at other girls and funnily enough, I haven't been jealous. It was like I already knew it was over"

"We can make it work, Rach" Rachel shook her head.

"You´re a really sweet and kind boy, Finn and a good friend, but a relationship isn't the way for us. Maybe we should work on being friends again instead" Finn nodded in understanding.

"Alright" He rubbed his neck again. "I guess. I´ll go back again" He smiled awkwardly. "I-I´ll see you around then?" He asked a bit cautiously.

"Of course" Rachel replied and watched him walk away. She sighed and turned around to find Quinn looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes, I think so. We both needed this, him mostly. Now he can do whatever his heart desire" Rachel said as they began walking down the hallway.

"What about you then?"

"I´ll be fine. It´s going to be weird but it´s the right decision" Quinn nodded, and they stepped out onto the football field. "I thought since the weather is nice, we could sit out here. I know there aren't any practices, so we won't get interrupted" Rachel explained as she walked towards the bleachers. Quinn just followed the girl towards a seat. They practised the song a few times, with Rachel interrupting to correct Quinn. The knight just chuckled and did as told. She noticed how Rachel often had a hand on her arm or thigh when she wanted to get her attention. Quinn found it funny how she didn't really mind it and how it gave her a bit of butterflies in her stomach. Just as the kiss earlier. "I think we have done quite good. Are you ready to perform tomorrow?"

"Already tomorrow?"

"Yes! We sound really good together and what proves it better than to show it to the others?" She smiled and Quinn returned the smile. Rachel took her sheets and put them back in her bag. Quinn looked at the brunette as she did the same. She had the opportunity to tell her the truth now. Nothing was holding her back, except for the rejection and maybe some anger, but anyway. How does someone start a conversation like that?

"Rach-"

"Oh, is that the time? I promised Kurt that I could give him a ride home" Rachel said and looked at the blonde. "I´m sorry, did you say something?" Quinn just smiled and shook her head.

"No, I guess I´ll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I´ll walk" Quinn said still smiling. Rachel´s smile fell a bit. "I don't live far away from school" Quinn explained quickly.

"Alright. I´ll see you tomorrow, Quinn" Rachel took a step forward and quickly kissed her cheek again and went down the stairs. Quinn could still smell the cherry perfume from the small brunette even when she was out of sight. Quinn shook her head and picked up her bag from the seat. She looked up as she felt the small drizzle of rain hit her skin, the clouds were unusually dark, and she could feel the wind pick up. She moved away the hair from her face and looked over the football field. Nothing was to see, but something told Quinn that she should be on guard. She took tentative steps down from the bleachers and kept her eyes on the field. A second later, a portal opened in the middle of the field. Quinn sprinted down the rest of the stairs as she spotted two of Shadun´s soldiers appearing.

"Oh shit" She muttered and positioned herself, so she was ready to fight if needed and she knew it was. With no other weapons than herself, she was in a bit of trouble. One of them spotted her and immediately recognized her. He charged towards her with his buddy following him. Quinn ducked quickly as his sword swung over her head. She took the chance to punch him in his stomach and he doubled over, which gave her the opportunity to give him another hit, this time in the head. He fell to the grass, unconscious and she grabbed his sword before the other managed to hit her. The blonde took at roll on the grass, just as the other guy slammed his axe down on the spot where she had just stood. She whirled around and hit him in his side with the blade. He fell on his knees and she took another swing to knock him out. The tip of the sword was resting on the grass as Quinn stood heaving, with small speckles of blood on her hands and clothes. She heard another rumble and looked up. "What the- "She said before she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She looked down and saw an arrow in her deeply into her shoulder. From the portal stood three, one of them with a bow and a new arrow, ready to fire. She turned and ran towards cover. She ducked as another arrow flew over her head and she quickly hid behind a small wall. Quinn could feel her heart beating heavily and she felt dizzy from the pain.

"You can´t hide!" A deep voice yelled. Her eyes widened as she recognized it.

"It can´t be…" She looked up from her hiding spot and yes, it was indeed Jesse St. James, the son of Shadun. She realized quickly it was a mistake as an arrow sliced her cheek and she could feel the blood beginning to run down her cheek.

"There you are" He chuckled wickedly. Just as he and his men were about to run towards her, a blast of blue made them flew backwards.

"Come on before they get back on their feet!" A voice said from next to her. Quinn looked surprised up at Tina.

"How?" She asked confused as Tina pulled her up from the ground.

"Not now. We need to get to safety" She wrapped her arm around the blonde and casted a shield around them as they ran away from the field. They heard a laughter from behind them.

"I will find you and your little princess! You can´t protect her forever. I´ll find her and I´ll kill you!" He yelled at their retreating backs. He growled as he watched them disappear. "Get up!" He said to Gerard and Terry who was getting on their feet. "We need to get out of her and not drawing any further attention to us" They nodded and followed their leader away from the field. None of the presences to this battle had noticed the brown eyes watching them from under the bleacher. Brown eyes that had decided to follow the two girls into the nearby forest.

Tina had guided Quinn through some bushes leading to a forest behind the school.

"Where are we going?" She panted, the pain getting a bit worse.

"To my home" Tina replied and led them into a darker area, before it opened and revealed a small hut between the trees. She opened the door and guided Quinn to a chair near the fireplace. "Stay here" She ordered and disappeared further into the hut. To say Quinn was confused, were an understatement. She had no clue about what was going on besides that Tina apparently have magic powers. The girl came back with supplies to rinse the wounds. She put the cloths and ointments on the table next to Quinn and gently pulled off her shirt. The knight winched at the movement. "This is going to hurt a bit" Quinn looked up at the Asian girl.

"What is-God dammit!" She screamed as she felt the arrow being pushed through her shoulder.

"Sorry" Tina said sheepishly before attending to the wound. "You´re lucky it didn't do any more damage" She said as she had inspected the wound a bit. "You´ll have to wear a sling to prevent further damage to your shoulder, but you shouldn't have any nerve damage" She added after having cleaned it. She used some ointment and then bandaged the blonde's shoulder. "I´ll have to check up on you tomorrow, to make sure that the wound isn't getting infected" She gave Quinn a cloth to clean the small cut on her cheek. She took the bloody cloths and threw them out.

"What are you? That sounded wrong, WHO are you?" Quinn asked after cleaning the small cut. Tina turned to her with a smile.

"I´m an ally"

"I figured but beside that. How could you do that-that thing you did?"

"You want some tea?" Quinn shook her head. "Coffee perhaps?" Quinn sighed annoyed. Tina filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the stove. Even though the hut was out in the woods, Tina had still managed to get electricity and water connected to the hut.

"I could use something much stronger" She answered, and Tina chuckled as she found some tea bags.

"Well, I don't have that, so tea it is" The tea kettle was boiling, and Tina put the tea bags into the tea kettle and brought it to the table with some mugs.

"You didn't answer my question" Quinn said when Tina sat down next to her.

"I´m aware" Tina said and poured them some tea. She sat the tea kettle down and looked at Quinn. Quinn noticed the golden specks in her eyes again. "I´m here for the same reason that you are" Quinn frowned, and Tina sighed. "To protect the Princess before something bad happens. Like the thing that happened today" Quinn just looked at her and nodded to make her continue.

"My real name is Teonora. I´m from Everdale and I am a witch and a guardian for Rachel. You see, I came here almost 18 years ago with baby Rachel- Ah. A visitor" She interrupted and stood up. Quinn looked bewildered at her.

"No one´s here" Tina opened the door just as Santana was about to barge in.

"Hello, Santana. Come in" Tina said calmly and walked back to her seat. "You want some tea?" Santana´s eyes were wide as she stood at the door, staring at them before she marched into the hut.

"What the hell is going on here?! What was that out there?" She pointed in the direction of the school. Quinn didn't even know how to answer that. Here she was sitting in her bra, all wrapped up in bandage and with dried blood on her skin.

"How about you sit down and then I´ll tell you everything?" Tina asked and took a sip of her mug. Santana eyed the girl sceptically but sat down next to them either way. "Drink" Tina said as she poured the girl some tea.

"Hell no! What if you have spiked it with some shit and I´ll drop dead?" Tina rolled her eyes at the dramatic.

"Don't be stupid, Santana. You have known me forever" Santana scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Have I? Apparently, I don't. Now that I think of it, I have never been to your house and I absolutely didn't know that you lived out here, did I?" Santana argued.

"No, you´re right. Santana, I´m a witch" Tina said earnestly. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A witch? So, you like to chant in front of a cauldron and turning people into frogs. Do you have pointy hat too?" She said sarcastically and quickly eyed the blonde next to her. Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl´s antics.

"Not exactly. I do have magical powers, but I don't use them for evil" Santana threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"God, this is fucking stupid. Do you hear yourself? You can´t be a witch. They don't exist!"

"Santana, you saw what I did out there. It wasn't some powder I just threw in the air. I was very much aware of your presence, but I had to save Quinn. Therefor I did what I did, even if I exposed my powers" Tina explained. Santana couldn't believe this. She knew she saw Tina cast some blue lights from her hands, but it was so hard to understand.

"And what about you? You weren't even hesitating about defending yourself against those dudes and you used a fucking sword! Did you kill them?" She asked Quinn. Quinn winched as she moved a bit towards the Latina.

"Here" Tina said and handed her a blouse to cover herself. It hadn't bothered her at all, but she had noticed that Santana seemed a bit uncomfortable. She cleared her throat.

"I am a royal Knight of the Kingdom of Everdale. I´m here on a mission for my Queen" Santana shook her head.

"Fucking hell. Give me some strength" She mumbled.

"We are both from Everdale. I came here recently and Tina came 18 years ago with Rachel" She looked Santana in the eyes. "Rachel is a Princess of the Kingdom of Kosmia. I´m here to bring her back and to protect her" Quinn explained slowly. "There is a war going on in our homeland, a war that had been getting worse over the years and now we have no control over it. Before it was in Kosmia, but it had spread to all the Kingdoms and Shadun, their leader, had taken over them. The only one he hasn't yet, is Everdale and that must not happen. Apparently, my Queen has been aware of the solution all these years but didn't have the opportunity to do anything but keep Shadun´s army at bay. Until now"

"Why now?" Santana asked, trying to understand it all.

"Rachel is the key to save our Kingdoms. She conceals great magic that can save us all"

"Seriously? My Rachel can save your asses? Are you for real?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she said her Rachel. "Rachel is so against any kind of violence and you expect her to just fight your enemy? Not gonna happen" Santana said with a chuckle. "I don't know what I should believe, but I´ve always had a good sense about someone lying and I don't think you two do" She crossed her arms as she took a good look at them. "I want to help" Quinn and Tina were surprised.

"No" Quinn said quickly.

"What, why not?"

"Because it´s too dangerous and I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger" Quinn replied.

"But you put Rachel in danger!"

"It´s different with her"

"The hell it isn't. How are you going to get her back with you? She wouldn't believe this stuff" Santana said. Quinn sighed and nodded. She knew that.

"Quinn, maybe we could use Santana to help us with this?" Tina tried and Santana nodded while looking at the blonde.

"I said no. There´s no discussion about this" She turned to Santana. "You won´t tell anyone about this"

"Like they would believe me" The dark-haired girl muttered. Quinn stood up.

"I need to go. I can't sit here while St. James is running around out there. I need to figure out what to do about him"

"I could help you" Tina said. "I have some things to help trace any differences. That´s how I knew you were here"

"You knew all along?" Quinn questioned the witch.

"Of course" Tina just said with a smile. Quinn shook her head and walked towards the door. "Do you need help getting to the motel?" Santana who had been quiet turned to look at the blonde.

"You live at the motel?"

"Yes. It is not like I had anywhere else to live, did I?"

"Hey, no reason to get that tone at me. I was just asking"

"Sorry" Quinn said. She was in pain and in trouble. She hated when she hadn't control over things and she didn't had at the moment.

"I could give you a lift. If you want to?" Santana asked and Quinn smiled to her while nodding.

"I would appreciate that, thank you" Santana stood up and followed the blonde out of the door.

"Take care of yourselves. Do not hesitate to come to me if something happens tonight. If don't, I´ll see you tomorrow" Tina said, and they said their goodbyes. The two walked their way through the forest, no one saying anything until they got to the parking lot.

"Here´s my car" Quinn nodded and stepped into Santana´s car. "Do you have cars where you come from? The Latina asked curiously. Quinn chuckled. ¨

"No, we have horses and carriages. It was quite a surprise to see one of these when I got here"

"I bet. So, it´s like old-fashioned?"

"For me and my people, it isn't. but for you it would be. I have only read about your things in books, but it´s weird seeing it in real life and difficult to understand it"

"I could help you if you want to?" Santana offered. Quinn was surprised and Santana noticed. She chuckled as she stopped in front of a red light. "I can be nice, you know" Quinn looked out of the window as she saw the passing buildings. Soon Santana drove into the parking lot of the motel and stopped the car.

"Thank you, Santana. It was nice of you to offer me a ride"

"No problems" Quinn smiled and stepped out of the car. Santana followed.

"I think I can handle the rest" Quinn said.

"I know, but I think you need some company for the night. Just to make sure nothing happens and it doesn't get any worse" Quinn tried to protest but nothing helped as Santana followed her up to her room. She sighed as she opened the door. "Jesus, don't you ever clean where you come from?"

"I didn't expect a guest, so you´ll have to do" Quinn said and sat down on her bed. She closed her eyed shut as she felt a pang of pain from her shoulder.

"Does it hurt badly?" Santana asked as she removed a pair of pants to sit on a chair. Quinn nodded, still with her eyes closed. Of all the years she had been a knight and fighting, she has been lucky to not get severely hurt other than a few scars here and there. Nothing big but this, it hurts like hell. "Give me a sec" Santana said and walked out of the door, only to quickly come back with a bottle. She found a glass and filled it with water. "I don't know if you have this kind of things where you´re from but it´s painkillers. Take them" She handed Quinn the pills, who just stared at them. "They´re at not dangerous, but they´ll help with the pain. I promise" Quinn took the pills and swallowed them with the water, Santana handed her. "Good. Now lay down and relax. I´ll be here for the night" Quinn nodded and did as told. Even though she originally didn't wanted Santana involved, she was happy to have some company.

"I´m surprised of how understanding you are about all of this" Quinn said from the bed. Santana had turned on the TV and looked away from it to the blonde.

"It difficult to understand, but I believe you and I want to help you" Santana said. Quinn just smiled at the blonde as she closed her eyes. Lying down in the soft bed and the battle today had made her tired. She closed her eyes and soon felt asleep, feeling safe with Santana with her.


	7. Let us fight

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

Rachel woke up the next day feeling happy and rested. She hummed to herself while she got ready to go to school. It was Friday and she had a date with Quinn. Well, not exactly a date since Mrs. Thatcher was coming along, but she got to spend more time with the blonde. She brushed her head and smiled to her reflection before leaving the bathroom. Kurt had asked several questions about her and the blonde and their deal, but even though Rachel wished there was something there wasn't, much to the gossiper's dismay. Rachel had decided to wear one of her usually short skirts with a striped shirt. She wanted to impress Quinn. She picked up her bag and went downstairs. Her fathers had left before she had woken up, so she made herself some breakfast and ate it in silence. She hasn't heard from Santana like she used too, even the annoying text about her height didn't come. Perhaps she was busy with whatever she doesn't want to tell her. Rachel put her empty bowl in the sink and saw it was time to leave for school. She locked the door and walked out to her car. The radio was running as she drove to school and she was singing along to the songs. At a red light she stopped, and the news got on.

"_Several citizens have made calls to the Lima Police about three men acting strangely throughout the night. It hasn't been possible for the police to track them down, but they encourage the citizens to call about information if you should stumble upon them. They are wearing medieval costumes. Do not make contact"_

Rachel shivered at the thought of meeting men like that and hoped she didn't get to meet them. She parked her car on the schools parking lot and walked inside. She was early as always and used the time to go to the auditorium to practice. A while later, she walked to her locker to get her books. The halls were filled with students, but Rachel couldn't spot Quinn amongst them, but saw Kurt and walked towards him.

"Have you seen Quinn?" She asked the boy. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Good morning to you too, Rachel. How are you?"

"Sorry" Rachel said sheepishly. "Good morning, Kurt"

"And to answer your question. No, I haven't seen Quinn yet" Kurt said as he closed his locker. Rachel sighed and nodded. Kurt just smiled at her. "Don't worry, Rach. She´s probably on her way and you´ll see after class" She nodded and followed him as they had first lessons together.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly as she tried to adjust to the bright light in her room. She groaned as she rested her arm over her head. Why was the room so bright? She winced as she felt the throbbing pain in her shoulder. She sat up as she remembered the fight yesterday and immediately regretted it as she both felt dizzy and the pain got even worse. She groaned loudly and cursed herself for her recklessness. She tried to move her arm. It still hurts a lot, but it was possible, but she shouldn't do anything foolish.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" A voice said from the chair next to the bed. Quinn jumped and looked to her side and found Santana sitting with a tiny smirk on her lips. Next to her was two cups and a small paper bag on the coffee table. "You´re a heavy sleeper. You slept through rest of the day and all night" Santana said and offered her a cup. "I figured you could possible use some coffee and something to eat after yesterday. You have coffee where you come from, right?" Quinn nodded smiling. "Great. How are you feeling?" Quinn brought the cup to her lips to get a taste and hummed in appreciation of the warm beverage.

"That´s good" She mumbled from behind the cup. Santana chuckled.

"I know" She took a sip of her own cup and swallowed. Quinn sat the cup down on the nightstand and looked at her.

"I feel better, it still hurts like shit but what to expect, right?" Santana just nodded and stood up.

"Alright, we need to change the bandage. I picked up some supplies last night, and it would be a good idea to check up on the wound. At least thats what Tina said" She said and walked to the bathroom to turn on the light. "Well, come on then" She said when Quinn stayed on the bed. "We have school in an hour and a half, so get your ass out here blondie" Quinn hesitated a little before getting up and into the bathroom. "Sit" Quinn sat down on the toilet and let Santana help her take off her shirt. She hissed as Santana removed the old bandage. "Couldn't Tina had used some of her witch powers to heal you or something?" She said as she began to clean the wound. It didn't look infected and looked rather fine, but Santana as confused by why Tina hadn't brought her to the hospital instead of doing it herself, but then again, how could they explain how a presumed teenager got hit by an arrow and how she´s not in the system.

"I don't know, but I don't think she has the abilities to do it. Not all witches can" Quinn said and clenched her teeth together as the Latina applied a thin layer of antibiotic cream.

"Huh. What do I know" Santana mumbled and helped the blonde wrapping new bandages around her shoulder and upper torso to secure that the bandage wouldn't go loose "Done" She took a step back to look at her work. "Do you need help to get clean or?" Quinn shook her head.

"No, thank you" I´ll try on my own" Santana nodded, stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door after her. Quinn stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. She sighed as she turned her cheek so she could look properly at it. The rift has managed to bruise her skin and it was very noticeable. She wondered why Santana hadn't said anything. The blonde took a deep breath and turned on the water. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Santana stepped inside.

"I found some clean clothes, so I´ll just put it here" She said as she put it on a small bathroom cabinet. "Sorry I looked through your things" She said and turned to walk out again. Quinn looked at the retreating girl.

"Santana?" The Latina turned around. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it" Santana smiled softly.

"You´re welcome" Quinn looked at the clothes and smiled sheepishly back at the girl.

"Could you perhaps help me with putting on my clothes? I don't think it would be good for me to move that much with the shoulder" Santana chuckled and nodded. She released the door handle to help the woman in front of her. A little while later, and a lot of struggle, Quinn was dressed. They had tried to cover the bruise, but since Quinn didn't had much to do with, it didn't cover completely.

"Are you comfortable with your shoulder? Does it hurt?"

"It´s fine" Quinn told her. She had her arm in a sling, resting alongside her stomach and a zip up hoodie covering the sling, but not completely.

"Are we ready to go then?" Santana asked.

"Would it be a good idea to go? I mean, how can I explain this?"

"You mean, how can you explain it to Rachel" Santana said with a chuckle. "We´ll figure it out. If you don't show, Rachel would be worried and since I´ve heard that you don´t own a phone, she would track you down and you won`t like that" Quinn looked at her wide-eyed. "So, move your ass and come along" Quinn nodded and did as told. "Where´s your bag?" She asked as she locked the door. Quinn slapped her forehead.

"It´s still at the school. I forgot it yesterday at the bleacher, got a little distracted"

"Alright, we´ll pick it up once we get there" Santana walked towards the parking lot and her car when Quinn stopped her.

"I forgot something. How much time to we have?" Santana looked at her phone.

"Twenty minutes and then we really have to go. What´s up?"

"I always talk to Mariann before leaving and I should probably cancel tonight" Quinn said and walked into the lobby with Santana on her heels. Mariann looked up from her magazine, smiling brightly as she already knew who it was. Her smile fell instantly when her eyes fell on the blonde girl.

"Oh god, what happened to you, honey?" She stood up and walked around the desk towards Quinn.

"I had a minor accident yesterday" Quinn said a bit nonchalant. She didn't want to make a fuss about it.

"A minor? It looks like a rather big accident. Tell me what happened to you" Quinn bit her lip.

"I – er.." She looked at Santana who was leaning up against the desk with a smug smile. "I fell down some stairs and I landed wrongly" Mariann didn't looked convinced but nodded anyway. "I was thinking that maybe we could postpone our dinner to another day?" Mariann nodded quickly.

"Of course, sweetie. Don't you worry about it" The older woman said as she squeezed her upper arm gently. "You just come to me if you need anything"

"I will, thank you" She looked at the Latina. "We better get going, school you know" Quinn said with a smile. Mariann nodded and bid her a good day. Quinn returned the sentiment and the two girls walked out.

"Are you ready, now?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and they drove towards the school. Santana parked her car and they stepped out of the car. They walked around the school towards the bleachers. They easily found Quinn´s bag and walked back down. Quinn looked out on the field suspiciously, but there were no one. She looked back at the dark-haired girl.

"Thank you again" Quinn said.

"No problem. Now, if we don't move our asses, we´re going to be late for class and I really don't have time for that" Santana said and quickly walked back into school. They parted and Santana walked into the classroom and sat down next to Rachel.

"Hello, Santana. How are you?" The brunette said as she smiled to her.

"I´m fine. How about you?" She responded as she took out her textbook. Rachel just stared at her. Santana wasn't the type to small talk and she always use some offending words to describe everything. "What?" Rachel blinked a couple of times.

"Nothing" She said and looked at the teacher that had arrived. Something was off with her friend and Rachel needed to find out what. Quinn was walking down the hallway after her second class. She still hasn't had the opportunity to see Rachel and she desperately needed to make sure she was okay. She knew that Santana was with her, so Rachel was somewhat protected. Quinn had quickly memorized the smaller girl´s schedule and she knew she wasn't nearby before after second class, which was now. She got a few looks as she passed the students. She knew she looked like crap, but it annoyed her. She still got a throbbing pain in her shoulder, even though she had taken some of those pills, Santana had given her. Quinn smiled as she spotted Rachel amongst the students. She was standing by her locker with Kurt, talking to each other. As Rachel turned around to face her, Quinn´s smile widened but it was shortened as she felt herself getting pulled into a very small room.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked as she pulled her arm free from the grasp. Santana just smirked at her.

"Yeah, not sorry. I just wanted to know how you are feeling" Quinn raised her brow at the girl.

"And you couldn't have asked me that out in the hallway, like a normal person?"

"Nothing about this is normal, so no I couldn't. Back to my question" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Like shit. Everything hurts. I thought you were with Rachel?"

"Sorry" Santana said frowning. Quinn shrugged her one good shoulder. "And no, obviously not, but Kurt it. So, what story are you going to tell Rachel? I mean, she will drill you for information, so you better have something ready"

"I think I´m going to stick with the story I told Mariann. I fell down the stairs" Quinn told her. Santana shook her head.

"As if she´s going to believe you. Rachel isn't stupid. She can tell if you´re lying" Quinn bit her lip. "She´ll humour you for a while and give you the chance to tell the truth, but if you don't tell her, she´ll get it out of you somehow"

"What do I do? Everything is so complicated. I never had to think this closely about things when I talk to people"

"You´re a knight in your world, so I bet you´re in charge of everything. Am I right?" Quinn nodded. "Impressive. Relax, blondie. She isn't mean or something. Rachel is so sweet; my teeth are basically hurting just by looking at her. You can't tell the truth just yet, I know that, so just stick with your plan and then we´ll tell her the truth later" Quinn nodded while she smiled softly. "Jesus, just do it already" Santana muttered, and Quinn looked questionably at her. "Never mind" The bell interrupted them. "Ah, sorry you didn't get to talk to the dwarf, but next break, right?" Quinn tensed at the nick name.

"Don't call her that. She´s a royal monarch!" Quinn told her seriously as she took a step towards her. Santana took a step back with raised hands.

"Dude, she´s my friend. I´ve always called her that. I don't mean anything by it" Quinn relaxed. "Come on before people make assumptions about us being in here"

"Why would they do that?" Santana sighed as she rolled her eyes. They walked out from the janitors closet and Quinn followed Santana. She looked after the Princess but couldn't find her. She sighed heavily and went to find her classroom. What they didn't know was that Rachel had clearly seen that Santana had pulled the blonde girl into the closet. She had also seen the sling and the bruised cheek and had wanted to check up on her, but she had felt a bit hurt by their actions. Santana usually only pulled someone in there to make out with them, but why would she do that with Quinn? She could bare tolerate the girl. Clearly something had happened since yesterday, but what, Rachel didn't know. Maybe she found the reason why Santana didn't text her yesterday.

"What´s wrong?" Kurt asked when he noticed her mood had changed. Rachel quickly grabbed her book and closed her locker, before she turned towards Kurt with a wide smile.

"Nothing. I just want to get to class. I don't like to be late" She answered and walked away from the boy. He watched her frowning.

"But there´s still ten minutes" He said as he followed her. "Rachel!" He yelled out but she kept going in a hurried pace. "Stop it" He put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop. She sighed and turned around to face him.

"What?" She mumbled and looked away.

"What is wrong? I mean, you were just smiling and laughing and now you´re acting weird. What happened in those two seconds I looked away?" He asked concerned. Rachel wasn't looking at him. She felt a bit stupid, because she didn't have any evidence that anything that had happened. She mumbled something that Kurt couldn't hear. "Can you repeat that?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I saw Santana pulling Quinn into the janitor's closet" Kurt just stared at her and then he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"And you´re jealous"

"NO!" Rachel said quickly which made Kurt chuckle. She cleared her throat. "I mean, absolutely not"

"Yeah, you are" Rachel huffed and turned to walk away. Kurt followed her. "You like her, don't you? I mean, it´s like obvious for all of us. Well, not for Finn and the guys" Rachel stopped next to their classroom and let out a sigh.

"Is it too soon? I just broke up with Finn and I´m already fawning over another, and it not just anyone, it´s a girl" Rachel ran a hand through her hair. Kurt smiled to her and shook his head.

"Rach, truth to be told, that relationship between you and my brother was over a long time ago. You knew that already" He put a hand on her arm. "Don't feel bad because you have feelings for Quinn. It´s not a bad thing and no one is going to hate you for it. Well, except for Finn, he may feel a bit hurt by it" He smiled to her and she gave him a small smile as she nodded. "And to solve your problem. Don't judge too fast. Maybe it´s nothing and you´re just getting worked up about nothing. It´s Santana and she wouldn't do that to you" Rachel nodded.

"You´re right. I will talk to Quinn when we meet for Glee club" Kurt smiled, and they walked into the classroom for their next class. Quinn couldn't believe it. How difficult was it to find one girl in this school and how was it possible that she missed every opportunity she had to find her? Quinn growled at Santana who was walking next to her.

"Hey, what´s with the hostility?" She smirked as they walked away from their last period. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And we did have last period together" Quinn stopped abruptly.

"I am Queen Holly of Everdale´s personal royal knight. I´m in direct control of the royal guard and I take my responsibilities very seriously. I´ve fought many wars in my short time in the royal guard and I´ve been hurt many times, not severely like this, but I still have scars. I´ve always taken care of myself and is not used to others doing it for me. I am not weak!" She said breathing hard. Santana stared at her with wide eyes. Quinn took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Sorry" She looked around to see if anyone had been listening on their conversation. It didn't seem like anyone had.

"I never said you were. I just had to make sure that you weren't in pain or something. You don't have anyone here, besides Tina or me, who understands your situation and even though you want to appear invincible and all that shit, you´re not"

"I know. Sorry to lash out on you. You´re right-"

"I know" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, keep going"

"You´re right about me not having anybody else here. I appreciate what you´re doing for me" Quinn said.

"No problem" Santana answered and continued their walk towards the choir room with a little smile on her lips. Quinn followed the Latina without anymore words. They stepped into the room and several eyes fell on the blonde.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked as he looked at the blonde. Quinn had expected Rachel to be the first to come to her, but the brunette was standing behind the boy avoiding her eyes. Quinn frowned as she answered the boy.

"I fell down the stairs" She said as she looked behind him at Rachel who just raised her eyebrow at the explanation. Even the rest of them didn't look convinced. Maybe Santana had been right about it, Quinn thought. Quinn walked around the boy towards Rachel. Kurt walked away to give them some space and marched towards his Latina friend.

"I need an explanation" He whispered harshly and dragged her away from the others.

"Hi, Rach" Quinn said with a small smile.

"Hello, Quinn" Rachel answered politely. Quinn felt a bit confused by the situation.

"How are you? We haven't seen each other all day" Rachel sighed and looked away. She couldn't keep this façade; Quinn hadn't done anything wrong as far as Rachel knows. She pulled Quinn towards the piano.

"What is it with you and Santana?" Rachel spoke low so the others couldn't hear them. Quinn frowned.

"Between Santana and me? What do you mean?" Rachel sighed.

"I mean, do you-do you like her or something?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I do- "Rachel´s stomach dropped, and she looked away. "I mean, she´s a good friend and she helped me when I got hurt yesterday" Rachel looked back at her. "She stayed with me last night, because she wanted to make sure I was alright" Quinn decided to almost tell the truth. Rachel looked back at her friend who was talking to Kurt and Tina. She wanted to ask about the incident earlier but decided not to.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you" Quinn smiled a bit.

"I didn't want you to see me like this" She looked into brown eyes. "I know, it´s a stupid reason" Rachel gave her a soft smile. "And I don´t have a phone, remember?" She chuckled as Rachel blushed.

"It´s alright" Rachel looked at the bruise on her cheek and raised her hand to gently turn Quinn face to get a proper look. "It looks pretty bad. Are you alright?" Quinn smiled as she nodded. She took the brunettes hand and held it.

"Yes, Santana had taken great care of me. She´s a good friend"

"She is" Rachel looked down at their joined hands and felt the butterflies in her stomach again. "But next time, and I hope there isn't, then come to me, alright?" Quinn chuckled.

"I´ll do that" Quinn released the brunette's hand and ran a hand through her hair.

"Good" Rachel answered, and they smiled to each other. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"I talked to Mariann about postponing the dinner, but I could come to your house if you want to?" Quinn suggested.

"I would love to. We could see a movie or something?" Quinn looked questionably at the girl. A movie? She didn't want to appear stupid, so she just smiled and nodded. "Great. I´m looking forward to your visit" Rachel said with a bright smile. "So, are you ready to perform our song?"

"I don't know. I have never performed like this before" She told the truth. She had performed in many other ways, if meaning being in several fights. Rachel put a hand on her good arm and squeezed it lightly.

"You´ll do great, I´m sure. Now, we must wait on Mr. Schue" Rachel sighed, and Quinn chuckled. "Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Would you like to" Rachel sighed, but Quinn just smiled to her encouragingly. "Do you want to g- "

"Who is that?" Mercedes interrupted loudly as she was looking towards the door. They all followed her eyes, only to see a blonde woman standing there looking confused. She was wearing a dark brown leather surcoat, closed at the front with buckles and tied at the sides with black leather straps. She had brown knee-high boots and a pair of brown leather pants on. Her hair was braided and resting on her right shoulder. On her back was a big bow and an arrow pouch. On her boots there was a small sheath with a knife. The boys were staring at her with wide eyes and mouth open. Quinn´s eyes widened as she easily recognized the woman. She hurried towards her, leaving a confused Rachel behind her.

"What are you doing here?! How?" She had missed her friend but was very confused about Brittany´s sudden appearance in this world.

"Quinn, I needed to come. The mission is in danger" Brittany gave her friend and quick onceover and sighed. She put one hand on her hips and the other on her forehead feeling annoyed. "They´re already here, aren't they?" Quinn nodded. "Is it bad? Does it hurt?" She motioned to her shoulder. Quinn felt several eyes on them and decided to take this conversation to another room. She dragged her friend with her away from prying eyes. She stopped when they reached the auditorium and pulled her inside. "What is this room?" Brittany asked in awe as she looked around.

"Another time. To answer your question, yes it hurts like hell and no, it isn't as bad as I thought. I can´t use my arm properly because I need to give it time to heal" Quinn explained. Brittany looked worried.

"Did you get the healer to look at it?" Quinn smiled at her.

"They´re called doctors and nurses here and not exactly"

"She got my help" A voice said from the door. Brittany frowned when she looked at the two newcomers. Quinn sighed, of course they would follow them.

"Did anyone else follow you?" She asked them and hurried them inside and closed the door.

"If you mean Rachel, then no. Relax, dude" Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good" Quinn replied and took a deep breath. "Brittany, this is Santana. She´s from here and a friend to Rachel" Brittany raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Latina. "I´ll explain later" She turned to Tina. "And this is- "Brittany now got a proper look at the Asian girl next to the Latina and her eyes widened.

"Teonora, the witch from the High Mountain" Brittany interrupted. Tina´s eyes widened, and she nodded slowly as Quinn just looked confused.

"Here I'm just Tina, but yes, how do you know me?" Tina asked.

"I have both read and heard about you and your abilities" She turned to Quinn. "Q, you can´t mean that you haven't heard of her" Quinn just bit her lip as she shrugged with her good shoulder. Brittany just shook her head. "You just disappeared" Brittany told Tina. "Now that I think of it, it was about the same that Queen Shelby and her daughter disappeared. You went here?" Tina nodded.

"She´s Rachel´s guardian" Quinn clarified. "I just got to know about this yesterday, when she saved my ass from St. James"

"Why weren't we aware of this?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know- "Quinn groaned and cursed for herself. "The Queen knew about this. It was April who send them to this place. I´m so fucking tired of them not telling us everything we need to know!" Quinn felt herself getting angry. "How difficult is to just give us every information to get this mission done?!" Brittany put a comforting hand on Quinn´s back and the blonde relaxed a bit. "Sorry, I´m just tired and hurting" She sighed. "I haven't even told Rachel about this"

"You have been here for four days. How can you not have told her yet?" Brittany asked incredulous. They all looked at the newcomer and before Quinn could answer, it was Santana who did.

"Seriously? You two come here with your `I´m not from around here but a whole different fairy tale world, and by the way, I´m here to take you to my world and stop some evil dudes who wants to kill you and oh, you´re a princess" The Latina had stepped closer to Brittany staring her down. The blonde felt uneasy. She had never felt like this before and she didn't like it. "There´s a war and witches and killing. Do you really expect her to just accept this and happily go with you?" Brittany timidly shook her head as she stared into angry dark brown eyes. "Quinn has used the time to get close to Rachel and find the right time to break it to her. Give her some slack" Quinn smiled at the Latina and appreciated her defence. She put a hand on Santana and pushed a bit back from her friend. Brittany blinked a couple of times before swallowing.

"Yes, yes you´re right. I´m sorry, Q. It´s just, everything´s a mess back home and we need to get things done. Anderson discovered one of Shadun´s spies. That´s how we figured out that St. James and his cronies was here. The Queen forced the information out of the man herself. She got April to track you down and decided to send me here. She could tell something was wrong and I landed outside this weird building. I figured you were in here"

"So, you just wandered inside looking like that?" Santana smirked. Brittany looked down at herself frowning.

"Like what?" Quinn chuckled.

"She means that you look very different than they do in this world"

"Oh. Yes, you´re right. Is that clothes even comfy?"

Quinn nodded while smiling. "It is, but we´re not here to talk about clothes. Britt, we need a plan" Tina turned to look at the door.

"Somethings wrong" She stated worriedly. Just as she had said it, they heard heavy commotion and someone screaming.

"What is going on?" Quinn said and hurried to the door and opened it, just as two girls came running past them. Santana grabbed one of them.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl´s eyes were wide and scared.

"Some psychopaths came running into the school with weapons!" She screeched. Quinn stepped towards her.

"What did they look like?" The girl looked incredulously at her.

"Just tell us!" Santana said.

"They had old clothes on, like old armour and stuff and they were carrying axes and swords!"

"St. James" Quinn growled and took off in a sprint towards the choir room. Her shoulder was hurting by all the movement, but she needed to get to Rachel.

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled and ran after her along with Santana and Tina.

"I need to find Rachel" Quinn yelled as she slid around a corner just to face Gerald. He smirked at her as he quickly knocked out a student.

"I´ll take him" Brittany said and made a run towards the man. Santana was impressed by the blonde stranger as she quickly dodged his attacks and slammed him to the ground. She shook her head as she stepped over him. "He´s always been slow, it´s a wonder he hasn't been killed yet" Santana just stared at her. "Let´s go find the Princess before he gets back on his feet" She said and pulled the Latina with her. Students were running in every direction, making it difficult to get to the choir room.

"Move it!" Santana yelled and pushed away a student. They got the choir room but both doors were locked. Quinn thought it was a good idea to lock the doors when madmen is attacking the school, but right now, she was annoyed. She pushed the handle several times, but it didn't budge.

"God dammit!" She yelled. Santana tried to the other one to Mr. Schue´s office, but it didn't move either. The Latina ran to where Quinn stood and looked through the small window in the door and saw someone hiding various places. "Open the door!" She yelled and shook the door handle again. They soon heard a small click and they rushed inside. Quinn immediately felt a small body slam into her own.

"Put this up on the window" Tina said and threw a blouse to Santana who did what she was told.

"Quinn!" The blonde wrapped her good arm around the small brunette and hugged her. "Where were you? What´s happening?" Rachel´s voice was shaking. They had been talking about the stranger that had arrived and who apparently knew Quinn, when they had heard screams and seen students running down the hallway. Finn had looked outside when he had spotted three men with weapons causing havoc and had decided to quickly close the doors before they noticed they were in there. Finn had ordered them to hide and be quiet and they all did as he told them.

Quinn looked down at the girl and smiled quickly. "Don´t worry. We got this" She released her, and Rachel was confused.

"What? What do you mean?" She looked briefly at Santana, Tina and the strange blonde who was talking to each other about somehow getting people out. Quinn gently made her look at her again.

"Just trust me, alright?" Quinn said with a small smile before a hammering on the door interrupted them. Rachel jumped, frightened by the loud sound. "Kurt, take her and make sure nothing happens to her" She said and pushed Rachel towards him. He looked scared at her but nodded either way as he grabbed the brunette.

"Quinn, do you have a plan?" Brittany came up to her. Quinn ran a hand over her face.

"We need to make sure that she is safe, and we need to get everyone out of here, without them getting hurt. I don't believe that we can get them out of the windows, they´re too small. There are two doors, one to Mr. Schue´s office and the other directly to the hallway and I know that St. James are aware of this by now. I think we need to defend ourselves; they are three and there are four of us, well three and a half" Quinn motioned to her shoulder. The pounding continued.

"What is going on?!" Mercedes yelled.

"Fabray!" A gruff voice sounded from behind the door. "I told you! You can´t hide!" St. James yelled and pounded on the door again. They all looked at the blonde except for Santana, Tina and Brittany.

"They´re after you?!" Finn yelled and took a few steps towards the girl. Quinn bit her lip.

"Yes and no" She answered as she looked at her fellow students.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Finnept, shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled. "Tina, can´t you cast some shit or something to prevent them from coming in?" Tina nodded.

"I can, but it can´t hold them for long. After being here for so long and not using my magic often, it had been a bit unstable" Quinn and Brittany stood with them as Tina took a step forward and chanted some words as her hand began to glow and a dark blue light filled the room. It was over before it begun, but the others stood in awe.

"Wow"

"What the-" They muttered as they stared at the girl. Rachel closed her mouth and looked at the four girls who were talking to each other and pointing to several things. She huffed and marched up to them.

"What is going on and I want you to tell me the truth!" She huffed with a stomp with her foot. Tina and Santana looked at her and then at Quinn. Brittany stared at her.

"Is this-"She started.

"Yes" Tina said and pulled her away along with Santana. Brittany looked behind her, staring at the Princess. "Stop staring and help us" Brittany looked at them again, blushing slightly. Quinn stood with the brunette, sighing loudly.

"Rach, I promise to tell you everything if you just do as I say and stay with Kurt" The small brunette just glared at her with her arms crossed. "Please, Rachel" Quinn begged. Rachel rolled her eyes as she let out a huff. She turned around without a word and walked back to Kurt. Quinn ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the others. "Alright, I bet both of his cronies are with him now. Tina and Brittany, I want you to separate his buddies, get them away from St. James" Quinn told them and looked at Santana. She knew the girl was smart, but she didn't want to put her in danger, well more than she already was. "Santana, I need you get the others out of here as fast as you can, that includes Rachel, alright?" She took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked, already knowing the answer and not liking it.

"I´ll deal with St. James"

"But your shoulder!" Santana protested loudly.

"I know, but we have to do something. Make yourself ready" She said and stepped away from the small group towards the door. Rachel looked puzzled at her. What was she doing?

"Quinn! What are you doing?!" She screamed at the blonde as she tried to get free from Kurt´s grasp. Quinn nodded to Tina and suddenly the door slammed open. Rachel watched as three guys walking inside, the guy in the front smirked wicked at them all. He was wearing strange clothes, like the blonde that had arrived earlier, but it was all black. The two others were wearing the same kind. She immediately saw the weapons in their hands and felt the colour drain from her face.

"Hello, Fabray. Long-time no sees, huh?" He grinned. "Got you good there" He motioned to her shoulder. "Gerald, Terry" His two cronies nodded and walked towards the group, but Brittany and Tina stopped them. They watched as Gerald flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. "You got some help? He smirked as he watched his friends ran towards Tina with a roar.

"Where the fuck is the police?!" Someone yelled from their hiding spot.

"Oh, shut up, St. James" Quinn said and made a stance. He chuckled as he pulled out his sword from his sheath.

"What are you going to do?" He said and sprung forward, swinging his blade in a wide arc. Quinn took a quick step back just avoiding the tip of his sword, before he made another advance trying to shove her off her balance. She twisted, catching her balance with her other foot just in time to step back and avoiding a slash at her face by a hair's breadth. St. James fell forward which gave her the opportunity to throw herself at him and tackling him to the ground. His blade clattered away towards the others which made Mercedes scream. He slammed his elbow across her face which made her stumble back. Quinn felt a warm metallic liquid pool in her mouth. "Bitch!" He yelled as he stood on his feet and made a move to kick her. She didn't manage to move and felt the impact with made her loose her breath and hurt like shit.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed again as she watched how he had kicked her. She felt tears pool in her eyes as she watched the fight. Quinn was hurt and she couldn't do anything. Santana had managed to get some of them out, except for Mercedes, Kurt, Finn. Terry had blocked the door where he was fighting Brittany. Santana was stressed out as she watched her friend being kicked and made a quick decision. She ran towards St. James and slammed her fist into his face. He hadn't seen her which made the impact much stronger. He stumbled away from the blonde and Santana quickly helped her up. She saw that Quinn had busted a lip.

"For fuck sake, Quinn" She muttered.

"I know. Move!" Quinn pushed her away and dodged his attack. Her shoulder was hurting like hell, but she couldn't do anything about it. He made another move and she dodged yet again and hit him in his face. He made a quick comeback and decided to hit her on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and stumbled into the wall. St. James grinned smugly.

"Not so smart now, are we?" He said and made to hit her again. Just as he raised his arm, she kicked him in his stomach, and he bent over. She kneed him in his face.

"I´m not some easy target" She growled and looked at the others. Tina was dealing with Gerald, while Brittany had Terry. They were both hurt but fighting either way. She looked around the room and found Rachel who was looking at her with frightened eyes. They widened and Quinn knew that St. James was back on his feet, but before she could do anything, he had her in a tight grip right on her bad shoulder. She winced in pain. He followed her eyes and smirked.

"Is that your little princess?" He spoke into her ear. She involuntary moved and he knew. "Oh, it is. She´s pretty" He grinned and pushed her away, so she landed on the ground. He took a few strides and now was in front of the small brunette. "Yes, you are indeed the princess. You look just like your useless mother" Rachel eyes widened. What was he talking about? "She hasn't told you?" He grinned and made a move to grab her when he got pulled back. Quinn didn't hold back, as she managed to pin his shoulder with her knees. She slammed her fist into his face, hearing a loud crack from his nose. She reared back striking him again and he felt unconscious. She was breathing hard when she finally stood up. Brittany had magically found a rope and had tied Terry and Gerald together.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Santana growled. Quinn nodded and looked at Rachel who was staring at her. She grabbed the smaller girl and walked hastily out of the choir room, before St. James wake up.

"Quinn…" Rachel said, but Quinn couldn't stop to talk. They needed to get to safety. Santana, Brittany and Tina were walking right behind them along with the others.

"Santana, get us out of here without anyone noticing us" Quinn ordered, and Santana nodded. She led them away from the front doors and towards the cheerio´s lockers room. She knew there was an exit door. Quinn didn't release Rachel´s hand at all. She wanted to have her close. Rachel was shocked about what had happened but knew now wasn't the time to stop and get an explanation. Once they were outside, Quinn stopped. "Santana, could you get us to my place?" Santana nodded. "Finn, Kurt and Mercedes. Get home to safety. Nothing is going to happen to you, but I beg you not to tell anyone about what happened in there"

"Why should we be quiet?" Mercedes asked. Santana took a step forward.

"Just do as she says" Mercedes decided it wasn't worth to begin a fight with the Latina and walked away. Finn was growling.

"Rachel, come with me" He said and motioned for her to join him. "I´ll get you home" Quinn pulled the smaller girl closer to her.

"No, she´ll stay with us" Finn took a step towards them.

"No, she´s not safe with you. You did all of this. Rachel, come with me" Rachel looked at him and then at Quinn. She was so confused by it all that she didn't know what the safest choice even was. "Rach?" Finn said as he reached out for here once more. She took a step back from him.

"Finn, I´m going with them"

"What? Rachel- "

"Just get out of here, Hudson" Santana said annoyed. Finn huffed and gave Rachel one last look before walking away. "Kurt- "

"Nope" He said and crossed his arms, looking at them. Santana rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the parking lot. She cursed as she watched as the parking lot was filled with police.

"We can't take my car and neither one of yours. What do you suggest we do now, blondie?"

"We could use our legs and walk?" Kurt told her as he shook his head. Santana glared at him.

"Come on" Quinn said and began walking towards the motel. They all followed, Santana and Tina already knowing where to. Kurt and Rachel were walking silently next to each other with Quinn walking behind them with Brittany.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Brittany asked her quietly.

"I need to get us to safety, Britt and that is where we headed to" Brittany nodded. Quinn winced and briefly stopped. "I´m sorry" She bent over as she rested her hands on her knees. "I just need to get my breath. That son of bitch hit me harder than I thought"

"Do you need a hand?" Brittany asked her worried as she looked at her friend.

"Quinn? What´s wrong?" Rachel asked. Quinn closed her eyes and stood back up.

"Nothing, I´m fine. We need to hurry" The blonde said and began walking.

"Quinn" Rachel said and glared at her.

"Rachel, just a little more and then I-we´ll explain it all. I promise" Quinn said as she looked at the girl. Rachel nodded and followed the blonde, walking close to her. Soon they were at the motel. Rachel and Kurt glanced at each other as they followed the others. Brittany was staring at it all, trying to figure what purpose the building had. Quinn was surprised that she hadn't asked any questions on their walk, but when Brittany was on a mission, she put everything aside and focused on it. Something that they had in common, but Quinn had gotten on bit of a side-track on this one. She hadn't expected Rachel to be so sweet, charming and yeah, she couldn't explain it. She had fallen for the small princess and that could jeopardize the mission. Quinn opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She motioned for the others to come inside and quickly looked around before closing the door again. Santana made herself comfortable on the chair while the others looked around the small room. Quinn turned around to look at them all. She caught Rachel´s eyes and sighed heavily. Now, she got some explaining to do.


	8. Going Home

**Hey! Sorry about the late late update. Firstly, I have hit a small wall with this story. I want to finish it, but I´m probably not going to update it as quickly as I want to. I´m sorry about that. Secondly, I´ve started at a new job at the hospital, in the maternity ward. It is connected to finishing my studies. It´s tiring and even now at times like this with the Covid-19. In my country it´s not even as crazy as it is in other countries, I live in Denmark, but it´s still a bit frightening and defintely not a joke. **

**Remember to keep your distance and to take care of yourselves and your families. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and even though I´ve read it a thousand times, there will probably still be some errors, sorry about that. :) **

Quinn licked her lips, still tasting the blood. She had forgotten about her busted lip, and she could now feel the small sting from the split. She looked at Rachel who was just looking at her. Rachel felt very confused, well that couldn't even describe how she really felt. Things had happened so fast and what had happened was still unbelievable for the small brunette. She thought she knew her friends, but apparently Tina and Santana had kept secrets from her. She caught a movement and saw that Quinn had finally stepped away from the door. She can't even explain how she felt about the blonde.

"Rachel" She started. "I want to tell you something and I want you to keep an open mind. Can you do that?" She asked Rachel and looked into confused brown eyes. Rachel blinked and looked away briefly to look at the others. The strange blonde girl, who she had figured out was named Brittany, was fascinated by the smallest things in the room. Kurt was sitting on the bed with Santana. Tina met her eyes and smiled softly. Funnily enough, Rachel had always felt calm around the Asian girl. She had always been in her life; Rachel couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

"It´s alright, Rach. Listen to her" Rachel nodded and looked at the blonde in front of her.

"Okay, I´m listening" Quinn smiled briefly and sat down in front of her. Quinn began to tell a story about a Queen from a far away land and Rachel felt lost. Again. What did this fairy tale story had to do with anything? She glanced at the others who was listening intensely beside Tina and Brittany who was whispering to each other. Weirdly enough, Rachel couldn't hear a sound, beside from Quinn´s voice. She had never figured out that Quinn was living in this small motel room, or that Quinn had been lying about that aunt of hers, but that only meant that whatever Quinn had been telling her, probably was a lie.

"Rachel? Are you even listening?" Quinn asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes" Rachel sighed and then looked at the blonde. "Not exactly" Quinn sighed annoyed.

"Rachel! This is important!" Rachel crossed her arms as she stood up, looking down at the blonde.

"I don't understand why you´re telling me this! Why is it so important to you?"

"It´s important for you too!" Quinn raised her voice as she stood up and faced Rachel.

"Quinn, lower your voice. There´s no reason to yell" Tina said calmly.

Quinn took a deep breath to collect herself. "I know. Sorry about that. Rach, what did you hear?" Quinn asked to know if Rachel had heard anything at all.

"I heard something about a Queen of some kosmic land" Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn chuckled before the smile fell again.

"Is not kosmic, but Kosmia and I´m telling you this because it´s about your mother. Queen Shelby of Kosmia was your mother" Rachel stopped breathing as she stared at the woman in front of her. This couldn't be true.

"It´s another lie, isn't it? Why are you lying to me?" Rachel whispered. Quinn took a step towards her, but Rachel raised her hands to stop her. "Why are you doing this to me? Is this a joke?" She looked around the room, but no one was smiling or indicating that it wasn't true, well beside Kurt whose eyes were widened.

"It´s not a lie. I- We" Quinn pointed at Brittany and Tina "Are not from this world. We are from a Kingdom called Everdale. Rachel looked at Tina, her best friend, who was smiling sheepishly. "I was brought here to find you and bring you back to Everdale. I know it sounds crazy-"

"Damn right" Kurt muttered but was silenced by Santana.

"But you saw what happened today. You saw Tina using magic to keep those men out. Those men were after you and us. They won't stop until they have you"

"But why?" Rachel asked.

"Because you are Crown-Princess Rachel of Kosmia. You were brought to this world by Tina, your guardian, eighteen years ago, and to safety from Shadun" Quinn said seriously. Rachel looked at Tina before looking at Quinn again.

"I can´t believe this" She muttered. "It´s not true! I´m not some kind of Princess of a non-existing world!" She said while raising her voice. "I can´t believe you guys! I thought you were my friends! And you?" She looked at Tina. "A guardian? What the hell?" She stared at them all. "I can´t stay here" She walked towards the door, but Quinn grabbed her arm. She violently pulled her arm back. "Don't touch me" She said coolly, and Quinn took a step back. The brunette opened the door and closed it with a bang.

"Go after her. Make sure she´s alright" Quinn said a bit hurt to Santana and Kurt who followed the smaller brunette out. Quinn´s shoulder fell a soon as the door closed after them. She sighed as she sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. She felt the bed dip next to her.

"She´s going to be alright. It´s just a lot to swallow" Tina said reassuringly.

"I know" Quinn answered as she looked up. "So, how do we get back?"

Rachel was fuming as she walked her way towards the lobby. Even though she was furious, she knew that if three men was chasing her, the safest choice was to stay close to Quinn. Sweet, beautiful Quinn, who apparently had been lying to her all along and was a knight in some fairy tale land. She stomped her way inside where she caught the eye of a grumpy man. She smiled awkwardly at him before sitting down in a chair close to her. He growled and turned his back to her. She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms.

"Rach" Santana said as she kneeled in front of her. Rachel looked away. "Rachel, I know it sounds ridiculous, but it´s all true. Those guys weren't from around here and you know it" Rachel looked at Santana. Kurt was standing next to her with his arms crossed. "She didn't want to hurt you or lie to you, think about it. What if it was you who had a secret like this, wouldn't you had done the same?" Rachel didn't answer. She knew Santana was probably right, even though she couldn't put herself in Quinn´s shoes, she knew it was a very difficult thing to tell another person, well absurd thing to tell but either way. She felt conflicted about what she should do about it.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged slightly. "I can´t make that decision for you, Rach" She stood up and smiled softly down at her friend. "I just want you to give Quinn a chance. Come back and let's figure this out" Rachel nodded and stood up. "I didn't quite believe it at first when I found out yesterday"

"Yesterday?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you, but you had left and then hell broke loose. I saw some portal open and those three guys came out. Quinn fought them and then she got hurt. I wanted to help her, but I was stunned. Then Tina came out and did some of her voodoo and then they disappeared into the forest behind the school. I followed them and of course Tina knew I was there and then they were forced to tell me, since I have heard it all and it was a bit difficult not to believe it, you know"

"I knew she didn't fell down some stupid stairs" Rachel muttered. Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, told her you wouldn't believe that shit" Rachel bit her lip. Santana wouldn't lie to her about this, that would mean that it was true. She stopped the other girl.

"How did she got hurt then?"

"She took an arrow to her shoulder. It looked sick" Rachel ran a hand through her hair. Quinn got hurt because of her. She did all of this to protect her. No one had gotten hurt but her. Even though she didn't even know the others very well or disliked Finn, she made sure that they wouldn't get harmed.

"I-I need to go back to Quinn" Rachel said and walked back towards the motel room. Santana smiled and followed her along with Kurt. She quietly opened the door to the room and saw Quinn sitting on her bed with Tina. Brittany was standing in front of them showing them a candle. Quinn looked at her and her eyes brightened as she smiled. Rachel tentatively took a step forward. "I´m sorry about my reaction before. I-I-"Quinn stood up.

"It´s okay, Rach. I know it´s a mouthful" Quinn smiled softly at the girl. Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Quinn saw it and her smile faded shortly. She hated seeing the girl so guarded, but she understood.

"Quinn, as I said before. We have to go, it´s time" Brittany interrupted.

"Of course" Quinn nodded. "Rachel, I want you to come with me"

"Quinn, she needs to-"

"Stop" Quinn interrupted her friend. "I know what the risks are, but in no circumstances do I want to force this on her. If she doesn't want to go, I don't want to make her" Quinn looked away from Brittany to Rachel.

"I don't even know why you want me to go with you" Rachel said as she looked between them. Brittany sighed and sat down on the chair. Quinn gave her a look and Brittany shrugged.

"It´s difficult to explain and I know it´s bizarre but just listen to me" Quinn said and told Rachel the whole story. Rachel listened closely, but while it was unbelievable, the way Quinn told her, made it seems so real. The small brunettes arm crossed and uncrossed several times while Quinn spoke, and Rachel shifted on her feet. She frowned when Quinn finished her story.

"So, what you´re saying is that, I´m a Princess, not just any princess but a crown Princess of Kosmia, a Kingdom in your land, and now some evil man has taken over several kingdoms and is threatening to take yours, Everdale, you tell me?" Quinn nodded "And I´m the only one who can stop him?"

"Yes!" Quinn answered. "I know, it sounds crazy, but it´s true"

"This war has been going on for several years?" Rachel asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Eighteen and a half, precisely" Tina said from the bed.

"Basically, my whole life then" Rachel said a bit sarcastic. She sat down next to Tina and massaged her own temple, feeling a slight headache coming.

"I´m sorry" Tina said and wrapped an arm around the brunette. Rachel shifted a bit but accepted the comfort. "It´s a hard decision you have to make" Rachel nodded and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"I need to go to the bathroom" The brunette said and stood up. Quinn watched as she walked into the room and turned to Brittany with a stern look.

"I know you´re frustrated, but this is a girl who had no clue about our world or any idea about who she really is before now! All she knows is this life in Lima with her parents and friends. She has dreams and I know they are not about saving our home! So, don't force this on her. If she doesn't want to do it, we´ll go back and make it work without her. And should we fail, then so be it" Quinn stared down at her friend who had kept her mouth shut while the blonde had spoken. Brittany stood up.

"We have responsibilities! Are you willing to sacrifice several lives because of- "

"No, I´m not" Quinn interrupted. "I have seen many deaths, as has you. But you got to agree with me on this, Britt. What do you think we achieve by forcing her to go with us?" Brittany looked away. "Exactly. You know that it would do nothing. I am willing to take the chance, are you?" Brittany took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am" She said, and Quinn nodded. She hadn't heard the bathroom door open so as she turned around, she found Rachel looking at her. Santana and Kurt had been quite the whole time, deciding that they shouldn't interfere with this. Even though Kurt was just as lost as Rachel.

"I´ll go with you" Rachel said quietly. Quinn´s eyes widened,

"What?" Kurt yelped.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked worriedly. Santana knew that Rachel would agree to do it. That was just the kind of person, Rachel was.

"Yes. I want to help you, I don't know how, but I´m want to" Quinn smiled brightly and wrapped the smaller girl in a tight hug. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Thank you!" Quinn said into Rachel´s ear and Rachel smiled. Quinn released the girl and took a step back. "Alright, the plan is that I go with Rachel, so she can pack a few things. Tina, I suggest you do the same. I´m guessing you´re going to stay?" Tina nodded. Quinn turned to Santana and was about to say something when the Latina interrupted her.

"No, I´m going with you. I´m not leaving Rachel"

"San…" Rachel started.

"No, Rach. End of discussion. I´ll go back and pack some things too" Quinn knew there wasn't anything she could do. Brittany looked at her, but she only shrugged, and the other blonde rolled her eyes.

"Kurt-"

"Yeah, I´m going too"

"For God's sake…" Brittany muttered.

"Alright. Everybody goes back, pack lightly and meet up back here in an hour. Brittany, I want you to stay here, just make everything ready to when we get back. I want it to go as smoothly as we can" Brittany nodded even though she really didn't agree with all of this. "Let´s go" Quinn said, and they walked out. Since they didn't have any cars, they were forced to walk, much to Kurt and Santana´s dismay. They split up as they lived in different directions. Quinn walked closely to Rachel as she walked down the street. She kept a close eye on everything, making sure St. James wasn't nearby. Twenty minutes later, they were standing inside Rachels bedroom. Fortunately, her fathers weren't home, it would be quite an explanation to why she had to pack and leave her home. She wouldn't even think about the thoughts they may have when they figure out their daughter is gone. She didn't want to hurt them, but something inside her told her she needed to do this. It's like a strong pull she can't deny, she must go with Quinn. Rachel found a backpack and began to find some clothes. She knew it had to be practical, so she skipped her skirts to find the few pants she owned. Quinn was standing in the middle of the room, waiting on Rachel to be done. They didn't talk. Quinn figured that Rachel had to process everything. It was a lot of pressure to put one girl´s shoulder. She was put out of her thoughts when Rachel suddenly turned towards her. The girls stare at each other for a second, then to, Quinn´s surprise, Rachel grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls the blonde closer. The brunette's arms rapidly make their around Quinn´s waist and she holds on tightly, resting her chin on Quinn´s shoulder. They fit perfectly together. The blonde´s confusion fades and she hug the smaller girl back as tight a possible with a bad shoulder. Quinn feel Rachel nuzzling her cheek with her nose, and the Knight releases an involuntary sigh.

"Thank you, for protecting me" Rachel murmured, and Quinn felt a wave of tranquillity washing through her.

"Always" Quinn whispered. The closeness was such that Quinn was able to count the number of breaths Rachel lets out in a minute. As soothing as it might be the blonde, however, knew that you had to leave now. As creepy as it was, Quinn breathed some of the brunette´s beautiful scent before releasing her. She untangled her arms from her waist and smiled softly at the Princess. "We have to go, Rach. Are you finished packing?" Rachel blinked a couple of times. She had wanted to kiss the blonde, but she knew now was not the right time. She just wanted to show her appreciation to the Knight for her rescue mission. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes, I think I am. I´m not really familiar with what attires one brings to a journey into fairy tale land"

"It´s not a fairy tale land, Rachel. It´s my home and there´s absolutely nothing fairy tale about it, just a regular world"

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It´s just hard to relate to, from my world I mean. I have only heard about knights, Queens and princesses from books. So, when it´s suddenly real, it´s just surreal. I didn't mean to offend you" Rachel said apologetically. Quinn smiled, and picked up the backpack.

"I know you didn't. Come on. Let's go" She said and motioned for them to leave.

"I can carry the bag myself" Rachel said.

"I know, but let me do it either way"

"Very chivalrous of you" Rachel smirked and walked down the stairs followed closely by the blonde. As they neared the front door, Rachel stopped. "I should write a note to my fathers. I don't want to make them worry"

"Sorry to tell you, but since we don't know how long you´ll be gone, I think they´ll get worried either way" Quinn told her, and the brunette looked sad. "But if it comforts you, then do it" Rachel nodded quickly and quickly scribbled down a note. She sighed heavily and then nodded for them to leave. She closed the door to her childhood home, not knowing if she would come back again. "Are you alright with all of this?" Quinn asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards the motel. Rachel shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. It´s terrifying to just jump into something where I don't even know what´s really going on"

"I know, but I´m here for you. We´re here for you" Quinn said and smiled reassuringly to her. "I´ll never let anything happen to you" Rachel felt a warm tingling in her body by the knight's word. Referring Quinn to a knight felt so surreal, but Rachel could see it. Quinn dressed in her armour, protecting the world. "Rach?" Rachel shook her head.

"Yes, sorry. I just got a bit lost in my thoughts"

Quinn chuckled lightly. "It´s alright" She could see the motel and picked up her speed. "Come on, lets get inside" Rachel hurried after the blonde. They stepped into the motel room where Brittany, Tina and Santana were scattered around the small room. "Where´s Kurt?"

"On his way. Just got a text that he was prevented from leaving by Finnept" Santana rolled her eyes. "Kept talking about that crazy blonde who stole his girlfriend" She smirked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't steal her from him"

"He didn't steal me from him" Quinn and Rachel spoke at the same time, which made Santana smirk even more.

"If you say so" She shrugged and crossed her arms. Kurt came walking into the room with a big sigh.

"Sorry I´m late, but Finn was a jerk" He let his bag fall the floor. "I´m certain he tried to follow me, but I think I shook him off"

"Alright. I think we´re ready to leave" Tina said and stood up from the bed. "Brittany and I talked while you were gone, and Brittany showed me the way to get back. It´s not a very comfortable way, but it´s the most effective" Brittany took out a small candle. Rachel frowned.

"Is that the way to Everdale?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes, I know it don't look like much, but it´s efficient" Tina explained. "Pick up your bags. Quinn, we used the time to pack up your things" She said and handed Quinn her satchel. The blonde took it and stepped back. She gently grabbed Rachel´s hand and made her stand next to her. Santana and Kurt stood next to each other behind the others. "Brittany" Tina said and Brittany lighted up the candle and stood next to Tina. They chanted in some native tongue as the others watched them. Quinn knew what was happening and squeezed the brunette´s hand. Rachel looked at her nervously and took a closer step to her. What seemed like a portal appeared in front of them and everyone, but Brittany, Tina and Quinn gasped, mouth agape. The sound was loud as they watched the portal.

"We need to leave now, before the portal closes!" Brittany yelled over Tina´s chanting and the loudness from the wind. Rachel stared at it, not believing her eyes. A banging on the door interrupted them.

"Rachel! I know you´re in there!" A voice, Rachel recognized as Finn´s. "Let me in! What´s going on in there?" He yelled and banged the door once more.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked the small girl. Rachel looked at the door once more before taking at deep breath and nodding to the girl. Quinn smiled shortly and clasped their hands together once more. "I´ll protect you. Don't let go of my hands!" Rachel nodded again and Quinn walked directly into the portal and immediately felt the unpleasant feeling of being pulled in several different directions. She could faintly hear Rachel scream over the loud noises inside the portal, but she kept holding on to her. Suddenly it was all over, and Quinn landed quite unceremoniously on the hard ground. She opened her eyes only to close them again as a small figure landed roughly on top of her. "Ugh!" The blonde felt all air leaving her body once more at the impact and groaned.

Rachel shook her head and moaned. She opened her eyes and noticed what or who she had landed on. "Oh! I´m so sorry, Quinn!" Are you alright?" She said, still lying on top of the blonde.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to get my breath back" She answered breathlessly. Rachel then noticed that she was still lying on the blonde. Not quite under the circumstances she wished for. The small girl scrambled on her feet.

"Sorry" She muttered as she looked down at the blonde whose eyes were still closed.

"It´s fine, Rach" Quinn replied and finally looked up at the girl. Rachel offered her a hand, which she took. Quinn carefully got back on her feet and dusted of her clothes before looking around. "Where are the others?" She asked just as they all landed on the ground around them. Of course, Tina landed gracefully on her feet.

"Fucking hell! What kind of shit was that?!" Santana said growling as she stood up. "Never again!" Kurt groaned. "I felt like my body was going to fucking split!" Santana complained.

"Yes, it´s not a very comfortable journey" Brittan said as she helped the boy up.

"Not a very comfortable journey?! Did we not experience the same thing?!" Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"San, stop being so dramatic. You´re even worse than me" Santana shut her mouth as she glared at her. The Latina picked up her bag instead. Meanwhile, Quinn was looking around, she smiled as she took a deep breath of the familiar air and let it out again. She was home. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, which made Quinn turn around to see what was up. She watched as the boy walked around in circles with his cell phone up in the air, looking frustrated.

"I´m trying to get service" He complained. Santana rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Hey!" He protested and tried to grab the phone again. Santana held him back with her hand.

"We´re in another world! Do you really believe that your phone works here? They probably use doves to text each other here" Brittany frowned and looked at Quinn who just waved her off. It would be too complicated to explain that system and not even Quinn could do it properly. Santana handed him the phone back and he sulked away to pick up his bag and put the phone away. Rachel looked around and was immediately captured by the beauty of the nature. The tall trees, the almost too green grass and the beautiful multi-coloured flowers scattered around. The sky was blue and the wind felt warm on her skin.

"It´s beautiful here" She said quietly, but Quinn heard her and smiled softly at her.

"It is. I love to use my time out here" Quinn grabbed her satchel. "That's why I prefer to live out in the forest and not in the town. It´s quiet and a great place to relax and think"

"You live out here?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, my hut lies not far away from here, right in the middle of the forest. I would love to show you, if you want to?"

"I would love to" Rachel replied softly. They smiled to each other.

"Quinn! We should go, if we want to be there before night" Quinn sighed and turned around to walk towards her blonde friend.

"I know this area. We´re only a few hours of walking away from Everdale" Quinn said and looked to the sun. "I believe we should be there well before night"

"A few hours?" Kurt asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yes. I hope you brought good shoes" She chuckled when she heard the boy grumble to himself. "Come on. Let´s get moving" Quinn said and motioned for them to begin walking. Brittany took the lead with Tina. Santana and Kurt followed, while Quinn stood back, waiting for Rachel who smiled to her. "We should stay away from the path. We´re very vulnerable out in the open. Britt, stay in the front, Tina, keep an eye out on Santana and Kurt. I´ll make sure nothing will happen to Rachel and keep an eye out for any movements"

"Yes, Captain" Brittany said and picked up her speed a bit.

"Captain?" Rachel smirked at Quinn. Quinn chuckled as she nodded.

"Yes, that´s what I´m called. Officially, I´m a Lady, you know, being the Queens knight, but I hate being called that by my men, so it´s Captain around them"

"Lady Quinn Fabray" Rachel said softly. Quinn felt herself blush and a tingling in her stomach. She had never thought she would like to be called Lady Quinn by anyone and now Rachel, that was different. "I like it. It sounds very noble" Quinn chuckled.

"It´s not. Well, it is, but it´s not for me. I was just lucky to be in the right place"

"I think it´s more than just luck. I have seen you in action and even then, you were hurt and I´m impressed by you" Quinn dipped her head briefly before looking at the brunette walking beside her.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled to her and looked towards her friends. Kurt was still moaning about his phone while Santana bitched him out for being a wuss. They had been walking for almost two hours when they made it out of the forest. Even though it was the safest choice, it had been a rough walk and it wasn't over yet. As Rachel made it out along with Quinn, she was in complete awe. Right in the horizon, she could see a white castle and a town surrounding it. It was like right out of a fairy tale book.

"Oh my god" She whispered and then looked at Quinn. "Is that Everdale?" Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yes" She grabbed the brunette's hand to turn her a little towards west. "I know you can't quite see it, but right there" Quinn pointed towards the forest where there was a small clearing in the middle. "is my home" Rachel looked to where Quinn was pointing and could faintly see the clearing. Brittany called for them to move. Quinn and Rachel picked up their pace to follow the rest of the group.

"I thought knights lived on the castle with the Queen?" Rachel asked as they made it up to the rest.

"Some of them do, but most of us lives scattered around town. It´s mainly those who don't have families"

"Why did you choose to not live there? Sorry, if I´m asking too much. I just want to know everything about you" Rachel said while blushing. Quinn chuckled.

"It´s not too much" Quinn said and then sighed. "I´m not an interesting person, Rach"

"Well, that´s up for me to decide" Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't want to live there, because I wanted my own place" Quinn looked at the others in front of her. "To be honest, I never wanted to be a knight"

"What did you want instead?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, not this. But that was what the past brought to me and I have done everything to fight my way up to where I am now" Quinn said solemnly. Rachel wanted to ask about what in her past had made her take that extreme decision, but she was interrupted when they heard someone coming. "Spread out!" Quinn yelled and grabbed the brunette. They landed on the ground behind some bushes and Rachel let out a small sound by the impact. Quinn was still holding her, almost lying on top of her. "Shh" The blonde whispered and clamped a hand over Rachel´s mouth. Rachel frowned but decided not to protest. Quinn looked up and saw Brittany hiding next to them a bit further away.

"Where are the others?" Quinn mouthed to her friend. Brittany pointed towards the other side. Quinn gave her a quick nod as they could hear hooves from horses getting closer. Rachel could feel her heart beating faster as they got closer. Quinn tried to get a peek through the bushes and several soldiers passing them. They were not the Queen´s soldiers. She turned to Brittany. "Shadun" Brittany nodded and lay a bit lower down on the ground. Quinn did the same to Rachel. She could feel how tense the girl was and held her a bit tighter. She hoped that the others were alright. The sound of footsteps and hooves lessened, and Quinn motioned for Brittany to see if they were in the clear. Brittany nodded and they carefully stood up again. She saw Tina, Santana and Kurt coming out from bushes on the other side as she helped Rachel up. "Are you okay?" She asked them. Kurt and Santana looked at bit shaken but nodded. Quinn turned to Rachel who looked equally as shaken. "What about you?"

"I-I´m okay. Shaken, but okay. Who were those people?"

"They were Shadun´s soldier. Him I told you about" She turned to Brittany. "What are they doing here?" She asked her friend.

"I never told you because I didn't want to put more on your shoulders but, before I left, Shadun´s men had put up a camp right outside of town. Anderson and his men destroyed the camp, but they just moved their camp a bit north. The Queen is keeping an eye on them, but she knows that the more she attacks, the less defended the town would be on the south side. She couldn't take that risk" Brittany explained. Quinn ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, I understand the decision. I would have done the same"

"She said that. That's why she did it" Brittany smiled. "We should get off the path again. I thought it would be safer, since they shouldn't have been through this area. Let's get moving" She added on a more serious note. Quinn nodded and took Rachels hand.

"We´re close. Less than an hour" Quinn said to the girl. Rachel nodded. It had scared her. Now when she was in the middle of it, it seemed so much more real than only hearing about it, but she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she would get close to those soldiers. Quinn squeezed her hand and Rachel looked at her. "I´ll protect you. I swear" It was like the blonde had read her mind. Rachel tried to smile but failed. They walked in silence as both Quinn and Brittany was aware of their surroundings, not wanting to bump into those soldiers. Quinn kept looking behind them, making Rachel nervous, but the brunette knew she was just doing it to make sure they were safe. Rachel was tired from all the walking and she could feel her feet drag as her legs felt heavy. As she let out a sigh, she felt an arm around her. "I know you´re tired, sweetie, but we´re almost there" Quinn said to her and moved her a little closer to herself. Rachel blushed and looked away from the woman next to her.

"We´re here!" Brittany said happily. Rachel let out a huge breath of relief and smiled widely as she saw several houses as they reached the town line. Santana and Kurt sighed in relief. Santana looked back at the smaller brunette and smiled at her. Rachel returned the smile and Santana looked forward again. Tina haven't set foot in this town in several years and was now looking around with equally as much curiosity as they newcomers.

"Stop!" A guard yelled from behind them. They all stopped immediately and turned around to face two guards standing with their spears in hand. "What are-Oh" His eyes widened, and he lowered his spear before he stood straight in front of Quinn. The other frowned before realizing why. "My apologies. I wasn't aware it was you, Captain Fabray" Quinn liked hearing that again. She felt in charge for once and it was nice. Rachel noticed how the blonde stood a bit straighter, a bit taller than before and she smiled proudly at the blonde.

"No worries" Quinn said. The guards greeted Brittany too before walking back to their places. "Alright, lets get to the Queen"

"The Queen?" Rachel and Santana asked.

"Yes. That's where we are going for now and I think it´s going to be your home for the time now"

"We´re going to live in a freaking castle?" Santana asked incredulous. Quinn nodded and the Latina was impressed. They walked down the small streets which was filled with the towns people. They all stared at the newcomers with interest. Most of them recognized the two blondes and ducked their heads quickly before moving on. The town was a maze of narrow winding streets. The sound of the smiths, beating swords and breastplates into shape, was the consistent and dull pounding that let you know the town was alive. Rachel was amazed. It was like right out of textbook of their history classes. She had never in a lifetime, believed that she would experience this. It was almost too surreal to believe it. Quinn smiled at the brunette as they rounded a corner and they could look right into where a blacksmith was working. Kurt covered his ears as the noise was loud. Santana stared at all the weapons and shields on display. The brute man inside was hammering on what appeared to be a new sword. Quinn chuckled and put her arm around the smaller girl to guide her away. The walked up the street and soon they hit a clearing. Kurt, Santana and Rachel stopped immediately.

"Wow…" Rachel whispered as the Queen´s castle was now right in front of them and it was enormous. The white castle was very... Rachel couldn't even describe it. The castle was bold on the blue beyond. It stood there as if conjured from the storybook of a child. It was perfect. Every stone was even and square, as if those who built were set on perfection, as if they really loved what they made. They were walls made to protect a community, to echo with laughter and be the shelter they needed for the millennia to come. The was river going around the castle and there was build a wide stone bridge, that connected the castle to the town. "It´s even more beautiful from down here" Rachel said and looked at Quinn.

"Yes, it´s certainly is" They were interrupted as a group of men came towards them. Quinn recognized one of them. "Anderson! It´s good to see you again" The man smiled widely.

"Captain Fabray, Brittany. I thought it was you. When did you come back?" Quinn smiled as the man stopped in front of them.

"Earlier today. We walked through the woods to get here" Blaine´s smile faded.

"Did you meet Shadun´s soldiers? My scouts have just messaged me that a group of them was seen passing by the north side"

"We met them. A large group" Quinn answered, and Blaine nodded. He looked to her side and saw Rachel. "Yes, sorry. This is Rachel" His eyes widened.

"You mean- "Quinn nodded.

"Yes. Crown Princess Rachel of Kosmia" Blaine bowed to her immediately. "Rachel, this is Sir Blaine Anderson. He´s my second in command next to Brittany"

"Your highness. It´s a pleasure to meet you" Rachel blushed and looked down as Blaine bowed.

"Thank you?" Rachel replied unsure of herself. She looked at her friends. Santana was smirking at her, while Kurt was looking at Blaine. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I believe the Queen is waiting?" Quinn said. Blaine nodded and moved for them to go on. The other guards waited as the group passed them before following them. Rachel looked behind and felt a bit unease by all the weapons. "I see you grew a beard" Quinn chuckled at Blain who just nodded and smiled. Soon they were standing in front of the front doors to the castle.

"The Queen know you´re coming. She is waiting inside" Blaine said and motioned for them to go inside. The doors opened and the group stepped inside. The hall was as big as Rachel had imagined. Six pillars were placed around, keeping the ceiling at bay, big paintings were hanging on the walls, while a few empty amours were standing at every pillar. In the middle was a big staircase, where a graceful woman was standing with a small smile on her lips. Rachel should have known immediately who it was, but it still took her by surprise then Quinn spoke while bowing.

"Your Majesty" Rachel was finally meeting the Queen of Everdale.


	9. Back in Everdale

**I´m so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I got a major writer´s block on this one and needed to do something else. Either way, here it finally is and I hope you like it :) **

"Your majesty" Quinn said and bowed for the woman in front of her along with Brittany and Tina. Kurt, Santana, and Rachel stared at the graceful woman. She was dressed in a long blue dress that fit her body perfectly. A shawl was around her shoulders which was also covered by her long blonde hair and last, a small golden crown on her head. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and she smiled softly down at them.

"Welcome to Everdale" Holly said. "I see it all went well?" She looked at the young people, three of them she didn't know.

"More or less" Quinn said as she eyed her friends. She looked at Rachel and motioned for her to come closer. Rachel hesitantly took a step towards her and stood awkwardly next to the blonde. "This is Rachel Berry" Rachel didn't know what to do, so she curtsied for the Queen who smiled.

"Hello" The brunette said with a small smile. "It´s a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty" Quinn smiled at the girl.

"The pleasure is all mine. I´ve been looking forward to meet you, Rachel" Rachel blushed a little and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. Holly looked at the others. "Welcome back, Teonora" Tina curtsied the Queen with a smile. "Lady Brittany, and who is this?" She asked as her eyes fell on the two persons left to be introduced.

"I´m Santana Lopez and this is Kurt Hummel. We´re friends with Rachel" Santana said with Kurt on her side. Kurt bowed to the Queen who smiled to him.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you" The Queen said politely before looking at them all. "I believe you all to be very tired from a journey like the one you have been on. I had my servants prepare the guestrooms for your arrival"

"I bet she has a few" Santana whispered to Kurt.

"I do, Miss Lopez" Santana´s eyes widened, and Kurt chuckled. Rachel hid her smile behind her hand. "Marius, would you please show them their rooms?" Marius nodded and motioned for them to follow him down the hall. "Quinn, I would like to talk to you" Holly said, and Quinn stopped. She looked at Rachel and squeezed her hand.

"I´ll come find you" Rachel nodded, and Quinn walked towards the Queen, who then walked to her study. Quinn closed the door after them and turned to her Queen. "Your Majesty"

"I must say, I did expect you to be back much sooner than this" Holly said as she sat down at her desk. Quinn swallowed as she felt like she had disappointed the Queen. She bowed her head slightly before the Queen continued. "But I believe there´s a reason for the delay?" Holly questioned and Quinn looked up at her.

"There is, your Majesty"

"I want a explanation about what exactly happened in Lima in those days" Quinn nodded and began telling about her journey. Right from the moment she landed on the rainy day, how she met Rachel Berry and her injury, which Holly looked worried about as her eyes scanned over the younger blonde, till fighting against St. James and landing in Everdale. She purposely left out the parts about her and Rachel´s bonding, deciding it wasn't for the Queen to know… yet.

"I´m sorry you went through all of that" Holly apologized. Quinn shook her head.

"It´s my job. I wouldn't have don't it differently. Except for the part about Rachel´s friends figuring it out. I know it´s irresponsible to have brought them here, but Rac-"Quinn stopped herself "Crown Princess Rachel wanted them to come and I couldn't deny it"

"I understand. What about St. James?"

"I don't know. When we left the school, he and his chums were unconscious. Lima´s sheriff had surrounded the building with his men. I´m hoping they were captured and brought to jail, but I´m not a fool. With our luck so far, they have evidently escaped just in time. If they managed to do that, they have brought back news to Shadun, which means that he´ll soon knows about the Crown Princess´ whereabouts" Holly nodded and looked away in thought. Quinn was right. He will soon know that she is here and will attack the town just to get to her. That must be prevented.

"What is the situation here?" Quinn asked her, already knowing some of it. Holly sighed and raised from her chair to walk towards a big map spread out on another table.

"A lot of things have happened in the few days you´ve been gone. Shadun has taken over Northern Hill and has moved his army closer to us. As you´re already aware of, I believe, his army had set up a camp on our north side. Anderson had so far kept them at bay, but we don't know for how much longer we can keep up. Our men are getting tired. I´ve sent message for help to the Kingdom of Leos, but they have yet to respond. I fear that Shadun has already been there" Holly sighed heavily. Quinn looked at the map over the lands, and the crossed-out lands. "I must admit that I don't have a plan" Holly added with sadness. Quinn looked back up at her.

"I have a plan" Holly looked surprised and yet she didn't. There was a reason she had named Quinn a Knight of Everdale. She got a good head. "It´s a risky plan, but I think it might work. You told me that the Crown Princess is the key to Shadun´s fall" Holly nodded. "Would that mean that we need to get her to Shadun?"

"It does" Holly replied, slowly catching on to what Quinn was implying.

"Right. So, my plan is" Quinn started.

"Are you out of you fucking mind?!" Brittany yelled at her Captain. "I know you´re our Captain, but I think that trip did something to your head" Brittany had stood from the chair by the fireplace in her room. She was pacing the floor in front of her friend.

"I know it sounds-"

"Crazy. It sounds crazy" Brittany deadpanned. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We don't have any other options. We need to be sneaky and we both know that he won´t suspect us to do this. It´s a risk to take!" Brittany ran a hand through her messy hair before looking at Quinn.

"And what if we get caught? What happens then?"

"Then we get caught. We´ll figure it out as we go. We can´t predict the future" Quinn raised from her chair. "Britt, we don't have anything else to do. They´re closing in on us and we need to fight back and end this before they end us!" Quinn told her frustrated. "If we could, I would have don't it differently, you know that. I would never bring Rachel in danger, but the fact is that she is our saviour and I need to get her to Shadun. Even if it´ll cost me my own life" Quinn looked intensely at her friend who stared back at her. Brittany sighed as she accepted the words.

"But´s she´s just a regular girl. One who doesn't know how to fight. How could she defeat him?"

"Holly and April knows something that we don't, as usually, but I believe them when they say Rachel can do it" Quinn sat back down, and Brittany followed to the chair next to her friend. "I don't doubt their decisions"

"Me neither" Brittany said tiredly.

"I´ll help teach Rachel how to fight" Brittany nodded, and they sat in silence listening the fire.

"When do we leave?" Brittany asked quietly as she looked at Quinn.

"Two days from today. Anderson have heard that a small group of Shadun´s army will move to a different location. No more than seven to eight soldiers. We will have to opportunity to make our move then" Quinn answered. Brittany nodded and let out a yawn. Quinn smiled and stood up. "I´ll leave you to get some sleep. You need it" She moved to the door and opened it.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned to look at Brittany. "I trust you"

"Thank you" Quinn said with a smile and stepped out of the room and closed the door. She walked a few doors down before stopping in front of one of them. She had her own room next to this, by the Queen´s request. Holly had brought her things to the castle, so she could always be close to the Crown Princess. Quinn hadn't protested. She bit her lip before raising her hand to knock on the big wooden door. It opened shortly after and she smiled down at the brunette in front of her. "Hi" Rachel smiled back to her.

"Hello, Quinn. Do you want to come in?" Quinn nodded and Rachel stepped aside to let her in. Quinn looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated for only a royalty´s worth. A green Queen canopy bed stood against the wall, the bedframe a dark coloured wood. Rachel sat down on it as Quinn looked around. The window was hidden behind dark green curtains, and only candles and the fire from the fireplace filled the room with both light and warm. A dark wooden desk stood by the wall next to the window, with a comfy chair and a closet stood by the bed.

"Do you like your room?" Quinn asked her as she stopped in front of her.

"It´s a bit darker than I´m used to, but it´s really beautiful" Rachel replied as she fiddled with bed sheet. Quinn smiled at her. "So, that is the Queen?"

"It is. You´ll get the chance to meet her properly"

"Meet the Queen? I don't think so" Rachel chuckled nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"She´s not as scary as you make her out to be, Rach" Quinn told her with a laugh. "She just wants to get to know you" Rachel nodded as she looked down. "How are you?" Rachel shrugged.

"I´m tired and a bit confused"

"It´s a lot to take in a short time" Quinn sat down on the bed next to the girl. "I wish it weren't like this, Rach. I really had my doubts about bringing you back here"

"Why?"

"Because it´s dangerous and it´s a lot to expect from you" Quinn answered as she turned a bit so she could look at the brunette. She moved her bad arm a bit to make it fit better in the sling. She winced at bit at the pain and Rachel looked concerned at her. "It just hurt a bit"

"You got an arrow shot into your shoulder. Of course, it hurts, silly" She smiled softly to the blonde. "I know it´s dangerous, but…" Rachel ducked her head as she responded to Quinn´s words.

"But what?" Quinn asked. Rachel raised her head to look into hazel eyes.

"I would do it for you. If I can help you and your people to… to conquer this man, I would do it in a heartbeat" Quinn swallowed hard as she looked into Rachel´s eyes. She could see the sincerity and it blew her a bit off. Rachel put a hand on Quinn´s good arm and smiled softly. "I mean it, Quinn" Quinn let out a sigh.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" Rachel blushed as she tried to hide her face. Quinn gently put her hand on Rachel´s cheek to make her look at her. They looked at each other for minute before Rachel decided to finally take the chance. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against the blondes. She had been wanting this almost since she met the blonde. Quinn was so soft, and the brunette could feel the surprise in the other woman´s reaction, but she didn't pull away. The kiss was gentle and caring, and soon the blonde relaxed into it, bringing a hand up to cup Rachel´s jaw before pulling back. Quinn had her eyes closed and her mouth open a bit. Rachel giggled softly at and Quinn opened her eyes and flushed bright red.

"Oh" She whispered breathless as she stared at the brunette in front of her. Rachel was about to say something when Quinn leaned forward and captured the brunette´s lips again. It was different this time. There was no hesitation from either side and Quinn wanted more. She felt like she was flying at the softness of Rachel´s lips. Quinn opened her lips, reaching with her tongue for Rachel´s, who granted her passage enthusiastically. Quinn groaned against the feeling and Rachel tasted heavenly and sweet. Rachel tangled her hand into the blonde's hair and tucked her forward.

"Ouch" Quinn winced and ended the kiss as she made a small jump back as Rachel hit her arm with her own.

"Oh, I´m so sorry, Quinn!" Rachel gasped as she jumped off the bed to stand in front of the blonde, hands hovering over the injured arm.

"It´s alright, Rach" Quinn said, feeling her shoulder throbbing. She bit her lip and stood up from the bed. "It´s not that bad"

"Sweetie, I can see the pain on your face. Don´t downplay your injury" Rachel chastised, and Quinn nodded with a small smile. Rachel reached out her hand to tuck a stray blonde hair back in place. Rachel was about to kiss the blonde again when the door burst open.

"Woah. Talk about privileges. You got the good room" Santana said and jumped down on the bed. "Even a better bed. I want to be a royalty too- "She looked at the two with an arched eyebrow. They were standing away from each other in an awkward way. "What were you two doing?"

"Just talking" Quinn replied quickly. "I better go. I´ll see you later?" She asked. Rachel nodded and bit her lip as she watched the blonde walk out the door and close it quietly behind her.

"Just talking, huh? I guess that´s why you´re redder than a freaking tomato" Santana teased. Rachel flushed once again as she laid down on her bed with a groan. "I bet she´s a damn good kisser" Rachel didn't take the bait and laid down on her bed with a groan. Santana smirked as she looked around the room. Rachel glanced at her.

"This is surreal. Look at us" She motioned between them. "Sitting here in a castle when we this morning was thinking about going how we did in school and normal teenage problems. Now, we must defeat an army and their evil leader to safe a kingdom in a fairy tale world" Santana looked amused at her and soon both laughed at the situation.

"I know, right? Like what the hell is going on?" Santana spoke between laughter. Rachel laughed louder and held a hand to her stomach.

"I´ve always wished to be a princess and look at me now. I AM a princess of a kingdom I didn't even know existed. Talk about a life change" Rachel looked at Santana and laughed once again. On the inside, Rachel was terrified about what was about to come. Would she survive, will she ever see her dads again or Lima in generally, what about her and Quinn? She knew that she was set for heartbreak along the way, but Rachel couldn't think of that know. She had promised Quinn that she would help them and that was what she would do. If she could. The laughter died and Rachel sighed heavily.

"We´re going to make it, Rach" Santana said reassuringly as she patted the smaller girl's knee. Rachel turned her head and smiled at her friend.

Back in her assigned room, Quinn had changed clothes and was now dressed in her usual attire. It felt good being in her own clothes. A pair of brown leather pants, a black tunic with a yellow thread following the edges along with a black belt. She had strapped her sword to the belt, always being prepared if needed. Her boots had hurt putting on, along with the other clothes, but she needed to get out of the other clothes to make herself presentable again. She was the Captain and the Queen´s personal knight after all. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her still bruised face standing out along with her injured arm. She sighed and turned around only to coming face to face with April. She inhaled a sharp breath as she took a step back.

"Oh, did I startle you? I´m sorry, dear" April spoke softly and with a smile on her face. Quinn couldn't really decide if the apology was genuine, but she smiled carefully back.

"It´s no problem" April just smiled before she took a step towards the younger blonde.

"The Queen told me that you had been injured on your journey back. Can I have a look?" Quinn nodded and stood still as April inspected her arm. "Ah, yes. I see it" With no other words, April moved her hand over Quinn´s body and the knight felt a small tingle. "I don't use it that often. I believe that the body should heal on it´s own terms, but we need you to be ready for what´s to come" April smiled softly and took a step back from Quinn. The knight moved her arm and felt no pain at all. She looked up at April and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. The bruises were all gone, and Quinn could move her arm out of the sling. She turned to April, only to find nothing. April had apparently disappeared into thin air. Quinn shook her head. Perhaps it was a witch thing. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and decided to find Blaine to discuss the new plan.

The Queen had made a servant gather all her new guests to the dining room and now Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Tina were sitting in the dining room, all looking either expectantly or a bit nervous at each other. Tina was just smiling at them all. The Queen had invited them to dinner but hadn't graced them with her presence just yet.

"Where´s Quinn?" Rachel asked after a little while. The others shrugged and Rachel let out a small disappointed sigh. She hasn't seen the blonde since they shared that kiss in her bedroom and Rachel really wanted to talk to her. The door slid opened, and Queen Holly gracefully walked inside with her hands clasped in front of her and a small smile on her lips. They watched as she sat down and the end of the table.

"I´m glad to see that you accepted my invitation. I wanted to properly welcome you to the Kingdom of Everdale" Holly spoke. "I made my chefs prepare at feast I hope is to your taste"

"It´s been a long time since I´ve tasted food from Everdale" Tina said with excitement as she clapped her hands. She looked at the Queen and stopped. She smiled apologetically at her as she lowered her hands. Rachel hid her smile behind her hand. Holly only smiled at her. The door opened and several waiters came into the room with plates filled with different kind of food. Rachel felt her stomach grumble and she noticed that she hasn't ate in quite a while. She looked at the plates and frowned as she saw meat on every single one. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked towards Rachel. Rachel looked startled when Holly spoke to her and blushed a little.

"Oh, I´m sorry, your Majesty. The food looks delicious, but I´m a vegan"

"A vegan?" Holly asked curiously.

"I don't eat meat, dairy or eggs. Basically, I don't eat anything that comes from an animal" Rachel explained nervously under the Queen´s stare. "I have no problem with people eating it, but I prefer not to"

"Marius" The Queen said, and Marius stepped towards her. "Make sure the chef is aware of this new information and make her cook a vegan dish to the Crown Princess"

"Yes, your Majesty" Marius bowed and walked out of the room through a small door to their left.

"Oh, you don't have to do-"

"Of course, I have to. You are my guest" Holly said nonchalant. Soon the door opened, and Marius came out with a delicious looking dish and put it down in front of Rachel. The brunette looked stunned as she wondered how the chef could make it so quickly. "Now, everybody. Eat!" Holly said with a bright smile.

"Excuse me, your majesty" Rachel interrupted quietly. Holly just smiled at her as she put down her fork and inclined for the younger girl to speak further. "May I ask where Quinn is? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Unfortunately, Captain Fabray has other obligations to attend and will not be present tonight" Rachel´s shoulder slumped as she nodded and turned back to her plate. She felt the Queen occasionally look at her throughout the dinner and she felt a bit at unease. She had a feeling the Queen wouldn't want to impose herself on them too soon about the serious matters, so she stuck to easy topics about Lima and the differences between the world. The Queen was fascinated and engrossed by it all and Santana and Kurt were very eager to tell her almost everything. Rachel caught the eye of Tina who gave her a small but reassuring smile. It was funny how Rachel never had questioned that Tina always was around. As she thought about it, she has constantly been in her life. Tina frowned as she almost knew about the turmoil in the brunette's mind. She was interrupted by the Queen speaking again. "I would like to thank you again for coming tonight. It had been a pleasure" She smiled to them all and Rachel smiled back in kind. "Feel free to explore the castle, but I´ll prefer if you stay within the castle´s ground. I´ll be staying in the west wing, if you should need to talk to me" She raised from her chair. "Have a good night" They all raised from their chairs and quickly bid their good nights with bows and curtsies, before Holly walked out of the room.

"So, we are free to do what we want?" Santana asked.

"Seems so" Kurt answered with a shrug.

"Great! Wanna come, Rach?" She asked the smaller girl. Rachel shook her head.

"I think I want to go back to my room. I had enough adventure for the day"

"Alright" Santana said. Kurt decided to follow the Latina and they walked out from the dining room. Rachel looked behind at Tina who walked towards her.

"We can walk together?" Tina asked and Rachel smiled gratefully at her as she nodded. They smiled to Marius who bowed as they stepped out. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Tina asked as they walked down the hall. Rachel sighed.

"A quite lot, actually"

"I imagine. I guess it´s a tough pill to swallow" Rachel nodded with a small smile.

"It is"

"Well, you´re handling it great so far"

"What else to do" Rachel muttered and sighed when they got to her room door.

"Okay, tell me what´s wrong" Rachel sighed heavily and felt a bit silly. "You can tell me anything, Rach" Tina said.

"I feel stupid. What can I possible have to offer? I mean, I´m basically just a peasant in all of this" Tina frowned as she didn't quite understand. "And she´s the Queen´s knight! Captain of the royal army! How can I even compete with that?" Tina´s eyes widened as she figured out what the brunette was talking about.

"Are we talking about Quinn?" Rachel nodded shyly. "What do you mean, compete? Firstly, even if Quinn weren't a knight, she would still be over the moon for you. Secondly, you´re not a "peasant", you´re are a Crown Princess, that´s certainly not nothing"

"I don't feel like a Crown Princess though"

"Is there a certain feeling you have to have?" Tina asked and then shook her head. "As long as you´re just like you´re always are, then everything's going to be okay" She smiled to the brunette. "And Quinn will love you either way" Rachel looked down as she blushed.

"You think?"

"I know"

"Quinn kissed me"

"She kissed you?! That´s amazing, Rach. When did that happen?"

"Before dinner and then she left" Tina noticed the bitter tone and frowned.

"She left? Without a word or?"

"No, well, Santana interrupted us and then she left" Rachel explained as she looked away. Tina chuckled.

"And you´re sad that you haven't seen her since. You do realise that Quinn, as you said, is the Captain of the royal army and have been absent for some days? She needs to know everything that have happened in those days and figuring out a plan" Tina said and smiled a little. Rachel just looked at her before chuckling.

"I sound like a spoiled brat, don't I?" Rachel couldn't believe herself. She always did this jumping to the wrong conclusion- thing and then acting irrationally.

"A little, but one gets used to it" Tina smirked. Rachel gasped and hit the witch´s shoulder lightly.

"Hey! I´m not like that" Tina only raised an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe a little" They shared a chuckle.

"She´ll come find you when she has time, Rach. Give her chance"

"Thank you, Tina" Rachel said and smiled.

"No problem. I´m here for you"

"You are, aren´t you? I mean, apparently you´re my guardian. I can´t believe I never noticed it. How did you appear younger than you were? We met in kindergarten!" Rachel said confused and leaned against the wall next to her door.

"Magic" Tina told her and shrugged. Rachel looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that"

"But how did you find my fathers? Did you just walk by one day and decided that they should be my family?" Tina chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, but I did some fiddling and they think they adopted you from young girl from New York"

"So, what you´re saying is that you used magic on them and just gave me to them?"

"Yes" Tina said carefully. She couldn't quite read Rachel´s face. "But it wasn't just on a whim. I really like your fathers. I met them a few times before deciding what to do and they´re good men. They were the right decision"

"I´m not mad. I was just curious" Rachel replied and smiled. She was happy that Tina took the time to find the right people to be her parents.

"Good. Well, I´ll go to my room. I think we going to need some sleep" Rachel nodded.

"Thank you for the talk, Tina. I really appreciated it" Tina just smiled, and they bid their goodnight. Rachel watched the witch walk away before stepping into her own room only to jump in surprise when she saw a person standing in the middle of the room. "Quinn! You surprised me. How long have you been in here?" The blonde knight smiled softly and walked towards her.

"Some time. I heard you and Tina talk, but I didn't want to intrude" Rachel´s smile fell a bit.

"So, you heard that we talked about you?" Quinn only smiled.

"I did" Rachel looked down. Quinn put a finger under Rachel´s chin and made her look at the blonde. Quinn leaned in and gently kissed the princess. Rachel sighed softly as they parted. "I missed you" Rachel blushed. "I´m sorry, I couldn't be here earlier, but I had some things to attend. I really wanted to be there"

"I missed you too" Quinn kissed her again, this time a bit longer, not that Rachel would complain at all. "I was just afraid that I mistook it all and- "

"Rach, this is not a mistake or joke to me. I really like you a lot" Rachel couldn't help but capture the blonde´s lips once again. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and pressed their bodies together. She felt the smaller girl´s hands in her hair and shivered from the touch. Rachel felt like she was in heaven once again. She could never get tired of those soft lips. The kiss ended and they stood close together just enjoying it before something hit Rachel. She took a step back in shock and looked at the confused blonde.

"Your arm! You were hurt, what, how?" Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. "Wait, woah. Your clothes" Rachel looked her over in appreciation.

"April fixed my arm" She noticed the confusion. "April are also a witch. She was the one who got you and Tina to Lima, and this is the clothes I'm usually wearing" Rachel blinked as she looked over the blonde again.

"Well, I like it. You look- "She took a step closer to the blonde. "hot" She finished. Quinn flushed and bit her lip.

"Thank you" They looked at each other, both smiling. "I originally came to say goodnight before I´ll make some rounds" Rachel looked at her a bit sad before trying to hide a small yawn. "Looks like you could use the sleep" Quinn chuckled. Rachel nodded as she smiled.

"I could use some sleep, yes" She wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I´m happy that you came by"

"I am too" Quinn chuckled. "A kiss goodnight?" Rachel only chuckled before kissing the blonde again, only to lose each other into the kiss. Quinn felt like she was melting into the brunette´s soft lips, like she couldn't get enough of her. They pulled away for air and Rachel rested her head in the crook of Quinn´s neck as she let out a content sigh. Quinn pressed a soft kiss against her neck and Rachel smiled. "I need to go" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded and released the blonde. "I´ll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes"

"Sleep tight, my love" Quinn kissed her cheek and Rachel felt all fuzzy.

"Goodnight, my knight" Quinn blushed as she turned around to walk out of the door. Quinn opened the door and looked back at the princess. Rachel blew her a kiss and Quinn smiled softly before leaving the room. Rachel smiled brightly as she got herself ready to get to bed. Dressed in her sleep wear she jumped into her bed, all happy and still feeling the butterflies from Quinn´s visit.

Quinn was making her rounds around the castle ground when she saw two familiar persons standing by the gates. "What are you two doing out here at this time?" Santana and Kurt turned around with wide eyes. "You should be in your rooms or at least inside the castle"

"Who made you my mom?" Santana scoffed as she crossed her arms. Quinn only raised an eyebrow at the girl as she crossed her arms herself. She stared at them both before Santana recoiled.

"Alright" The Latina´s arms felt to her side in defeat. "We just wanted to see the town"

"SHE wanted to see the town. She just didn't want to go alone and therefor forced me to go with her" Kurt complained tiredly.

"Snitch" Santana mumbled as she glared at the boy. Kurt shook his head. Quinn just sighed. "What are you wearing?" Santana asked as she looked the blonde up and down. "Are we in some medieval-Oh right, we are" She snickered to herself. Quinn and Kurt rolled their eyes. "Shouldn´t we be wearing something like that?"

"You probably could if you wanted to" Quinn answered with a shrug. "You should go back to your rooms and get some sleep. It´s been a long day for all of us"

"Fine" Santana said and passed by her, Kurt following her. Quinn followed them, making sure that the Latina didn't make any detours. She had finished her rounds and decided that she also should get some sleep. Blaine had promised to make sure everything was under control for the night and told her that she should relax after coming back. Not that she could entirely, but she could try. She wanted to go back to Rachel, but she knew that if she did that, they would probably not be sleeping, and the brunette needed it. Quinn knew that the next days would be difficult and tough. Sleep wouldn't be the priority. "You didn't have to follow me all the way to my room"

"I did, since I don't really trust you not to find something else to do along the way" Quinn told her as she smirked. Santana stared at her for a second before shrugging.

"I don´t either" Santana said and stepped into her room and closed the door. Quinn shook her head as she chuckled to herself and made her way to her own room. She yawned as laid down on her bed. At least this bed was better than the one on the motel. Not better than the one with a brunette in down the hall. Quinn rolled her eyes at herself as she turned to lay on her side. The last thought in the blonde head was of one brunette and her lips.

A loud knock on the door woke Rachel up from her deep slumber. She sat up with a yawn and stretched her body. As she opened her eyes, she realised the wasn't in her own room, and felt very confused. She blinked a couple of times, before she remembered where she was. Another knock sounded in the room.

"Your Royalty" Rachel coughed in surprise before she jumped out of her bed to open the door. The servant on the other side looked at her surprised.

"Yes?" She answered cautiously. She recognized the servant as the one who showed her, her room. "Marius, right?"

"Yes, Crown Princess"

"Please, just call me Rachel"

"I´m afraid that I can't do that" He told her with a smile. "Breakfast is served in the dining room when you´re ready"

"Thank you, Marius" Marius bowed to her and went on his way. Rachel closed the door and felt the need to go to the bathroom. She went into the next room and jumped in surprise when she saw a woman standing inside the room.

"Good morning, Crown Princess Rachel. My name is Maggie and I´m your personal servant. I have prepared a bath for you and took the liberty to find some clothes for you to wear. You must bear with me, I´m not familiar with your type of clothes" Rachel smiled a little at that "If you need anything, please don´t hesitate to contact me" Maggie finally stopped talking.

"Good morning to you too, Maggie. I´m not really familiar with all of this, but I appreciate your help" Rachel said and smiled to her. Maggie bowed and stepped out of the room. Rachel watched her leave the room and then turned to the bath. It was all so overwhelming, but something told her that this she could get used to. A little while later, she stepped into the dining room, where Santana and Kurt already were seated.

"I have my own servant!" Rachel said excited as she sat down.

"What? That´s not fair. Why don't I have my own servant?" Santana said as she took a bite of her bread.

"You´re not a Crown Princess" Kurt told her dryly. Santana glared at him. Rachel only chuckled and reach out for some of the fruit on the table. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"I met that Brittany chick. She asked us to meet her in the courtyard. Something about training. I hope there´s weapon" Santana said and grinned to herself. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other.

"Well, I´m not coming then. Santana and a weapon? Hell to the no" Kurt said and finished his plate. "I´d rather go look at those guards" The boy stood up and left the room with a smirk on his face.

"He should rather learn how to fight than chasing boys, if we´re going to do this" Santana said.

"Even though I´m very much against violence, I agree with you on this" Rachel told her. "Do you think I have to use weapons?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't think your shining knight in armour will be able to protect all the time" Santana smirked at her.

"Stop it" Rachel blushed and ate some apples as Santana was grinning at her.

Later that day, Quinn was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, as she looked over the courtyard. She smirked as she watched Santana trying to use the bow, Brittany had given her. The arrow kept falling and the Latina was getting frustrated. Brittany was standing beside her trying to hide her smile as she picked up the fallen arrow and gave it back to the girl. Santana growled as she snatched it out of the blonde´s hand. Quinn chuckle and looked away from the two girls. Her eyes fell on a small brunette standing alone near the weapon racks. Quinn watched her as she picked up a sword, too big for the small girl, and tried to lift it up. Rachel looked concentrated as she used all her power to keep the sword up. Quinn shook her head and took the few steps down towards the girl.

"You´re holding it wrong" She said which made the brunette jump and drop the sword. She held a hand to her chest as tried to get her breath back.

"Quinn! You scared me"

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Quinn apologized and bowed down to pick up the sword easily and twirled the sword in her hands a couple of times.

"Now, you´re just showing off" Rachel said as she crossed her arms and glared at the blonde.

"Perhaps" Quinn laughed and put the sword back on the racks. She found a smaller, much handier sword and picked it out. "The only difference is that I have many years of practice. I´m comfortable with the sword, you on the other side are not. Here" She said and handed Rachel the sword. Rachel carefully took it. It felt much lighter than the one before. "Alright, what do you want to do now?" Quinn asked. Rachel bit her lip and then remember a movie she once saw with her fathers. She took the sword in one hand and pointed it towards the blonde, swaying on her feet. Quinn chuckled and took a quick step forward to effortlessly unarm the girl. The sword felt to the ground and Rachel stared surprised at it. "It´s easy to spot that you´re not comfortable with it and when you´re not sure about your doing, it´s too easy to unarm you" Rachel groaned as Quinn picked up the sword and handed it back to her.

"Is it really important for me to learn this? I don't like weapons. I´m normally against it" Rachel complained.

"I know you are, but it´s just a precaution. I´m hoping you´re not going to use it, but I want you to learn the basics, just so you can defend yourself. Now, hold the sword with both of your hands" Rachel did what she was told but just held onto it loosely. Quinn just smiled as she walked closer to the girl. "First, move your left feet a bit" Quinn said and carefully moved her foot with her own. "You have to make sure that you´re standing grounded or else you would easily get outbalanced by your opponent" Quinn walked behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her to help her hold her hands tightly on the hilt. Rachel blushed as she felt the blondes front on her back. "With this position you´ll be more prepared should you be attacked first. You can take a step back-" Quinn said into Rachel´s ear. Rachel tried to hide the shiver that came as she heard the smoothness of the blonde´s voice in her ear. Rachel moved with her as the blonde took a step back. "without getting out of balance and you can take a step forward, blocking the attack" They moved together as they took a step forward and Quinn helped the brunette lift the sword horizontal, acting like they were blocking someone´s attack. Rachel smiled widely as she lowered the sword again, still with Quinn´s hands on hers. She leaned into the blonde and Quinn couldn't help but nuzzle her nose into the brunette´s neck. Rachel closed her eyes as she really liked what Quinn was doing.

"Captain!" The two women sprung apart, and Rachel let the sword fall the ground. They looked sheepishly at each other as Rachel bit her lips, blushing profusely and Quinn was scratching her neck, also blushing. "I´m sorry to interrupt you, but you told me to come find you if something changes with Shadun´s army" A soldier said as she stopped in front of the two women. Quinn nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I did. Thank you" Rachel and Quinn locked at each other. "I-Well, I need to go. I´ll see you later?" Rachel smiled softly as she nodded and watched the blonde knight walking away from her. She sighed as she picked up the sword and made a few moves with it before shaking her head and putting the sword away. She walked towards Santana who was still trying to use that bow of hers. She didn't know that they had been watched carefully from one of the windows above them.

"Marius" Holly said, and the man stepped forward. "Please ask the Crown Princess to come to my office" Marius nodded and bowed to her before leaving the room to get the girl. Holly sat down at her desk and soon a knock to the door interrupted her. "Come in"

"Crown Princess Rachel, Your Majesty" Rachel walked into the office, passing the servant, who she gave a smile to.

"Thank you, Marius" Marius bowed again and closed the door after him. Rachel stood in front of the desk, not really knowing what to do with herself. "Please, sit down" Rachel sat down and looked at the Queen. She still felt a bit intimidated by the woman in front of her.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I just want to talk to you" Holly said with a smile. Rachel smiled back and nodded a little. "How are doing?" Rachel frowned. That wasn't what she had expected.

"I´m doing alright, all things considered" Rachel replied. "Sorry, not to be rude. But what did you want to talk about, Your Majesty? I don't think you want to know about how I´m doing?" Holly only smiled at her before answering.

"I really want to know how you´re doing, but I also wanted to give you something" She reached out for a small wooden box that stood near Rachel. Rachel´s curiosity was peaked, and she leaned forward. "This was your mother´s" Holly said and carefully took out the necklace from the box. Rachel was immediately mesmerized by it. "It is yours now" Rachel was handed the necklace and Rachel held it carefully in her hands as she looked at it.

"It´s beautiful and it´s a star. I´ve always had a thing for stars" Rachel told excited and noticed how much it sparkled. "It sparkles" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"It does?" She asked trying to sound like it didn't surprised her. Rachel nodded as she put it around her neck. She fiddled a little with the lock before it finally clicked.

"I love it" She smiled happily. Rachel suddenly felt a small tingling feeling in her body, and she frowned. It warmed a bit around her neck, but just as quickly as she felt it, just as quickly it was gone. She shook her head and then looked at the Queen again. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me. It is yours, of course you should have it" Holly said. Rachel thanked her once again. Rachel could still feel the tingling in her body as she talked with Holly. She glanced down at her hands and swore they were glowing at some point, but Rachel dismissed it as exhaustion from the training. "I have to end our conversation. I have some things I need to do before dinner. I suggest you go lay down before dinner, dear"

"I will. Thank you again, Your Majesty" Rachel said as she held the golden star in her hand. She stood up smiling to the Queen who also was standing and left the room after bidding her goodbye. Holly watched her leave and then sat back down.

"Did you feel that?" The Queen asked out in the room.

"Yes. It was inevitable" A light voice said from the corner of the room. "The magic inside her is strong already. The necklace is only the port to it, but if she can´t control it, then it´s going to be hard"

"I don't think she´s even remotely aware of it. I could see it in her eyes that she felt something, but coming from a world that doesn't contain magic, and then suddenly having it? I don't think hard is the right word" Holly said tiredly. "I fear that she can´t let go and would suppress it instead" April stepped towards her, revealing herself from her hideout.

"I fear that too" She said and looked at the Queen who was equally as worried. Rachel quickly walked out to see if she could find Quinn. She asked Marius who told her that the blonde was to be found down in the stables. Rachel thanked him and almost skipped her way down there, with a small diversion and a guard telling her where it was. She came around the corner and found the blonde grooming a beautiful black horse.

"Oh, he´s gorgeous" Rachel said. Quinn turned around and smiled when she saw the brunette.

"Rach" Quinn put down brush and walked towards her. She looked around briefly before kissing the princess.

"Are you afraid someone is going to see us?" Rachel asked with a small smirk and she wrapped her arms around the knight. "Because that small display we showed when you showed your amazing sword skills, might be a bit telling"

"No, but I just don't think it´s anyone´s business" Quinn replied and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something"

"Oh?" Rachel took a step back and showed her the necklace, the Queen gave her. Quinn recognized it but decided to act surprised. "That´s beautiful, Rach"

"It is, isn´t it?" Rachel held it so Quinn could see it properly. "The Queen told me that it belonged to my mother and gave it to me"

"That was very sweet of her" Rachel nodded and then shrugged.

"She intimidates me" Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "She does!" Rachel gave a little stomp on the ground.

"Maybe I´m just used to her antics" The blonde said with a shrug. Eros neighed and bumped into her with his muzzle. "Alright, alright. I see you" She said and turned around. "Rach, this is Eros" Rachel took a step towards the horse and slowly raised her hand, so the horse didn't get scared.

"Hello, Eros" She stroke his muzzle carefully. "You´re a good boy, aren´t you?" Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend talking to her horse. "So, what have you been up to since we parted?" Rachel asked her, referring to earlier.

"The plan is to blend in with Shadun´s army" Quinn told her honestly. "Brittany, you and I are going to leave the Everdale tomorrow"

"And when where you going to tell me this?" Rachel asked a bit annoyed.

"Now, because I only got message that we´re are good to go, today. That´s what I have been up to. A few of Shadun´s soldiers are going to relocate and that´s our shot to take them down and get their armour"

"Isn´t that quite dangerous?" Rachel asked worried. Quinn smiled to her.

"I´ll be there to protect you. Brittany too. We will do anything to keep you safe" Rachel nodded as she looked away. She knew this was where it was going, but she was still scared now that it was this close.

"What about Santana, Kurt and Tina?"

"They have to stay here. I can't protect all of them and it´s much safer for them to stay here inside the castle. Beside Tina could protect herself, it´s the others I´m worried about" Rachel crossed her arms as she let out a scoff.

"As if they´re going to do that. You can´t keep Santana away"

"They´re not going to know about our plan and you´ll promise me no to tell" They looked at each other for second before Rachel relented.

"I won´t tell them. I promise"

"Thank you" Quinn said and leaned in to kiss the brunette. "Can I get the honour to walk you back to the castle, Princess Rachel? I´m sure dinner is served soon" The knight held out her arm for the princess to take.

"I would be delighted, Captain Fabray" Rachel blushed a bit and took the arm. Quinn smiled and they walked towards the castle together.


	10. The Journey Begins

**I hope you like it. I have read it through many times, but sorry if there´s any mistakes. Enjoy :) **

It was early the next morning. Quinn could feel the coolness on her skin as the sun had barely risen yet. She liked these mornings when the town hasn't yet to woke up and it all was so quiet. The only sound was the birds singing and the sound of their footsteps on the ground. Quinn and Brittany were walking around the castle, checking if something had occurred during the night.

"So, the plan is to leave today?" Brittany asked as they crossed the courtyard.

"Yes, it seems like they´re moving the soldiers a bit earlier than expected"

"That seems a bit suspicious. Doesn't it?" Brittany asked worried.

"It does, but my sources say that we shouldn't worry about it. Apparently, Commander Lysander had been doing that a lot lately. Doing it as to make us confused by their actions. Anderson had made some investigations while we were away" Quinn answered. "And we need to make the move now"

"I understand that. Have you told the Princess?"

"Yes. I´ve told Rachel and I´ve also told her that we couldn't bring her friends"

"You did?"

"I thought that you didn't like them that much" Brittany shrugged.

"That Santana girl is alright" The archer replied. Quinn smirked as she bumped into her friend´s shoulder teasingly.

"I bet she is" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Quinn. Marius interrupted them, just as they got back to the gates. Queen Holly had requested a meeting with Quinn right after breakfast. Quinn wondered what it was about since they had already told her about their plans. As guessed, the Queen hadn't been totally convinced about the plan, but she trusted her Captain and decided to go with it after Quinn had told that Blaine was to stay back. She parted with Brittany who smiled at her encouragingly before Quinn walked towards the Queen´s office. Now, Quinn stood in front of the Queen, waiting for her to tell what the meeting was about. Holly put down a letter she had received and looked up at the Captain.

"I see that you´re getting closer to Rachel" Holly said. Quinn nodded in response. "What is she to you?" Quinn thought about it and answered in a professional way.

"She´s the Crown Princess of Kosmia" Holly looked at her thoughtfully, as she was seeing right through the blonde.

"Captain Fabray. I have known you since you were nine years old" The older blonde said with a small smile on lips. "You´ve always been a gutsy young woman, true to yourself and your beliefs. An honourable and trustworthy woman" Quinn bit her lip as she looked at the Queen. She knew where this was going. What a shady queen, trying to guilt trip her into telling her. "Don't stop being that now" The Queen added and looked at the young woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel is my girlfriend" Quinn told her. Holly stepped around her desk and stood in front of Quinn.

"How long has it been going on?" She asked her. Quinn looked right at her as she answered truthfully.

"I started developing feelings for her when we were in Lima. We were getting closer, and Rachel is an incredible girl. I got weak and couldn't- "

"Love isn't a weakness, Quinn" Holly interrupted her. "I believe I have told you that several times by now. Your father was a cruel man and he was wrong in many things. Don't ever believe in his words" Quinn swallowed at the mention of her father. She nodded weakly. "Good. Now, continue"

"We didn't quite act on it before we got here, and that´s everything" Holly nodded as she looked at Quinn for a while. Quinn didn't look away from the Queen´s stare and only waited for her to say something.

"I don't want to tell you what to do, but I´ll advise you to think wisely about your delicate situation. Don't let it jeopardize your mission"

"It won´t, Your Majesty" Quinn answered quickly. Holly nodded and walked back to her desk to sit down.

"Good" Quinn waited for the Queen to continue but she didn't.

"Anything else I can do for you, Your Majesty?" Holly shook her head.

"No, that was all. Thank you" Quinn bowed to her and stepped out from the office to find Rachel. She hadn't seen her since the night before and needed the small brunette.

Rachel had gone back to her room after breakfast. She knew that Quinn would show up at some point and she hoped it would be soon. She needed to see the blonde. She had been quiet under breakfast and since the brunette was used to be a very talkative person, they others had certainly noticed it. Kurt had tried to pry something out of her, but Rachel had turned him down. The Queen had been absent, but by Marius´ words, that wasn't abnormal as she often got distracted by her work. Santana had just stared at her. Rachel knew that the Latina could see right through her, much to Rachel´s dismay sometimes. She pulled out her empty bag from beneath the bed and threw it on the bed. She didn't even know why she had unpacked when she knew they probably weren't going to stay here. Rachel sighed as she pulled out her clothes from the closet.

"Why are you packing?" Rachel dropped her shirt and turned around, looking as innocent as she could.

"Oh, I wasn't packing, I was just…" She looked around. "Putting the dirty clothes away" She smiled at the Latina who didn't looked amused. Rachel picked up the shirt and put it back into the bag.

"From the closet?"

"Er- yes?" Rachel said rather unconvincingly. Santana sat down on the chair with her arms still crossed. "San…" Rachel said with a small sigh.

"Were you going to leave without me?" Rachel bit her lip as she bowed her head. Santana stared at her, expecting an answer from her best friend. When that didn't come, she stood from the chair and walked towards her. "Rachel! How can you just leave without telling me? Were you just going to leave me behind in this castle?"

"It´s not like that"

"Then what is it? I though we were best friends and best friends don't leave each other behind!"

"San…"

"No! Don´t you "San" me! I thought we were into this together. You, me, and Kurt. Does he know about this?" Rachel shook her head. "So, it´s just you and Quinn going?"

"No, Brittany is going too" Santana rested her hand on her hip as she stared at her.

"Jesus, Rachel" The Latina muttered. "Leaving your friends behind for your little girlfriend..."

"Santana, that´s not fair-"

"No, what´s not fair is that I went with you to this world and why do you think I did that?" Santana asked.

"Because best friends don´t leave each other behind…" Rachel muttered as she sat down on the bed.

"Exactly"

"I just don't want you to get hurt in all of this" Rachel tried to defend her actions.

"I am already hurt" Rachel frowned as she watched her going towards the door. "By you not being honest with me" Santana said and left the room without looking at the brunette. Rachel wanted to go after her, but she also knew that Santana needed some space and perhaps it was for the best. That meant that she was sure that Santana wouldn´t go with them and could stay safe in the castle with Kurt. She should had made them stay in Lima instead. Rachel shoved the rest of her clothes into the bag, angry at herself by what had just occurred. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" The door opened, revealing Quinn.

"Hi" The blonde said as she smiled and kissed Rachel´s cheek. "Did something happen between you and Santana? I just met her, and she glared at me, you know, that evil glare she did when we were in Lima?"

"It´s nothing" Quinn raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed in front of Rachel.

"Babe, tell me" Quinn took Rachel´s hand and caressed it. Rachel blushed and answered her.

"She´s mad, no" Rachel stopped herself. "She´s hurt that I´m leaving without her. I told her that it was for the best, but she doesn't understand that"

"I know that I´m putting you in a difficult situation with everything and I´m sorry, Rachel" Quinn apologized. "It wasn't my intention to making a rift between the two of you" Rachel looked down at their joint hands, she knew that already, but she also knew that it was Quinn´s wish to keep it quiet that had caused the fight between her and Santana. "Do you want me to go?" Quinn asked quietly. Something told Rachel yes, but she just wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend before everything is taking off again, so the brunette shook her head and rested her arms on Quinn´s shoulder.

"No. I just want to be with you right now" Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette´s waist and pulled her closer. Quinn looked up at the princess with a soft smile and caressed the brunettes back. Rachel smiled back before capturing the blonde´s lips and Quinn felt herself melt right there and then. The feel of the brunette´s lips was so soft and gentle, and Quinn felt herself getting intoxicated by the taste of them. Their lips only separate for a second for air, before reattaching. Rachel don't know for how long it´s been, but she knows that she doesn't want it to end. She just wants more and that´s how she found herself lying on top of the sweet knight on her bed. Quinn let herself run her tongue slowly along Rachel´s bottom lip, which made Rachel open her mouth and the blonde moaned when their tongues touched. Rachel didn't know that a moan could make you feel so much and let out a moan herself. She felt the blonde´s hand underneath her shirt, creeping up along her stomach. Not that she complained at all. Quinn rolled them over, still with their lips attached and settled herself between Rachel´s legs as the princess´s hands sneaked into the blonde´s hair. Quinn ended the kiss, only to reattach her lips to Rachel´s neck. "Oh" Rachel moaned and slipped a hand underneath Quinn´s shirt. It was a bit hard as the blonde´s leather tunic was rather tight. "God, that feels good" She whispered as Quinn continued kissing and sucking on her neck. She felt the blonde smile onto her neck and tightened her grip on the blonde. Quinn kissed her way back to Rachel´s lips and placed one gentle kiss on Rachel´s lips before she leaned a bit back to look at the girl beneath her. She smiled down at the dishevelled girl who lips were now red and swollen. Rachel let out a small happy sigh and opened her eyes to look up at Quinn. Quinn, whose lips was equally as red and swollen.

"Hey" Quinn whispered as she put a stray hair behind the brunette´s ear.

"Hi" Rachel said with a blush. Quinn let out a small chuckle.

"I think we got a bit distracted"

"I like distracted" Rachel said. "Especially if it ends in this" She added and leaned up to kiss the blonde again. Quinn responded and they ended up kissing for minutes again before parting for air. "I could never get enough of this" She whispered.

"Me neither" Quinn replied. "But" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I really have to go meet with Brittany. Planning the last things and so" Rachel couldn't help the small pout and Quinn could only chuckle as she kissed the brunette´s lips again. "Don´t pout, baby. I´ll come back" Quinn raised from the bed and straightened out her clothes as Rachel did the same, still pouting a little.

"Yes, but that´s only because we´re leaving" Quinn only smiled as she began walking towards the door with Rachel in tow. She opened the door and turned around. Rachel sneaked her arms around the blonde's neck as Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist. Quinn kissed the brunette again before unwrapping herself from the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I´ll see you later, alright?" Rachel nodded and they smiled at each other before Quinn walked away from the princess. Rachel closed the door with a happy sigh and leaned against the door, dreaming about her knight. Quinn smiled happily as she left the room and walked down the hallway. She needed to prepare the last few things, which meant that she had to go back to her hut to pick up her armour. She´s going to need it. She´s mounted Eros and rode through the town towards the forest. She smiled to herself as she saw her small hut and stopped in front of it. She jumped down from Eros and gently caressed his muzzle as she walked towards the front door. She opened it and stepped inside her home. Quinn looked around the small room. It was exactly as she had left it a week ago. The blonde sighed and walked towards her drawer, to find the thing she came here for. She kneeled in front of it, as she opened the bottom drawer. Quinn smiled sadly as she picked up the old locket that had been hidden between her old things. Quinn held it in her hand as she inspected the old heart-shaped locket. She had kept it safely hidden in there, since she moved in here. It was her lucky charm, but she hasn't been wearing it for the fear of losing it.

"_You´ll always be my little girl, Quinnie" The little blonde girl looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. _

"_But mom-" _

"_Take this" Judy interrupted as she took of her necklace and gave it to Quinn. "With this, I´ll always be with you" A violent knocking on the door sounded. The noise made Quinn jump and she wanted to scream, but her mother grabbed her small body and hugged her tightly. "Don´t be afraid. Be that brave little girl, you´ve always been, sweetie" Judy kissed the top of her daughter's head, as own tears feel freely down her cheeks. She leaned back and looked down at the little girl. "I love you, my beautiful girl" The next thing Quinn knew, she was being pushed out of the window in the backroom, just as the door fell to the floor with a loud bang. Quinn was running away from the small house when she heard a gut-wrenching scream. The small girl stopped in her tracks to look and decided to run back. She stopped abruptly and hid in a bush as she watched her mother being dragged out of the house, screaming, and kicking by a gruff looking man. _

"_Did you find the girl?" Quinn´s eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She looked again and could see her own father sitting on his horse. She could barely see his face, only lightening from the nearby torches made it possible. The gruff looking man said something, and Russel gave him a kick to his face. "Then go find her, you stupid ass!" The man stumbled away as Russell jumped down from his horse and walked closer towards Judy. Quinn could see him clearly now and she almost growled. He grabbed the older woman by her face roughly and Quinn let out a small gasp. "Where is she?" _

"_I´m not telling you!" Judy hissed at him. Russell only answered by slapping her. Quinn felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched him hit her mother several times before leaning close to Judy´s face. Quin could clearly hear what he was saying. "Tell me or I´m going to kill you right here" The older blonde woman was gasping for air as she was kneeling on the muddy ground. _

"_Never" She said hoarsely. "I´d rather die than do anything to help you anymore!" Russell released his grip on the woman and stood with a vicious smirk on his lips as he looked down at her. _

"_Then so be it" Quinn didn't even see where he had hidden the dagger, but he laughed as he twisted it into Judy´s stomach. Judy let out a gargled sound and Quinn couldn't stop herself as she ran from her hiding place towards the man with a loud gasp. _

"_No, mom!" Quinn screamed in anguish from seeing her mother. Russell smirked as he looked up at her from the crying woman beneath him. _

"_There you are" Quinn´s eyes widened as she noticed she had blown her cover and was now in danger. "Come here, girl" He snarled. Quinn stood still as she watched her mother lying on the ground. She could see the blood surrounding her. Quinn didn't see the men slowly walking towards her, but Judy did. The woman was still alive. She was gasping for air and cried silently as the pain was too much, but she couldn't give up. Not yet. _

"_Quinn…" She gasped. Quinn stared into her mother´s eyes. "Run, my girl. Run…" Quinn nodded and turned around on the spot. Judy watched her daughter running away with several men on her heels. "Love…you" She whispered as the life left her body and she slumbered even more into the muddy ground. _

"_GET HER!" Quinn heard her father yell and the small blonde feared that she couldn't escape them. She gasped for air as she pushed her small body when she entered the forest. She hoped that she could hid between the trees. She looked back and saw no one was following her and she decided to stop by a big tree. She doubled gasping for air meanwhile crying. A shout nearby made her look up with wide eyes. It sounded like they had surrounded her, and Quinn couldn't find a way to escape. This was it. Quinn closed her eyes when she suddenly felt herself getting grabbed by someone from above her. She was about to scream when a small hand over her mouth stopped her. Her eyes widened as she looked into blue eyes. The girl in front of her put a finger over her lips to make sure that Quinn kept quiet. Quinn nodded and the girl removed her hand. They listened as the men moved around beneath them, cursing about letting Quinn escape. They shouted to another man and them walked away. Quinn couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks and closed her eyes as she held back the sobs that threatened to leave her small body. The girl moved forward and held Quinn as she cried her heart out in silence. _

Quinn wiped away a tear that had slipped down, from the memory. She wished she could have saved her mother, but what could a six-year-old have done? Her mother didn't do anything wrong, beside marrying the wrong man. Quinn cursed the man who once was her father. She put on the necklace and gripped the steel heart tightly in her hand as she took a deep breath. She needed her mother´s strength for this mission. Quinn closed the drawer and walked back outside. This was the only thing she needed here. She didn't even know if she was to return here, so she looked around once more before calling Eros to her. He was immediately by her side and the blonde wrapped her arms around the black stallion's neck as she nuzzled her face into his mane.

"You always make it better, my friend" Quinn smiled at him before mounting him. "Let´s get back" She said, as they rode back to the castle. Rachel had been wandering around the castle since Quinn left her and were now walking down the hall lost in her thoughts. Kurt had reacted poorly about her decision, just as Santana did and the boy had now sought out the Latina to sulk with her. The small brunette sighed heavily as she stepped into her own room.

"Princess Rachel" Rachel jumped and saw Maggie standing in the room with her hands full of clothes. "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It´ alright, Maggie" Rachel said and walked towards her. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile. Maggie faltered a little and Rachel frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" Maggie shook her head quickly.

"N-no, not at all. I- Lady Quinn asked me to deliver these clothes to you" The young servant motioned on the bed where the clothes were spread out. Rachel walked closer and saw the strange garments. The looked like the ones Quinn also wore.

"Quinn gave this to you?" Maggie nodded. "Did she say anything about it?"

"No, Princess, but I believe that it would be more practical for your journey"

"You know about that?" Maggie gave her a small smile.

"News travels fast in this castle"

"Just like gossip in a High School" Rachel said and chuckled. "Never mind" She added when she saw the confusion on the girl´s face. She turned to the clothes. There was a pair of black fitted tights, a long cream coloured undertunic, next to it a dark green short tunic which had long sleeves and a collarless V-neck. There was a pair of brown boots on the floor and a belt on the bed with the clothes. Rachel was biting her lip. "Well, it´s very different than my normal clothes" Maggie smiled at her as she gave her a small nod. She understood why Quinn had given this to her. She wouldn't stand out as much a she did now, and she needed to lay low. She sighed and began to undress. She picked up the pants and put them on.

"Shall I help you?" Maggie asked and took a step towards the brunette. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I think I got it. Just take a seat and relax a bit" Maggie´s eyes widened but sat down in the chair as she watched the Princess change her clothes on her own. She wasn't used to this at all, this wasn't her job. Rachel struggled momentarily with the green tunic, but finally she got it on right. Rachel picked up the leather belt and put it on. "How do I look?" She said as she stood with her hands on her side.

"You look good, Princess" Maggie said with a sincere smile.

"Just call me Rachel, please"

"But-"

"No, Maggie. I´m not used to this princess thingy. Please, use my name" Maggie nodded in understanding and Rachel flashed her a smile. "Great! Now, let´s take a walk and you´ll tell me about yourself" Rachel said, and Maggie stood up following the brunette out of the room still baffled by the situation. Quinn found the two women in the garden where Rachel was telling Maggie about Lima. Maggie was fascinated by her stories and listened intensely to everything.

"There you are" Both women looked up.

"Lady Quinn" Maggie stood and curtsied shortly. Quinn nodded to her before she looked at Rachel. Maggie got the cue and turned to walk away.

"Thank you for today, Maggie. I really appreciated your company" Rachel said with a bright smile as she raised from the stone bench. Maggie blushed a little as smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Pri-"Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Rachel" Maggie corrected herself and then turned to walk away. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked after the servant and then back at the brunette.

"Kurt and Santana won´t talk to me and you weren't here. I needed something else to think about and Maggie is a sweet girl" Rachel said before Quinn could ask. "Thank you for the clothes. It´s a little big, but I think it will do" Quinn looked the Princess over and chuckled a little as she agreed with her.

"Yes, sorry. I couldn't find anything else, so it had to do. I had a thing to do, so I couldn't bring it to myself"

"What did you have to do? If you don't mind me asking" Rachel asked curiously. Quinn smiled and offered the brunette an arm, which Rachel took. They walked slowly among the flowers.

"I went back to my home to pick up this" She said and showed her the necklace.

"It´s beautiful"

"It was my mother's" Quinn replied with sadness. "She gave it to me before she died" Rachel noticed the change of mood in the blonde. She wanted to ask, but she could see it was a delicate subject. "It´s alright, Rach. I´ll tell you about it, just not now" Quinn said and looked at her with her a small smile. Rachel nodded shyly. Quinn decided to change the subject. "I came to get you and your things. I know it´s sudden, but everything is set for our depart and Brittany is waiting"

"Already?" Rachel asked sadly and looked around the beautiful garden. Quinn stepped closer to her and took her hand.

"I know it´s soon, but it´s now or we´re missing our opportunity. I´m sorry, Rach" Rachel sighed and followed Quinn back to her room to pick up her bag. "Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?" She asked as they walked into Rachel´s room.

"I don't think they would want to talk to me right now" Rachel muttered as she hastily picked up her bag and marched out of the room again. Quinn looked after her and shook her head as she followed the small brunette.

"This way" Brittany said as she motioned for them to follow her. "I spent some time last night, figuring out the easiest route to our destination. We just have to follow this way" The taller blonde moved flawless between the trees with Rachel and Quinn on her heels. Quinn could easily follow her friend, while Rachel was struggling and tumbling over small branches. Quinn watched her blonde friend walking ahead of them. Brittany had changed since she left. She was serious before, but now everything was… Quinn couldn't describe it. She just knew that Brittany had changed. They have been walking for almost an hour when Rachel stopped.

"I just need a minute. I might be in a good shape, but I´m not used to be walking in these kinds of terrains" Quinn chuckled and stopped next to her, looking around the clear area they were in.

"We shouldn't stay here. It´s too open"

"You´re right" Brittany said as she kept an eye on the trees. They were startled by twig that snapped from behind them. Quinn quickly shielded the Princess behind her as she raised her sword. Brittany had her bow raised too towards the bushes.

"Reveal yourself!" Quinn yelled. Three people walked sheepishly out from their hiding. Brittany sighed as she lowered her weapon.

"I tried to stop them" Tina said as she trailed behind the two others.

"What is it with you people and not following a simple order?!" Quinn asked annoyed. Santana only shrugged as she walked by the blonde.

"We can´t"

"I see that" Quinn deadpanned, which earned a small chuckle from Rachel. Quinn glared at her. "This is serious, Rachel"

"I know, but what can I do about it?" Quinn groaned and shook her head.

"I just-gah. Come on. Let´s go and don't stray! Stay right behind either myself or Brittany. Got it?" Quinn asked and received two nods from the newcomers. "Tina, I know you can take care of yourself, so please, keep an eye out?"

"Of course," Tina replied and smiled at the frustrated knight.

"Now, walk" Quinn said and motioned for them to walk. Brittany sighed heavily and caught the eye of Quinn, who rolled her eyes. Quinn knew what her friend was thinking and tried to communicate with her. She knew it was to dangerous to bring them all with them, but right now it was too dangerous to let them walk back to the town on their own again. Quinn trailed behind the group, watching the princess talking quietly to Tina and then at Santana and Kurt. A bump on the road, and a big one. Two people who had zero experience in battles and weapons, they would only get in the way. She just hoped that it would go smoothly from now on. Rachel looked back at the knight and then back to the front as she sighed.

"Don´t worry, Rach. She´s just worried about our protection and about the quest" Tina said as she smiled softly at the brunette. She looked her up and down and let out a small chuckle. "You look good, Princess" Rachel rolled her eyes as she consciously pulled at the brown cape that Quinn had giving her.

"Quinn told me that I needed to blend in. I couldn't do that with my own clothes and please, don't call me Princess. I´m just Rachel"

"Nah, you´re my Princess" A voice said which made Rachel look up. Santana walked beside her with a small smile on her lips as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl. Tina smiled and walked faster so she could walk next to Kurt. Santana held back a branch so Rachel could pass. The Princess smiled gratefully at her friend. "I´m sorry".

"I´m sorry" They both spoke in unison and then shared a chuckle. "No, Santana. I´m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I should have talked to you"

"You should, but after a good pouting, I understand your reason" Santana explained. "And you know me"

"Yes, I do. You couldn't stay behind and then forced Kurt and Tina to join you"

"Exactly! Best friends don't leave each other behind" Santana grinned. "You´re stuck with me, baby!" Rachel laughed and held onto Santana´s arm as she moved between the trees. Quinn had watched them from behind and shook her head as she smiled. She was happy that they had buried their fight and could move on. Quinn walked slowly as she tried to figure out how the three newcomers could fit into their plan. They could act like their prisoners and important ones, so they could walk straight to Kosmia without being caught as fraudsters.

"Are you alright" Rachel asked the blonde. Santana had walked up to Brittany and left Rachel with the other blonde. Quinn looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I was just thinking"

"I´m sorry about all of this-"

"Don't, Rachel. You couldn't have known this would happen. Let´s just make the best of this and follow the plan" Quinn interrupted her and smiled down at the Princess. Rachel nodded and then kept her eyes on the ground, as not to fall and make a fool of herself. Quinn took a deep breath and followed the brunette. A few hours later, Quinn was at her wits end. "I don't understand it. We should have encountered the soldiers camp by now" Quinn told exasperated by the situation. Blaine had assured her that they should have been at these coordinates and they´re not.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Brittany asked the Captain.

"We went over it several times!" The Captain pulled at her hair. This was not going the way she had planned. "We need to keep going, we´re too much at a risk here. I know that darkness is falling, Britt"

The blonde hadn't said a thing, but that was that she was thinking.

"We still have some time before we for sure need to stop" Tina said looking at the sky.

"Then let´s keep moving. I know you´re tired and need the rest and something to eat, but we can´t stay here" Quinn said as she looked around. "If this is the place where the soldiers should have been, we don't really know where they are instead. We should stay in the forest and try to find a place where we can camp out for the night. Britt-"

"I´ll go ahead" The archer nodded and disappeared between the trees. Santana had looked after her impressed by the quick movements. Quinn grabbed Rachel´s hand and pulled her closer to her.

"Let´s move. Brittany will find us" Rachel walked closely to the blonde. She was a bit afraid of the dark and the idea about being outside when it hit, scared her. "Don't be scared" Quinn whispered. "I´ll be here to protect you" Rachel smiled nervously. They had been walking for almost thirty minutes when the blonde archer suddenly stood with them again. Kurt had let out a girly shriek when she appeared next to him. He was scared enough as it was and then this.

"Stop that" Brittany had whispered.

"Don't do that" He whispered back to her. Brittany only shrugged and walked towards Quinn. Santana snickered.

"Don't do that, arrrh" She mocked his scream. He slapped her shoulder before crossing his arms with a huff. Rachel rolled her eyes at them and told Santana to stop.

"We need to go in the other direction" Brittany had whispered to Quinn. "Shadun's soldier has set up their camp close to here"

"Who´s there?!" A voice yelled. Rachel stared panicked at her Latina friend. Quinn quickly turned to the others.

"Get down!" She whispered harshly. Rachel felt herself getting pulled down in a bush by Santana. Brittany had managed to grab Kurt and Tina and pushed them down, while Quinn was on her own behind a log. They heard footsteps getting closer to their hiding and everyone held their breath. Quinn kept an eye on Rachel, hoping that she was safe with Santana.

"I know I heard someone" A soldier said to his comrade as they stood next to where Santana and Rachel where hiding. The girls could see the boots of the soldiers as they tried to keep quiet. Santana squeezed Rachel´s hand reassuringly.

"Probably an animal. You´re hearing things, buddy" The soldier looked around the small area. He was sure he had heard someone screaming.

"Yeah, that might be" He said. "I´ve been too long on the road" The soldier turned around to follow his friend back to the camp. The group all felt relieved when he turned to leave, only to look up when Kurt let out another scream. Said boy tumbled out from the bush and lay on the ground. The soldiers immediately marched towards him with their weapons pointed at him. "Stay there!" Kurt stared at them in fright with his hands raised. The scream had made another group of soldiers come running towards them. Tina looked at Brittany, trying to figure what they could do, but the blonde had shaken her head. They couldn't win this one since there was too many.

"There´s more!" Santana and Rachel were being pulled out from their hiding place. "Show yourselves!" Brittany and Tina shared a look before coming out from the bush. Brittany had glared at the boy on the ground, but she couldn't do anything about it now. Quinn watched from her hiding, how her friends was being captured. She saw as Rachel was being manhandled and wanted to jump out and save her, but she also knew that she was the only one who could rescue them, and revealing herself now, would be stupid.

"Who are you?!" The first soldier asked them as he pulled Kurt up by his arm. Kurt was about to answer when Brittany interrupted him.

"We´re no one!" A soldier looked her over.

"A no one with the Queen of Everdale´s cross on her chest and weapons? I don't think you´re a no one" He said harshly into her face, but Brittany wasn´t intimidated by him. "Let´s get them back to camp. I think the Commander would like these" They pushed their prisoners in front of them as they walked away. Quinn watched as the last soldier left with Tina in tow and slowly came out from her hiding. She couldn´t help the groan that escaped her lips. This was so not going according to the plan she had from the beginning. Quinn followed the soldiers back to their camp, but decided to keep her distance, so she wouldn't been seen and caught. She hid between the trees as she stopped a few feet away to figure out a plan. She had to think quickly and the only thing she could think of would be taking out the soldiers closest to her and sneak into the camp. She crouched and slowly found her way to the soldier standing by the tree. He was leaning up against it as he could be bothered to look out for anything. Quinn rolled her eyes at him. If they all were this lazy, it would be easy to get to the camp. She sneaked up behind him, and quickly wrapped her arm around his neck, kicked his legs out under him and hit in his face. He had let out a surprised cry before she had silenced him. The Captain dragged his heavy body behind a tree and crouched down behind the nearby bush. The commotion had another one of them walking towards her. Without a beat, Quinn stood and slammed her elbow into his face. He felt to the ground with a huff and looked groggy up at the blonde woman.

"What the- "Another hit to his face and he was gone. Quinn struggled with moving his body towards the other guy and hoped she would have enough time to free the others before they woke up. Quinn moved stealthily towards the tent. She saw some guards standing close to her. She couldn't knock him out without alerting the others. She kept an eye on them as they stood with their backs towards their prisoners. She watched as Santana was huffing loudly as she tried to squirm out of the tight rope without luck. Kurt was shaking as he sat with his eyes closed and Brittany was looking around the small campsite. Quinn knew she was thinking about a way to escape. Tina was looking around frantically, and Quinn knew something was very wrong, beside the situation they were in. She couldn't see Rachel anywhere and she didn't like that one bit. Why wasn't she with the others? Quinn panicked for a moment, before she shook her head. She needed to focus and not panic. Quinn scanned the area once again and luckily for her, they had tied their prisoners to each of their own tree. The knight looked up at the tree she was leaning against and decided to climb it. She could get a bit closer to her friends by slowly crawling from this tree to the others. She balanced on a thick branch as she jumped from one branch to another, and stood still, hoping no one had heard her. She breathed out slowly as she continued moving around silently. A branch snapped under her feet and she almost slipped but caught another one and held on tightly as she held her breath.

"What was that?" One of the guards said as he turned around.

"That was me" Brittany answered quickly and left her right leg to show them a small twig. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet" He said and turned around again. Quinn released her breath and caught Brittany looking at her. Of course, she would know she was there. Quinn silently asked how many of the soldier were there and Brittany motioned that three men around them now. Quinn frowned as she tried to see the third man. Apparently, Brittany had read her mind and turned her head towards the tent. Quinn nodded and then moved her hand in a forward motion. Brittany gave a quick nod as she understood what Quinn wanted her to do. Santana stared at the blonde girl next to her as she tried to figure out what was going on with her. Santana kept trying to untie the ropes, but she couldn't and swore to herself.

"Distract them" Brittany muttered to the Latina.

"What?" Santana whispered confused.

"Distract them!" Santana blinked and then nodded.

"Hey you fuckers!" She yelled. The guards turned around. "Yeah, you two. Guess you got the boring task, huh? Looking after the chicks. Bet you´re too dumb to do anything else"

"Shut up, woman!" One of them said as he moved towards her.

"Can you even use that sword?" She said with a laugh. Quinn used the distraction to get down the from tree and move towards Brittany without being seen. The guards walked closer to Santana who just kept smirking at them.

"Are you stupid?!" Kurt shrieked to her.

"I bet you can´t even use that sword you got there. Hell, can you even lift it?" Santana said as she kept their attention.

"I said, shut the- ow!" The guard slammed to the ground face first right in front of Santana. Brittany had tripped the guy and was now on her feet.

"What?" Santana said confused as she and Kurt started up at her. The guard was equally as surprised and didn't noticed Quinn coming from behind him with a knock to his head. He slumped the ground unconscious.

"Quinn!" Kurt said and smiled at her. Brittany had quickly untied them and all four of them was now standing on their feet.

"They know who she is!" Tina said quickly as she hurried towards the blonde Captain. "One of the guards had seen the paintings in Kosmia and brought her with him. Quinn eyes widened as she took in Tina´s words. "He somehow figured it out"

"Where did he go-"Tina didn't get a chance to answer before they were interrupted.

"What is going on-?" A soldier came out from the tent and stopped when he saw the prisoners was free. He turned to run, but Santana had been quick and had tackled him to the ground. He struggled but Santana managed to knock him out.

"Tie them up against the tree" Quinn ordered and ran towards the tent to look inside. She felt relieved when she saw her girlfriend sitting tied up against a small chest, looking wide-eyed at her. "Rach!" She hurried to the girl and ripped out the cloth she had in her mouth. "I´m so sorry, baby. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She said as she freed the girl.

"No, he didn't" Rachel´s voice was trembling, and Quinn could see that she had cried. She immediately wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. "I- "Rachel stopped talking as she tried to calm down and leaned heavily on the blonde.

"You´re okay. I got you" Quinn kissed the brunette on her neck and held her tighter. "I´m sorry". Rachel calmed down in the blonde´s arms as the knight whispered her apologies in her ear. Quinn released her gently and leaned a bit away. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Rachel nodded and Quinn stood up with Rachel. As they stepped out from the tent, they were immediately met with a worried Tina, Kurt, and Santana.

"Rach!"

"Are you hurt?"

"I´m going to-"

"I´m fine. Please, can we just go?" Rachel asked as she held onto the blonde knight. Quinn squeezed her hand and nodded. She looked at Brittany and then saw the small pile of armour lying on the ground.

"What did you do with the soldiers?"

"We decided to go with the plan and use their armour. They´re tied up to a tree, so they aren't in plain sight" Brittany explained. "We also looked through their things but didn't find anything we could use" Quinn nodded. Kurt turned to Tina with a question that had been on his mind and apparently now was the time to ask.

"Why didn't you use your magic to help yourself?" He asked. Tina bit her lip as she looked away momentarily before looking back at the boy.

"The truth is that after not using it for years, I can't really control it like I want to. I was afraid to hurt you. What I did in Lima was pure luck. I need to get in sync with my core" Tina explained. Quinn nodded as she understood the reason. "I´m practically just a burden for you all"

"No, you´re not. We will train with you. I don't know much about magic and so, but we will help you" Quinn assured her. Tina smiled at the Captain. Quinn turned to the rest of her group. "We have quite the journey ahead of us. The walk to Kosmia is about three or four days away. This was a bump on the road, and I hope we could avoid others" Quinn picked up a satchel. "It´s getting darker and we can´t continue our journey in the dark, but we can´t stay here. I don't think they would stay here without anyone knows of it. We can use the last of the sunlight to pack up everything we can use and find another place to set up our camp for the night" Quinn looked at them and they nodded in understanding. "Great. Let´s get started".

Rachel stayed by Quinn´s side, not the knight minded, she wanted Rachel close to her. Soon, things were collected, and the group stood with several satchels and bags with armour and food inside of it. "Let´s go then" Quinn picked up her satchel and grabbed Rachel´s hand before she led the way towards the woods. They still needed to stay off the roads, so they didn't make themselves known to others. Rachel held on strongly to the blonde as she walked quietly beside her. She had been terrified by what had happened and surprised by the gravity of it all. It hadn't quite hit her before she had been captured and tied up. If she didn't do what Quinn said to her, she could be in danger, hell she already was. Rachel couldn't believe what she had decided to put herself through. Right now, she wanted to be back home in Lima, with her fathers and her modern technology. With nothing to think of than being a teenager and how she´s going to be on Broadway. That would be less stressful than this. She felt herself being guided between the trees by the woman next to her. She looked up at her and received a soft smile before Quinn looked forward again. Now she knew why she was here. Because of the beautiful blonde next to her. The blonde who had told her that she liked her, they have shared sweet kisses and Rachel couldn't disappoint her, not now.

"Rach?"

Rachel just stared ahead of her, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure she was fit to do this, what did they expect of her. She was just an ordinary girl, not some superhero that can save the day or in this case, an entire kingdom if not many more. A hand on her cheek made her look into worried hazel eyes.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel focused on the woman in front of her and nodded. When the brunette didn't continue, Quinn spoke. "We have decided to set up camp for the night. Do you want to go with me and find some firewood or would you like to stay here- "Rachel just turned and walked a few feet away from the blonde to sit down on the ground. Quinn nodded in understanding and turned to the others. Santana wanted to go after her friend worried by her silence, but Quinn stopped her.

"What?"

"I know you want to talk to her but give her some time" The Latina glared at the blonde momentarily before she relented and nodded. "Let´s get some wood, so we can start a fire and something to eat. We´re going to need it" Soon they sat around the fire, eating the food Tina had prepared for them. Quinn glanced at Rachel who was poking her food around on her made shift plate, not eating anything. So far, she hasn't said a word to neither of them and it worried the blonde, but she also knew that what had happened had scared the Princess and there was an opportunity that Rachel would regret this and back out and Quinn would fully accept that even though she was their saviour. Quinn would never force anything on the girl.

"I think we all need some sleep after tonight" Tina said as she swallowed the last of her food. Several nods followed and Santana couldn't stop the yawn that left her lips.

"I-´"

"I´ll take the watch tonight" Brittany interrupted before Quinn finished. Quinn frowned but nodded. Usually Brittany wouldn't be the first to take the nightshift as she hated them. Again, the woman in front of her had changed in the last days. Brittany stood up, threw the tree plate into the fire, and strolled away. Quinn followed suit and walked after the other blonde. "Go sit with Rachel, Q. Let her know you´re there for her" Quinn stopped in her track. "I´ll make sure nothing happens tonight" Brittany said with a small smile and then sat down on a big log.

"Thank you, Britt" Quinn said. Brittany acknowledged her with a nod, before she pulled out a knife and picked up a piece of wood. The Captain walked back to the others and passed Santana on the short way. She looked back and saw the Latina sitting down next to the blonde and Quinn smiled at them. She found Rachel sitting in a blanket on the ground. It was all had to protect them from the cold ground. Silently, the blonde sat down next to the girl with her legs crossed. Rachel glanced at the woman next to her but didn't said anything. The girl knew it was a bit silly of her to ignore Quinn, as she hadn't done anything else than protect her. Rachel had been thinking a lot the last hours, mostly about the experience in the tent. They sat next to each other for a while and the camp had mostly gone silent as Tina and Kurt had decided to call it a night. Except that Rachel could still hear the boy, sighing and moving around on the ground, probably trying to find comfort. She really appreciated that Quinn didn't bombarded her with questions, but just sat next to her. It brought a bit of comfort and safety to the brunette.

"He just sat there, looking at me and then he talked to himself. He said that he would bring me to someone called Lysander. How did he know me?" Rachel asked quietly. Quinn turned her head to look at her, blinking a couple of times as she was surprised by her talking. She bit her lips as she thought about Commander Lysander. He was not one to take lightly, just like St. James.

"Everybody who has been to the Kosmia knows how the former Queen, your mother, looked like" Quinn answered as she leaned back on her hands. "You´re a spitting image of your mother, Rachel"

"I wish I could have seen her" Rachel whispered.

"The Queen didn't show you one of her paintings?" Rachel shook her head. "That´s too bad" Quinn looked at the brunette. "I wished I would have thought of it" Rachel sighed heavily as she rested her head on the blonde´s shoulder. Quinn smiled softly. She had missed the closeness. They sat together before Quinn felt the brunette getting a bit heavier. "You should get some sleep, love" She whispered and slowly moved so Rachel could lay down. Rachel nodded sleepily as she felt Quinn putting a blanket over her. The Captain leaned down and kissed the girl on her cheek and turned to give her some space.

"Please, stay with me" Rachel whispered and reached out for the blonde. Quinn nodded and lay down behind her. She wrapped her arm around the brunette and held her closely to her. Rachel moved into her and sighed contently as she fell asleep. Quinn slept lightly as she was always aware of her surroundings, even though she knew her friend had it under control.

Rachel opened her eyes and was standing in an unfamiliar garden. Someone stood in the middle of it, but Rachel couldn't figure out who as it was only a silhouette. It moved around, never away or too close. Rachel began walking around, as she tried to figure out where she was. but the silhouette followed her and somehow, she wasn't afraid of it, curious yes, but not afraid. She felt safe and warm. As she turned to look at the person again, she noticed the female forms, but she couldn't figure out who it was. The garden was absolutely beautiful, and Rachel smelled the flowers that was closest to her and then stood up. She turned to the woman, curious about who she was.

"Who are you?" She asked, which made the woman look at her. It didn't answer but turned to walk away. "No, wait! Don't go!" Rachel yelled and wanted to run after her, but she couldn't. Everything around her disappeared and she felt herself fall.

"Rach, sweetie? It´s time to get up" Rachel´s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Quinn who smiled softly at her. "The sun is almost up, and we need to be on our way. I´m sorry" Quinn apologized. Rachel sat up and Quinn kneeled next to her, giving her some time to wake up.

"I had this weird dream" Rachel said as she stretched her sore body. She couldn't recommend anyone to sleep on the ground.

"Will you tell me about it?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"You said something about how we had to leave now?" Rachel said as she crawled off the blanket and packed it in her bag.

"We do. It´s going to be a long day" Quinn replied and stood up, followed by the brunette.

"I´ll tell you on the way then" Quinn nodded and picked up her own bag. They turned to the others, who were already packed and ready to go. "You´re only wating on me?" Rachel asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"We wanted you to get some sleep, Rach" Tina answered and smiled at her. Rachel smiled at her and then looked at Santana who looked worried at her. Rachel gave her smile that told her she was fine. Santana nodded and smiled back at her. Reassured that her friend was alright after yesterday.

"Well, I´ll not let us be tardy. Which direction?" Rachel asked as she grabbed Quinn´s hand. Quinn smiled down at her, happy that she was in a somewhat good mood again. Brittany motioned for them to follow her and the group began their journey again.


End file.
